Amor Proibido
by Daniela Alex
Summary: Temari é obrigada a mudar de cidade e a casarse com um amigo do seu irmão por causa de um trato feito pelos seus pais já mortos. Muitas traições e humor. casais: shikatem,Nejiten,sakusasu,inogaara,hinanaru
1. Numa nova cidade

_**OLÁ MALTA. Bem eu já fiz uma oneshort do naruto mas esta é a 1º fic em serie. Não sei bem como isto vai decorrer mas espero que corra bem. É de Universo alienatório.**_

_**Eu não vou dizer as cenas do costumo, k o naruto não e meu e coisas e tal, (todos sabemos que na é, ne?)**_

_**Mas falando da fic:**_

_**Aqui eles aos 16 já conduzem (olha que sorte)  
Idades (só vou meter das pessoas deste capitulo, depois a medida que vão aparecendo eu meto ;p)**_

_**Temari: 17 anos  
Gaara:16 anos  
Shikamaru: 16 anos  
Ino: 16 anos  
Sakura: 16 anos**_

_**Neste é só os que aparecem, para o próximo há mais,...hihihi**_

_**Tão aqui esta a fic...**_

_**Amor proibido**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

1º Capitulo – Numa nova cidade

Um dia quente de Verão dominava em Suna. Todos se encontravam no lago a refrescarem-se… ou melhor… todos não, quase todos. Uma rapariga loira, caminhava distraidamente pelas ruas desertas. Tinha aproximadamente 17 anos, era alta muito bonita, com uns lindos olhos azuis, todos os rapazes podiam cair aos seus pés se não fosse o mau humor dela, pois essa era Sabaku no Temari. Estava chateada, o irmão dela tinha posto uma ideia maluca na cabeça. Mudar de cidade. Ela não se importava muito de se ir embora dali. Não tinha amigos… nada a prendia ali. Mas o motivo da mudança é que não lhe agradava. O seu irmão queria que ela se casasse com um amigo dele. Era a ideia mais estúpida de todas. Ela, casar-se com um rapaz qualquer? Só podia estar doido. Mas não tinha outra saída. Desde que os seus pais morreram num acidente, ela passou a ser como uma mãe para os irmãos.

Temari pára em frente de uma casa. Entra e vê logo várias malas espalhadas pela pequena sala.

- Gaara, mas que merda é esta? - Pergunta irritada vendo o irmão sentado em cima de uma mala.

Sabaku no Gaara, um rapaz alto de cabelos ruivos, com uns belos e frios olhos verdes e um corpo bem definido.

- Tu não te decidias a arrumar as coisas, tive de o fazer eu próprio, não achas? – Disse com um tom frio na voz.

- Gaara, eu já disse que não me vou casar com qualquer um. – Reclama.

- E o que me importa, aquilo que dizes? Vais-te casar e pronto. – Disse o ruivo, levantando-se e pegando em algumas malas levando-as para o carro que se encontrava à porta de casa.

- Mas que mania é essa de mandares na minha vida dum dia para o outro. – Disse Temari indo atrás do irmão.

- Raios, eu não te vou contar. Pára de insistir. – Reclama o rapaz voltando para dentro e voltando a sair, trazendo mais malas com ele.

- Ou tu contas ou eu não me caso mesmo. – Continua a reclamar Temari.

- Ah, casas-te sim. – Disse fechando a porta de casa.

- Diz-me porquê essa mudança de comportamento! Há menos de 4 messes, eu é que mandava em ti. Depois vens tu com esta história que eu tenho de me casar com um amigo teu e que não há outra saída! Eu tenho o direito de saber sobre essa mudança!

- Depois conto-te. – Disse Gaara entrando no carro.

- NÃO É DEPOIS, É AGORA! – Grita Temari.

- Queres saber, é? – Ela apenas concorda com a cabeça. – Então, depois não te queixes. Estavas prometida antes de nasceres. Há 4 messes recebi uma carta dos pais da pessoa com quem te vais casar. Eu fiquei admirado quando descobri que te ias casar com um amigo meu. Não tens saída. Quando os pais eram vivos fizeram esse trato. Não podes voltar atrás. Agora percebes? Vá, entra no carro, temos muitas horas de caminho. - Temari estava chocada. Como os seus pais tiveram coragem de fazer aquele acordo? Era mau demais. Ainda sem grande reacção, entra no carro, no lugar do passageiro. O carro arranca então em direcção a Konoha. Dentro do veículo reinava um completo silêncio. Aquilo enjoava qualquer um. Já iam em 1 hora de viagem e foram sempre naquele silêncio. Nenhum dos dois tinha coragem de falar. " Mas porque eu tenho de me casar com um desconhecido? Porque eles tiveram de fazer isto? Porquê?" perguntava-se Temari enquanto tentava tomar atenção a estrada e olhar para o mapa para ver se ia no caminho certo.

Passaram-se mais 2 horas e finalmente chegaram a Konoha. Uma cidade bastante calma, com uma enorme floresta a sua volta. O carro parou à frente de uma casa branca. Os dois saíram do transporte e olharam para a casa.

- Tens a certeza que é aqui que é a nossa futura casa? – Pergunta Temari ao irmão. Gaara volta a olhar para o papel onde estava a morada da casa, esta correspondia com aquela casa.

- Parece que é esta. – Responde ele.

Pega numas chaves que se encontravam dentro do bolso das calças e vai em direcção à porta, rodando a chave na fechadura. Entraram e começaram a vasculhar a casa. Estava já toda mobilada. Logo quando se entrava, encontrava-se a sala com um sofá ao meio à frente de uma televisão, alguns quadros na parede e num canto um armário com algumas louças. Um pouco distante desse armário encontrava-se uma porta. Entraram por ela e viram-se na cozinha. Lá havia uma mesa ligeiramente comprida com 6 cadeiras à volta, ao fundo uns armários em tons de azul e num canto encontrava-se o frigorífico. Voltaram para a sala e entraram noutra porta que se encontrava ao lado da anterior. Passaram por ela e foram dar a um corredor com três portas, iluminado por uma janela que se encontrava ao fundo. Entraram na primeira porta que dava para o quarto. Havia uma cama num canto por baixo da janela, uma secretaria, um armário, uma estante com vários livros, um quadro pendurado na parede, um tapete no chão, as paredes brancas e uma aparelhagem ao lado da secretária.

- Eu fico com este quarto. – Anunciou Gaara.

Voltaram a sair e entraram na outra porta, era a casa de banho. Era em tons de azuis com uma pequenina janela ao fundo por cima da grande banheira. Voltaram a sair e entraram, finalmente, na última porta. O quarto era ligeiramente maior que o primeiro, tinha as mesmas coisas que o outro só que estava pintado em tons rosas claro.

- Vou ter de ficar com um quarto rosa. Que coisa infantil. – Disse Temari mal-humorada. Voltaram para a sala e sentaram-se no sofá. – Podes dizer-me porque a casa está toda equipada?

- Esta casa pertence à família do teu noivo. Eles arranjaram-na de propósito para nós. – Respondeu Gaara. – Vamos buscar as malas.

Saíram e foram até ao carro buscar as referidas. Cada um pegou nas respectivas bagagens e levaram-nas para os seus respectivos quartos para as poderem arrumar. Temari atira as malas para o chão e deita-se na cama a olhar pela janela. Ficou por instantes a observar a grande floresta. Sem paciência de arrumar as coisas, resolve sair do quarto e vai em direcção à sala. Pega nas chaves que se encontravam na fechadura da porta. do lado de dentro.

- Gaara, vou dar uma volta. – Sai, mal acaba de proferir a frase, sem esperar uma resposta do seu irmão.

Caminha enquanto olha para os edifícios a volta. Continuava sem perceber como é que os seus pais tiveram coragem de a obrigar a casar. Era mau demais. Estava tão perdida em pensamentos que nem repara numa rapariga que corria na sua direcção também distraída. Como nenhuma das duas reparou na presença da outra, esbarraram uma contra a outra, caindo ambas no chão.

- VÊ LÁ POR ONDE ANDAS! – Reclama Temari.

- TU É QUE VIESTE CONTRA MIM! NÃO TENHO CULPA! – Reclama a outra rapariga.

Ela loira, magra e tinha os olhos azuis celeste inchados o que dava a entender que esteve a chorar.

- OLHA SUA LOIRA BURRA, TU É QUE VIESTE CONTRA MIM! POR ISSO NÃO RECLAMES1 – Disse Temari.

- VAI-TE LIXAR! NÃO ESTOU COM PACIÊNCIA PARA DISCUTIR OUTRA VEZ! – Dizendo isto, a rapariga levanta-se e vai embora, sem dizer mais nada.

Temari levantou-se encolhendo os ombros e sacudindo as roupas em seguida. Resolve continuar o seu caminho até floresta. Passados alguns minutos, finalmente entra na floresta. Aquelas enormes árvores com uma folhagem verde, aquele som de pássaros, um rio a correr mais à frente… aquilo trazia tranquilidade a qualquer pessoa. Caminhava tranquilamente quando vê um rapaz deitado debaixo de uma árvore. Pensando o pior, a Sabaku corre até ao rapaz. Baixa-se para ver se o rapaz tinha batimentos cardíacos mas uma mão agarra o seu pulso antes de lhe chegar ao pescoço.

- Obrigada pela preocupação, mas eu estou vivo. – Disse o rapaz deitado mas sem se mexer ou abrir os olhos sequer.

- Que estás vivo, já eu reparei. Que eu saiba os mortos não falam. – Respondeu aborrecida.

Sem mais nem menos senta-se ao lado do rapaz. Este nem se mexia. A loira aproveitou para observar o rapaz. Era alto, mesmo deitado conseguia-se perceber, tinha cabelo preto atado com um rabo-de-cavalo no cimo da cabeça, os olhos continuavam fechados sem dar possibilidade à jovem de ver a cor. " É bem bonito!" pensa Temari. O rapaz pareceu sentir que estava a ser observado e abriu os olhos mostrando finalmente a sua cor. Eram negros como o carvão, mas brilhantes. Temari sentiu-se hipnotizada por eles.

- Porque me estas a observar? – Pergunta o rapaz.

- Eu, a observar-te? Ah, deves estar a imaginar coisas. – Defende-se ela virando rapidamente o rosto para outro lado.

- Nara Shikamaru. – Proferiu ele, olhando agora para o céu.

- O quê? – indagou a jovem sem entender.

- O meu nome é Nara Shikamaru. – Disse mas sem tirar os olhos do céu azul.

- Sabaku no Temari… Pelo menos por enquanto, esse é o meu nome… – Apresentou-se Temari, dizendo em voz baixa a última parte, mas o Nara conseguiu ouvir, no entanto resolveu não comentar ou perguntar o porquê daquilo. Passaram-se alguns minutos e nenhum dos dois falou, Shikamaru estava entretido a olhar as nuvens e ela perdida em pensamentos.

- Não és de cá pois não? – Disse ele cortando o silêncio.

- Não. – Respondeu simplesmente, olhando para ele.

Como ele conseguiria ficar tanto tempo numa só posição? Temari olha distraidamente para o relógio de pulso e sobressalta-se.

– Meu deus! Já são 7 da tarde! Ai! O Gaara vai matar-me! – Temari levanta-se de repente e começa andar, mas sente o seu pulso ser segurado. Volta-se para trás e vê Shikamaru a olhar para ela. " Meu deus como é que eu não reparei? Ela é linda" Pensa o moreno a olhá-la.

- Voltamo-nos a ver? – Pergunta Shikamaru.

- Espero que sim. – Temari dá um pequeno sorriso, e sente o seu pulso ser solto.

Virou-lhe as costas e começou o seu caminho de regresso à sua nova morada.

Já andava há 20 minutos e nunca mais encontrava a maldita casa. " Eu não andei tanto assim quando fui para a floresta", pensa enquanto anda, observando as casas para ver se reconhece a sua. Continua andar durante mais uns 15 minutos e nada.

- Que merda, logo no primeiro dia estou perdida! – Pragueja ela.

Meteu as mãos nos bolsos aborrecida, no entanto sente um papel lá dentro. Tira-o e repara que é o papel com a morada da sua casa. " Alguém por aqui deve saber onde isto fica". Começa, então, há procura de alguém que lhe possa informar onde ficava a sua casa. Vira numa curva e vê uma rapariga andar na direcção oposta a ela. Era alta, tinha pele alva, cabelos rosas curtos e olhos verdes esmeralda. Temari aproxima-se dela.

- Desculpa, podias ajudar-me? – Pergunta.

- Talvez. – Respondeu a rapariga.

Temari estende-lhe o papel com a morada e a menina lê.

– Bem, isto fica no outro lado da cidade. – Explica. – Eu posso levar-te lá se quiseres.

- A Sério? – A outra rapariga apenas concorda com a cabeça. – Que bom.

Começaram andar na direcção em que a rapariga ia.

- Sou Haruno Sakura. E tu? – Pergunta a rapariga.

- Sabaku no Temari.

- Já vi que não és de cá. – Comenta Sakura.

- Pois. Cheguei hoje. Mas depois fui dar uma volta pela floresta e ao regressar perdi-me.

- Posso perguntar porque vieste para cá? – Pergunta Sakura.

- Vim casar-me com não sei quem. Mas também não me interessa saber. – Responde amargamente.

- Mas não és nova demais para casar? Quero dizer, deves de ter…

- 17 Anos. Pois eu sei. Mas não tenho outro remédio. E tu que idade tens?

- 16, não sou muito mais nova que tu.

- Pois é

- Chegamos. – Anuncia Sakura, ao pararem diante da casa branca.

Temari olha para a casa e vê que aquela era mesmo a dela, principalmente por ter o seu carro estacionado a porta.

- Bem, é mesmo aqui. – Disse Temari. – Vem cá um dia destes. Assim já tenho alguém com quem conversar, tirando o meu irmão. – Sakura sorri.

- Ok, eu passo por cá um dia destes. Tenho de ir, não se deve deixar o namorado plantado mais de 30 minutos.

Elas dão uma risada e separam-se, Sakura continua o seu caminho e Temari entra em casa e vendo o seu irmão sentado no sofá com uma cara zangada.

- Eu queria já ter jantado, mas a menina decide só chegar quase às 10 da noite. – Reclama muito zangado.

- Raios, então porque não fizeste tu o jantar? Já és grandinho. Já devias saber desenrascar-te. – Disse entrando na cozinha.

- Isso é trabalho de mulheres. – Disse Gaara indo atrás da irmã, encostando-se na soleira da porta da cozinha.

- Que piada. Não te cases com uma mulher que goste de cozinhar e que tenha paciência para te aturar que hás-de ver se comes alguma coisa. – Disse a mais velha enquanto começou a fazer algo para comerem.

- Ui, o casamento já está a chegar à história. Bem, parece que já te acostumaste mais com a ideia com o teu casamento. – Brinca Gaara.

- Cala-te. Eu não me quero casar. E tu sabes disso. Vá, senta-te, se estavas assim com tanta fome, podes comer. Eu vou para o meu quarto. – Anuncia Temari saindo da divisão, indo em direcção ao seu aposento. Chegando lá, deita-se na cama e fica a observar as árvores da floresta pela janela. O rapaz que lá encontrara não saia dos seus pensamentos, os cabelos presos, os olhos negros, o seu jeito calmo e desinteressado …

"Ai, estou a dar em louca. O que me deu para estar a pensar nele?". Minutos depois, Temari adormece sobre os seus pensamentos, vendo o seu novo "amigo" nos seus sonhos.

_**Continua…**_

_**----------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Olá! Espero que tenham gostado do primeiro capítulo. Não sei quando vou postar o próximo, mas espero que não seja muito demorado.**_

_**Bem espero por reviews boas más e tal ...cenas desse tipo.**_

_**xau bjx**_


	2. Conhecendo o noivo

_Oi pessoal. Bem desculpem a demora, mas bem tava dificil conseguir escrever._

_Bem já temos mais presonagens novas que as idades são:_

_Neji-17 anos  
Hinata- 16 anos  
Sasuke- 16 anos  
_

_Bem a fic..._

_

* * *

_

_2º Capitulo – Conhecendo o noivo_

O sol já brilhava há muito tempo no céu, mesmo com a luz do sol a bater-lhe na face, Temari, não acordava. O despertador ao lado da cama anunciava 1 da tarde, fazendo um pequeno barulho irritante.

A rapariga, meio adormecida, estica o braço e manda o despertador ao chão fazendo-o partir-se. Continua então, em seguida, a dormir tranquilamente.

A porta do seu quarto abre-se de repente com um estrondo, batendo em seguida na parede fazendo uma barulho que desperta Temari fazendo-a ficar assustada. Ela meio sonolenta olha em direcção à porta e encontra seu irmão com uma cara pouco amigável, ainda menos amigável do que era costume ter.

- Não achas que são horas de te levantares e ires preparar-me o almoço? – Pergunta ele.

- Bolas Gaara. Ainda é tão cedo. – Reclama a loira.

- Cedo o tanas. Já é 1 da tarde, e eu estou a morrer de fome. Por isso levanta-te e vai fazer o almoço.

Ela fica irritada, mas resolve não discutir com o irmão. Levanta-se, atirando com as cobertas da cama para o lado e começa arranjar-se para poder ir preparar o almoço. Chega a cozinha e começa a preparar algo para comerem.

Passados alguns minutos a comida já se encontrava em cima da mesa. Temari chama o irmão e começam os dois a comer silenciosamente.

- Hoje vais conhecer o teu noivo. – Disse Gaara quebrando o silêncio.

- A que horas? – Quis ela saber sem muito entusiasmo.

- A seguir ao almoço. – Respondeu ele friamente.

Nenhum dos dois abriu a boca para falar depois desse pequeno diálogo. Gaara acabou de comer e saiu para a sala sem dizer nada. A jovem levanta-se pouco tempo depois e começa arrumar a cozinha. " Bem, como será o meu "querido" noivo? Para ser amigo do meu irmão deve de ser gordo, baixinho, estúpido, anormal, irritante, e mais uma data de coisas. Ai, que raiva! Porque isto tinha de me acontecer?" pensa ela, enquanto acaba de arrumar a cozinha.

Tira o avental que tinha posto e vai ter com o irmão que estava a ler um livro deitado no sofá. Este, ao aperceber-se da presença da irmã, fecha o livro e levanta-se.

- Vamos. Eles não têm o dia todo. – Disse saindo de casa sendo seguido pela irmã.

Temari não estava minimamente disposta ou entusiasmada em ir, mas não havia nada que pudesse fazer.

Entram no carro e arrancam em direcção à casa do noivo de Temari.

Andaram mais ou menos uns 5 minutos até chegarem ao destino.

A rapariga não acreditava no que os seus olhos viam. A casa do seu noivo era uma enorme mansão de cor clara, com um grande jardim à volta e um grande portão preto que dava aceso à residência.

Gaara sai do carro e toca a campainha. O portão começa abrir-se vagarosamente. O ruivo volta a entrar no veículo e começam a entrar pela casa.

Chegam à porta da frente, param o carro e saem.

A porta abre-se em seguida, mostrando um homem com uns traços frios no rosto, olhos brancos de dar arrepios, com cabelo castanho comprido atado pelo meio das costas e atrás dele uma mulher ligeiramente mais baixa com os olhos e cabelo igual. Depois apareceu um rapaz que era muito parecido com homem mas mais jovem e com uns traços mais gentis.

- Sejam bem-vindos. – Disse a mulher curvando-se ligeiramente sendo imitada pelos outros dois.

Temari e Gaara fazem o mesmo. A mulher aproxima-se da jovem e começa analisá-la.

– Eu sou Kanome, tia do Neji. – O rapaz fez uma pequena vénia a jovem. – Também conheci a tua mãe. Bem que ela dizia que iria ter uma rapariga muito bonita. – Disse com um gentil sorriso no rosto. – Os pais do meu sobrinho tiveram de viajar de urgência, por isso deixou-me a mim a ao meu marido, Hiashi, a tratar do vosso casamento. Bem mas falemos de pormenores lá dentro.

Com que então, aquele tal de Neji era o noivo de Temari. Não parecia ser má pessoa, mas também não ficara propriamente encantada com ele.

Hiashi entrou sendo seguido por todos. Entraram numa sala enorme com uns sofás bordou escuros, uns tapetes bege a cobrir a sala toda, uma grande estante de madeira num canto cheia de livros e com uma televisão. Sentaram-se nos sofás, excepto o homem mais velho que ficou de pé ao lado do sofá onde a sua mulher se encontrava sentada.

- Bem, já deves de saber que és obrigada a casar, mesmo já com os teus pais mortos. Não tens saída. – Disse ele muito friamente.

Temari apenas concordou com a cabeça, ainda que não gostando do tom do homem. Não se sentia nada bem ali. O noivo sem dúvida era lindo, mas havia alguma coisa nele que não a deixava ficar mais descansada com aquela ideia absurda de se casar.

- Bem, hoje à noite daremos aqui nesta casa uma festa particular para anunciar o noivado. Ou melhor dizendo apresentar a noiva. – Nesse momento a campainha toca. Ouve-se a empregada abrir.

- Boa tarde, menina. A menina Hinata está lá em cima à sua espera. Já sabe o caminho não é? – Ouve-se a empregada dizer.

Depois ouviram-se uns passos a subir as escadas. Voltando à conversa…

- Bem, o teu vestido já esta escolhido. Eu mesma tive a honra de o escolher. Não quero que recuses. – Disse Kanome quando reparou que Temari ia abrir a boca para falar. – A nossa filha está lá em cima a tua espera. Chama-se Hinata. O quarto dela é subindo as escadas e é logo a segunda porta à esquerda.

Sem muito entusiasmo, Temari começou caminhar rumo ao quarto de Hinata. Quando chegou à porta do quarto ia para bater mas reparou que mais alguém se encontrava no quarto.

- Bem, ela daqui a pouco deve estar aparecer por aí – Disse uma voz fina, tímida muito baixinha.

- Bem, o Neji a casar-se… Essa vai ser bonito de se ver. Nenhuma rapariga aguentou ficar mais de 1 semana com ele. Bem, vamos ver quem será a bruxa. Estou mesmo a imaginar assim gorda, muito baixinha, muito chata e faladora, que não sabe fazer mais nada se não… – A rapariga não teve tempo de terminar. Temari tinha-se irritado com o que ouvira sobre o seu possível eu.

Quando entrou ficou espantada ao deparar-se com quem se encontrava no quarto.

- Sakura? – Pergunta vendo a conhecida que a tinha "salvo" ontem.

- Temari? – Pergunta Sakura. – Mas que raio estás tu aqui a fazer?

- Bem, eu sou a rapariga gorda, baixa, chata, … de quem falavas antes de eu entrar. – Falou com um pouco de raiva na voz.

- Tu só podes estar a gozar, certo? – Questiona Sakura, não acreditando no que a rapariga acabava de dizer.

- Achas que eu vinha aqui sem saber quem é ela. – Apontou para Hinata que estava a olhar para as duas muito confusa. – E se não te lembras eu disse que vinha para aqui para me casar.

- Bem, agora que falas nisso... sim. Eu nunca mais me lembrei que podias ser tu. Desculpa o que eu disse. – Disse Sakura indo em direcção a Temari que ainda se encontrava a porta.

- Não há problema. – As duas sorriram uma para a outra. – Tu deves de ser a… como é que eles disseram que te chamavas mesmo? – Pergunta Temari olhando para a Hinata tentando lembra-se do nome dela.

- Hi…nata. – Disse timidamente.

- Pois é isso. – Disse com um sorriso dócil na cara. – Sou a Temari, a infeliz noiva do…

Como ele se chama mesmo? – Pergunta a Sakura.

- Neji. – Respondeu ela,

- Pois esse. – Disse com uma cara triste.

- Descansa, o Neji não é má pessoa. – Disse Sakura.

- E eu acredito. Mas o problema não é esse. Já viste o que é seres obrigada a casares com uma pessoa que não conheces? É horrível. – Lamenta-se a loira enquanto se senta numa cadeira próxima da cama onde as raparigas se encontravam. – Mas, bem… eu quero é despachar-me, a minha vida não é ficar aqui sentada. Disseram-me que tinha aqui um vestido para logo a noite, que era para eu vir experimentar. – Hinata concorda com a cabeça.

A jovem levanta-se e vai em direcção a um enorme armário que se encontrava no quarto. Cuidadosamente retira um lindo vestido preto comprido de cavas, com um decote rectangular e com uns efeitos em forma de flores em cor dourada.

- É lindo! – Exclama Sakura analisando o vestido.

- E deve ter sido bem caro. – Comenta Temari olhando pasmada para o seu fato.

- Vais ser a mais bonita da festa Temari. E eu pensava que seria eu. – Diz Sakura, em tom de brincadeira.

- Também vais? – Pergunta Temari olhando espantada para a rapariga.

- Claro que sim. Sou uma amiga de infância do Neji e da Hinata. – Respondeu Sakura. - Hinata vamos lá por esta menina a vestir isto.

- Es…tá bem – Disse Hinata timidamente.

As duas aproximaram-se da rapariga da loira. Meteram o vestido cuidadosamente em cima da cama e começaram a tirar a roupa a Temari. Depois de muito esforço conseguiram que ela ficasse só de roupa interior.

- Não achavam que era mais simples pedirem-me… – reclama ela, ironicamente.

Nesse momento a porta é aberta entrando por ela Neji. O rapaz olha para dentro do quarto e encontra a noiva em roupa interior. Fica paralisado e começa a analisa-la com os olhos. Temari, ao sentir-se observada pega numa almofada em cima da cama e atira-a na direcção ao rapaz.

- Sai daqui seu tarado! – Disse irritada.

Sem pensar duas vezes, Neji sai porta fora, fechando-a em seguida.

- Desculpem. – Pode-se ouvir ele dizer do outro lado da porta.

Quando ouviram os passos já longe, as raparigas suspiraram de alívio.

- Meu deus, que cena! – Exclama Sakura.

- Eu diria antes, que vergonha. – Comenta Temari.

- Mas… ele… já esta …longe. – Disse Hinata

- Pois. Por isso toca lá a vestir isso. – Manda Sakura.

Temari pega no vestido e com a ajuda das raparigas veste-o. Ficava-lhe lindamente. As suas bonitas curvas eram bem destacadas, fazia-a muito bonita e ficava lindo pela cor do cabelo.

- Meu deus. Estás linda! – Espanta-se Sakura andando ás voltas em redor dela.

- Ela…tem razão. – Concorda Hinata, sorrindo.

- Pois. – Disse Temari enquanto se via ao espelho. – Bem é melhor tira-lo antes que se amachuque. – As três começaram a tira-lo com muito cuidado.

Mal se viu livre do vestido, Temari voltou a vestir a sua roupa normal.

- Que maquilhagem vais pôr? – Pergunta a jovem de olhos verdes.

- Sei lá. Fazes cada pergunta. Eu depois vejo. – Responde a loira.

- Bem e o penteado? – Continua Sakura empolgada.

- Não sei. Mas devo levar este. Devo não. Levo mesmo este. – Continua Temari a responder

- E os sapatos? – Persiste Sakura

- SAKURA BASTA! – A jovem cala-se logo. – Bem, mas já falas em sapatos, eu não tenho nada.

- A…minha mãe e a…minha tia compraram. – Responde a Hyuuga, tirando uma caixa debaixo da cama entregando-a a Temari.

A Sabaku abre-a e tira um par de botas de cano alto pretas, com um ligeiro salto fino e com uns detalhes dourado escuro. Ela e a Haruno ficam espantadas ao ver as botas.

- Bem, rapariga vais arrasar. – Disse Sakura.

- É, parece que essa é a intenção. – Respondeu Temari olhando para as botas nas suas mãos.

Quando sai do transe, Temari olha para o relógio que marcava 5 da tarde.

– Bem, é melhor ir. É que estou a ver que ainda tenho muito que fazer. – Disse começando arrumar as botas.

- Eu também vou indo. O Sasuke vai-me buscar daqui a 4 horas e eu ainda não me comecei arranjar. – Temari e Hinata ficaram a olhar para Sakura com uma gota na cabeça.

Temari e Sakura despediram-se de Hinata, saíram do quarto e foram para a saída. Por coincidência encontraram Gaara a começar a subir as escadas.

Despediram-se de Neji e foram para as suas respectivas casas. Gaara e Temari, como fizeram a viagem de ida fizeram a de volta. Nenhum abria a boca.

Chegaram a casa e Temari enfiou-se logo no quarto sem dizer uma única palavra. Ouviu o irmão entrar na casa-de-banho e ligar o chuveiro. Passados uns 10 minutos o chuveiro é desligado. Temari pega numa toalha e dirige-se até à casa-de-banho. Quando está para abrir a porta, Gaara abre-a por dentro, saindo com a cintura coberta por uma toalha branca e o corpo sendo percorrido por pequeninas gotas de água, o cabelo ruivo molhado com um tom mais escuro. Temari nem liga, afinal era irmã dele e estava farta de o ver assim, e entra logo. Vai em direcção a banheira e começa a enchê-la de água morna. Começa a despir-se e fica à espera que a banheira encha. Passam-se 5 minutos e a água finalmente estava ao seu gosto. Entra lá para dentro, deita-se, ficando coberta até ao peito com a água. " Bem, é hoje que a festa será. Bem, também só hoje é que soube da festa. Mas eu não quero ir. Aquilo deve ser uma seca. A minha sorte é que a Sakura vai. Mas ela deve ficar com namorado." Pensa a rapariga enquanto brinca ligeiramente com a água.

" O que será que ele está a fazer? Onde será que o Shikamaru está?" Continua a pensar. De repente dá-se conta do que acabou de pensar. " Raios, outra vez não. Porque não me sais da cabeça? Eu vou-me casar… Não posso pensar noutro, mesmo que eu não ame o noivo." Estava tão distraída nos seus pensamentos que nem reparou nas horas. A água já se encontrava fria. Só acorda dos seus pensamentos quando ouve alguém a bater bruscamente na porta.

- Temari, estás ai? – Pergunta Gaara do outro lado da porta.

- Estou, o que queres? – Responde mal-humorada.

- Quero que te despaches. Estás aí há horas. Já pensava que tinhas morrido. A festa começa daqui a 45 minutos.

Ao ouvir as horas, a loira sai da banheira rapidamente, enrola uma toalha ao corpo pega noutra para enrolar no cabelo e sai disparada da casa-de-banho em direcção ao quarto para se começar a arranjar. Veste o vestido mas deixa-o por fechar o fecho por não conseguir chegar até ás costas. Vai até a mala e tira uma caixinha com maquilhagem. Corre novamente para a casa-de-banho. Ao pentear-se faz como sempre aquele penteado estranho e começa a pôr uma maquilhagem ligeira. Um batom rosa bem clarinho que mal se via, quase só dava brilho, um pouco de rímel e os olhos pintados com preto e cinzento muito de levezinho. Volta rapidamente para o quarto e calça as botas. Sai do quarto e dirige-se à sala onde o irmão já se encontrava à sua espera. Com um fato preto de calças e casaco e uma camisa branca com os últimos botões desabotoados mostrando um pedaço do seu peito.

- Que demora. A festa já começou há 15 minutos. – Reclama Gaara.

- Deixa de reclamar e puxa-me lá o fecho para cima se não nunca mais saímos daqui.

O ruivo resmunga algo baixinho mas vai até a irmã e faz o que ela lhe tinha pedido.

- Está bom? Bem, vamos indo. – Diz ele, apressadamente.

Rapidamente chegaram à mansão Hyuuga. Estava diferente do que era horas atrás. No portão estavam 2 seguranças, havia muita movimentação no jardim, viam-se luzes por todo lado o que fazia a casa parecer uma discoteca. Os dois irmãos começaram a entrar na festa. Era difícil reconhecer ou encontrar alguém ali dentro. Todos estavam com fatos muito elegantes. O falar alto quase abafava o som da orquestra que tocava. Nesse momento Temari ouve alguém a gritar. Olha em frente e vê a mesma loira que esbarrara com ela no dia anterior, vestindo um vestido roxo de alças pelos joelhos.

- Tu não podes estar aqui! – Grita a loira, mas por sorte dos irmãos ninguém reparava no escândalo dela. – Isto é uma festa privada. Não é para qualquer um.

- Bem estou a ver que és sempre assim simpática. – Disse Temari ironicamente.

- Põe-te a andar antes que te venham prender.

- Bem, Ino acho que quem vai ser presa és tu mesmo. – Disse Sakura aparecendo por trás da loira com um vestido bordou de manga curta, e um xaile da mesma cor por cima dos ombros.

- Ah sim? E porquê? – Questiona Ino chateada.

- Porque ela… – A Haruno apontou para a Temari – É a noiva do Neji. - Ino ficou de boca aberta sem saber o que dizer.

Nesse momento, um rapaz alto de cabelo preto meio despenteado, vestido com um fato preto e gravata escura, abraça Sakura pela cintura e diz para Ino:

- Bem., ele continua a teimar que não quer falar contigo... Acho que as coisas estão pretas para o vosso lado. – Ino só abaixa a cabeça tristemente. – Além disso eu não vou andar a fazer de moço de recados.

- Eu vou falar com ele. Obrigada Sasuke. – Dito isto, Ino sai a correr na direcção em que o rapaz veio.

- Bem, desculpem a Ino. Ela tem andado com problemas com o namorado e descarrega tudo em cima das pessoas. – Explica a jovem de cabelos rosas. – É verdade… este é o Sasuke, o meu namorado. Sasuke esta é a Temari e o… - Sakura fica à espera que o ruivo se apresente.

- Gaara. – Responde Temari vendo que o irmão não responderia

- Pois o Gaara, irmão da Temari. A Temari é a noiva do Neji.

- Prazer. – Disseram os dois ao mesmo tempo. Gaara apenas acena com a cabeça.

Pouco depois aparecem Hinata e Neji. Este último vinha com um fato preto como os outros, camisa branca e gravata cinzenta. Hinata vestia um vestido de manga curta, a metade de cima era preta e a metade de baixo era branca, tinha um decote em "V" mostrando as belas curvas que a jovem tinha.

- Bem, a minha tia vai anunciar a minha noiva agora. – Anunciou Neji, no seu habitual tom frio. – Temari, vamos? – Oferece a mão a noiva.

Sem alternativa, a mesma aceita e segue o noivo até ao pequeno palco no meio do jardim onde a orquestra tocava. A música parou quando eles subiram. As atenções viraram-se para eles.

- Meus queridos convidados. – Começou Hyuuga Hiashi a dizer. - Depois de tanto tempo finalmente o meu sobrinho vai casar-se como prometido. Esta bela jovem será a sua futura mulher. – Disse apontado para Temari. Todos aplaudem muito contentes.

Neji puxa Temari ligeiramente para que os convidados a pudessem ver.

Ela percorre a multidão com os olhos e de repente repara num rapaz de rabo-de-cavalo no cimo da cabeça, vestido de preto, com uma camisa cinzenta e com os botões de cima da camisa abertos. Era Shikamaru. Os seus olhares encontraram-se. "Isto não é possível. Ele não pode estar aqui!", algo dentro dela fazia-a ter vontade de ir a correr até ele e explicar tudo mas a obrigação impedia que ela cumprisse esse acto.

O olhar dele não conseguia desviar-se do dela, algo dentro dele estava triste, era como se alguém tivesse espetado uma faca no seu coração. Com muita dificuldade, o Nara, quebra o contacto visual e começa a caminhar em direcção à mansão.

Temari e Neji, por fim, saem do palco e são rodeados por um monte de pessoas a darem-lhes os parabéns e a querem conhecer a noiva.

- Neji, eu vou à casa-de-banho. Venho já. – Ele acena com a cabeça, dando permissão.

A Sabaku sai dali o mais rápido possível e entra na mansão à procura de Shikamaru. Ao fundo de um corredor vê uma luz acesa vinda de dentro de um quarto que tinha a porta entreaberta. Ao aproximar-se, Temari ouve alguém a discutir. Com curiosidade encosta-se à parede, silenciosamente, podendo ouvir e ver o que se passava lá dentro. Espantou-se quando viu que eram Ino e Shikamaru que estavam dentro da divisão.

- PORQUE NÃO ME FALAS DIREITO? – Berra Ino. – RAIOS, CUSTA MUITO RESPONDERES!

- És muito stressada, Ino. Não sei porque este escândalo todo agora. Já te disse que te desculpo. Não sejas tão problemática. – Responde o rapaz num tom calmo e desinteressado como se aquilo não estivesse a ser com ele.

- RAIOS, SHIKA! EU ESTOU CANSADA DE TE DIZER QUE A CULPA NÃO É MINHA! ELE E QUE ME AGARROU! – Continua a loira a escandalizar.

- E eu já disse que te desculpo, oras. Que acredito. – Responde Shikamaru.

- Mas estás a tratar-me de maneira diferente. – Continua Ino a insistir, um pouco mais calma.

- Tens de ter calma, oras. Eu vi-te agarrada a um amigo meu. Como queres que eu fique? – Retruca Shikamaru.

- JÁ TE DISSE QUE O KIBA É QUE ME AGARROU! – Grita novamente outra vez Ino. Parecia que a pouca calma recuperada já tinha ido embora.

Shikamaru olha para a janela e não diz mais nada. A Yamanaka começa a sentir as lágrimas a caírem e sai a correr em direcção ao jardim, passando por Temari mas sem sequer reparar na presença da rapariga. Esta olha para dentro e vê o rapaz com um olhar perdido e distante. Vagarosamente, decide aproxima-se.

- Bem, parece que nos voltamos a ver. – Disse chamando a atenção do jovem para si.

- Pois, é o que parece. Mas a situação não foi a melhor. – Respondeu Shikamaru, voltando a olhar pela janela.

- Parece que as coisas estão feias para os teus lados, não é? – Comentou Temari enquanto se sentava na cama que havia no quarto.

- Ela é muito problemática. – Retorquiu o Nara, voltando o olhar para ela agora. – E já agora… parabéns pelo casamento.

- Eu acho que não mereço os parabéns. O casamento não estava propriamente nos meus planos. – Respondeu ela, tristemente. – Bem, tenho de ir. O Neji deve estar à minha espera. Espero ver-te outra vez. – Finalizou, sorrindo para o rapaz.

- Acho que nos vamos ver muitas vezes. – Ele retribui com um fraco sorriso.

Temari aproxima-se do rapaz, assustando-o com a proximidade repentina e dá-lhe um beijo na face, deixando-o um pouco envergonhado. A jovem sai, deixando Shikamaru sozinho. Dirige-se para ao pé do noivo tentando fingir que estava feliz com o casamento, para não magoar o jovem Hyuuga.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§£££§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Ino corria desesperadamente pelo enorme jardim. Encontrava-se numa parte onde não havia festa. Estava escuro. O local só era iluminado pela luz da lua, bem alta no céu. Parou de correr e sentou-se num banco debaixo de uma enorme árvore. Agarrada aos joelhos, continuava a chorar, soluçando. As lágrimas caminhavam pelo seu rosto sem pedirem permissão. Levantou a cabeça quando sentiu alguém sentar-se ao seu lado. Olhou para o lado e viu a silhueta de um rapaz, mas não conseguia ver quem era por causa do escuro. Mas sentia que ele olhava para si. Quando o mesmo reparou que estava a ser observado olhou para a rapariga com mais intensidade. O olhar frio dele assustou-a, mesmo no escuro ela podia sentir a frieza daquele olhar. A jovem resolveu desviar o olhar para outro ponto.

- Chorar não vai resolver os teus problemas. – Disse ele olhando para a lua lá no alto.

- Mas é a única maneira de eu libertar esta mágoa ou pelo menos aliviar um pouco. – Respondeu Ino, deixando as lágrimas escorrerem livremente pela sua face. – Eu sou tão estúpida, mas tão estúpida. Não admira que o meu namorado esteja zangado comigo por uma coisa que eu não tive culpa. – Disse abraçando os seus joelhos, com mais força.

Continuava na mesma posição quando vê um lenço branco à sua frente. Educadamente aceita o lenço e seca as lágrimas com ele. Quando ia agradecer viu que o rapaz já não se encontrava ali. Observa o lenço com mais atenção e com alguma dificuldade, pela escassez de luz, consegue ver um G bordado a preto no tecido branco. " Quem seria ele?" questiona-se, enquanto um pequeno e fraco sorriso se forma nos seus lábios.

_**Continua… **_

****

* * *

_Bem, espero que tenham gostado deste capitulo (mesmo depois da demora). O proximo deve tambem demorar a sair, já que a escola começou e eu ainda não tenho uma ideia fixa do que vai aconteçer. Mas se demorar muito não deixem de ler ;p_

_Obrigada pelos Reviews, espero receber neste cap tambem alguns. Ás pessoas que deixaram no capitulo anterior mais uma vez obrigado e espero que tenham gostado deste tambem._

_Até ao proximo_

_bjx_

_Danny_


	3. Reencontros

**Olá malta. Ca estou eu de novo (bem muito tempo depois, mas voltei). desculpem la a demora, mas é que eu tinha preguisa de escrever;p**

**Bem pessoal novo que apareçe e idades é:**

**Naruto - 16 anos  
Tenten - 17 anos**

* * *

3º Capitulo – Reencontros

Numa manhã de trovoada e chuva torrencial, todos dormiam cansados da festa do dia anterior que tinha esgotado as energias a todos, até dos mais eléctricos. Á frente da enorme mansão Hyuuga, encontravam-se duas pessoas que olhavam a casa. Não se conseguia perceber quem eram, graças aos chapéus-de-chuva que cada um segurava, e por causa de imensa chuva que caía das nuvens cinzentas. Um forte relâmpago cai provocando uma imensa luz, dando mais cor às duas pessoas, nesse momento.

- Finalmente chegámos. – Fala um dos vultos dando a entender ser uma mulher.

- É o que parece. – Disse o homem que se encontrava ao lado da mulher.

- Bem mano, finalmente regressámos. – Disse a mulher.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§£££§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Já era 1 da tarde e ainda todos dormiam descansados, menos uma jovem loira que tinha acordado há umas horas por causa do barulho da chuva e do vento a bater na janela. Temari, já não conseguindo ficar na cama, levanta-se e vai descalça até a sala. Pára quando entra na divisão e fica a observar a chuva cair na rua. Cansada de ver aquela imagem triste dirige-se até a cozinha e começa a prepara algo para comer. Com tudo arranjado, senta-se na mesa e começa a comer vagarosamente.

- Mas que dia. Começou logo bem. – Disse olhando novamente para a rua onde a chuva caia. – Só de pensar que mais daqui a bocado tenho de ir ter com aqueles chatos até fico doente. Este casamento não vai dar certo, nem que as galinhas ganhem dentes. – Suspira e volta a comer.

Gaara entra na cozinha com uma cara sonolenta e senta-se a frente da irmã. Sem pensar duas vezes pega na sandes que ela tinha preparado para si e come-a sem dizer nada. – Gaara, bolas. Isso era meu. – Disse irritada.

- Disseste bem. ERA. – Responde-lhe.

- Ai que raiva! Não sabes cozinhar e depois quem sofre sou eu! Ou tu aprendes a cozinhar ou então já não faço mais comida para ninguém. – Ameaçou a rapariga, enquanto preparava outra sandes para ela.

- Faz como quiseres. Mas já devias estar a caminho da casa do teu noivo. Já são 1:30. – Retrucou o ruivo, friamente.

Temari assusta-se ao olhar para o relógio e sai da cozinha para se começar a arrumar. Entra no quarto, veste a primeira roupa que encontra, vai à casa de banho lavar o rosto, lavar os dentes e pentear-se para depois fazer o seu habitual penteado. Corre até à sala e vê o irmão deitado no sofá, já pronto.

- Vamos. – Disse ele.

Entram no carro e vão em direcção à mansão Hyuuga. Gaara deixa lá a irmã e volta para casa. Quando chegaram Neji, Hinata, Kanome e Hiashi já a esperavam na sala. Ela cumprimenta-os e sentam-se nos restantes sofás vazios.

- Então, temos de escolher uma data. – Disse Kanome, querendo começar com os preparativos.

- Eu já estive a pensar nisso. Mas não me ocorreu nada de mais. – Informa Neji. – Tens alguma data que prefiras, Temari?

- Não. – Respondeu ela, simplesmente.

Nesse instante a campainha toca. Passado um bocado, a empregada aparece na sala com duas pessoas atrás. Hinata olha para a porta e fica como uma cara muito espantada quando vê quem acaba de entrar. Neji, vendo a cara da prima também dirige o olhar para a entrada. A cara dele não era muito diferente da cara da prima. Os dois levantam-se, mas não desviam o olhar da porta. Os olhos de Hinata começam a encher-se de lágrimas. Temari continua a olhar para os dois primos sem entender o que se passa. Hinata começa a correr em direcção à porta, abraçando uma rapariga fortemente. A Sabaku olha para a porta e vê lá duas pessoas. Um rapaz, alto, com belos olhos azuis, loiro e com um corpo muito bonito, e uma rapariga que não dava para ver bem, graças a Hinata que a abraçava fortemente.

As raparigas largam-se dando a possibilidade de ver a estranha. Era uma rapariga muito bonita. Tinha uns grandes olhos cor de avelã, o cabelo castanho preso em dois coques, era um pouco mais baixa que o rapaz e tinha também um corpo muito bonito.

Neji que até agora não se tinha pronunciado, vai até aos dois jovens e abraça-os sendo retribuído. Temari continua sem perceber nada. Hinata e a outra rapariga choravam, pareciam duas madalenas, se elas não parassem podiam causar uma inundação.

Neji e o outro rapaz também estavam abraçados e a chamar nomes, um ao outro. A jovem Hyuuga repara na cara confusa de Temari, limpa as lágrimas e diz:

- Temari, … esta é… a Mitsashi Tenten e este é… Uzumaki Na…ruto. – Disse Hinata muito timidamente. – São nossos amigos de infância...

- Tiveram de se ir embora há 11 anos. Os pais da Tenten adoptaram o Naruto e decidiram mudar-se para outra cidade. Nós tínhamos 6 anos naquela altura. Nunca mais falámos com eles. Por falar nisso, o que vocês estão aqui a fazer? – Interroga Neji, completando a fala da prima.

- Bem, nós viemos ao casamento. – Respondeu Naruto com um sorriso bobo na cara.

- Como souberam? – Pergunta Neji.

- Foi eu que entrei em contacto com eles. – Respondeu Kanome. – Achei que iam gostar da surpresa.

- Então, esta deve ser a noiva. – Naruto apontou para a Temari que se sentiu um pouco constrangida.

- Sim. – Confirmou Neji com a sua habitual voz fria.

- Bem, nós vamos deixar-vos a sós, para porem a conversa em dia. - Kanome e o marido saem da sala deixando os 5 jovens sozinhos.

- Então contem novidades. – Pede Tenten muito empolgada.

- M…Mas o que queres saber? – Pergunta Hinata.

- Como está a malta? – Disse Naruto sentando-se num sofá sendo imitado pelos outros.

- E… então deixa ver… – Começa Hinata

- A Sakura e o Sasuke estão juntos, a Ino e o Shikamaru também estavam… – Afirmou Neji, rapidamente, mas foi interrompido por Naruto.

- A minha Sakura está com aquele idiota? – Reclamou o loiro com uma vozinha chateada.

- Cala-te mano. Tu já esqueceste a Sakura há anos. – Repreende Tenten dando um pequeno murro no braço do rapaz. – Mas eles finalmente ficaram juntos. Que bom. Eu lembro-me quando era pequena, que ela gostava dele.

- É, eles namoram já há algum tempo. – Disse Neji, indiferente.

- 2 Anos. – Completou Hinata.

- Mas o Shikamaru e a Ino! Esses é que eu nunca esperava! – Exclama Tenten.

Temari ao ouvir o nome do rapaz, sente algo apertar dentro do seu coração.

- Eles namoram também há, se não me engano, 2 anos. Mas a relação deles não está muito estável neste momento. Nem sei se andam ou já não. É que o Shikamaru apanhou-a aos beijos com um amigo dele. Mas pela versão dela, o outro é que a agarrou, então agora ela anda insuportável, e ele… bem… ele nem se importa muito para variar. – Explica Neji.

- Queres dizer que continua o mesmo preguiçoso de 11 anos atrás. – Conclui Naruto.

- Não, ele está pior. – Dramatiza Neji.

Temari já não se encontrava lá, ou pelo o menos, não os seus pensamentos. A sua mente corria em volta do Nara. Desde que Tenten tinha falado dele, perdera logo a sua atenção à conversa.

- VAMOS VÊ-LOS! – Grita tão alto o Uzumaki, que consegue com que Temari desperte dos seus pensamentos.

- Está bem. Mas não era preciso gritar. – Reclama Tenten para o seu irmão.

Neji pega no seu telemóvel e liga aos amigos para se encontrarem todos.

- Já está tudo combinado. Daqui a 5 minutos há frente da escola primária. – Disse Neji, quando acabou de desligar o telemóvel.

Os 5 jovens levantam-se e começam a caminhar alegremente até à escola primária. Temari ia afastada do grupo. O Hyuuga, ao reparar no incómodo da noiva, recua o passo ficando ao lado dela.

- Sabes, estive a pensar. Devíamos fazer um jantar com os padrinhos do casamento. Era para ser um convite mais formal. – Temari desperta dos seus pensamentos quando ouve o noivo a falar do casamento.

- É, deves ter razão. – Concorda Temari.

- Já sabes quem vais pedir para ser os teus padrinhos? – Pergunta Neji.

- Estava a pensar no meu irmão e na Sakura. Também não conheço mais ninguém que possa ser. E tu?

- O Shikamaru, … e se calhar a Tenten. É isso mesmo. Fica esses os dois. – Temari, ao ouvir novamente o nome do rapaz dos seus pensamentos, pára. O moreno vê-a a parar e também pára. – Algum problema? – A loira sai dos pensamentos, sorri ligeiramente para o noivo, e continua andar.

- Nada não. Estava a pensar como conseguir convencer o meu irmão a ser o meu padrinho. – Mente Temari.

- Pelo que conheço do Gaara, é só pedires com jeitinho que ele aceita. – Responde ironicamente Neji.

- Também acho. O que achas melhor? Uma faca ou uma moto-serra? – Pergunta na brincadeira Temari.

Os dois olham-se e começam a rir-se. Os três lá na frente ouvem os risos atrás e olham e deparam-se com uma cena nunca pensada ser vista. Neji ria alegremente junto com a noiva.

- Parece que eles se dão bem. – Comenta Tenten.

Os outros dois jovens apenas concordam com a cabeça, e continuam andar para não interromper o casal.

- Mas bem, falando a sério. Quando estás a pensar fazer esse jantar? – Pergunta Temari.

- Hoje. Falamos com eles hoje, ok? – Pergunta Neji. A Sabaku apenas concorda com a cabeça. – Depois já combinamos melhor as horas.

O resto do caminho foi feito em silêncio da parte dos noivos. Passados alguns segundos, finalmente chegam a um grande pátio ao pé da escola primária. Naruto, Neji, Tenten e Hinata estavam entretidos com a conversa. Mesmo com a alegre conversa, Neji não conseguia parar de mandar alguns olhares de relance a Temari que olhava a escola com atenção.

Nesse momento atrás de uma árvore ouvem-se uns risinhos. Temari fica curiosa e vai ver o que é.

Ao lá chegar, depara-se com Sakura e Sasuke aos amassos encostados à árvore. Sasuke beijava intensamente Sakura, sendo retribuído. As suas mãos passavam pelas pernas nuas (por causa da saia) da namorada, enquanto as mãos dela despenteavam os seus cabelos negros. Temari fica com cara de parva a olhar a cena. Quando recupera do choque, finge estar a tossir para chamar atenção do casal. Sakura e Sasuke largam-se e olham para a rapariga com as faces um pouco coradas.

- Bem, parece que estou a interromper, não é? – Disse Temari ironicamente.

- Bem, por acaso até est… – Começou Sasuke, mas Sakura tapa a sua boca com a mão.

- Não, Temari, deixa estar. Então o Neji já chegou não é? Eu quero ver a tal surpresa de que ele nos falou. – Disse Sakura tentando fugir à conversa.

Temari sorri e começa a andar sendo seguida por Sakura e Sasuke de mãos dadas. Ao chegar ao pé dos amigos, Sakura larga Sasuke e corre para abraçar os dois jovens recentemente regressados. Sasuke que ainda não os tinha visto, fica com uma pontada de ciúmes. Ia começar a reclamar algo, mas Temari agarra-lhe o pulso, tentando acalmá-lo.

- Bem, é melhor acalmares-te. Não é nada disso que estás a pensar. – Sasuke olha com uma cara interrogativa para a noiva do seu amigo. Ela sorri e aponta com a cabeça para o grupo de jovens que já se tinham largado. Sasuke repara, então, que são os seus amigos de infância.

- OLHEM O IDIOTA DO SASUKE! – Berra Naruto com um sorriso bobo na cara.

Temari e Sasuke aproximam-se do grupo, este último com os dos seus raros sorrisos no rosto. Sasuke aperta a mão de Naruto, mas este puxa-o para um abraço, o qual o Uchiha acaba por corresponder. Depois de se separarem, Tenten atira-se nos braços do Sasuke, que também a abraça.

- Hei! Vejam lá, eu estou aqui! – Disse Sakura na brincadeira mas com um tom de ciúmes na voz.

Tenten e Sasuke largam-se. O rapaz vai até a namorada e abraça-a pela cintura.

- Não sejas tão ciumenta. – Acabando de dizer isso beija-a.

- Olha quem fala. – Comenta Temari referindo-se ao que se tinha passado a pouco tempo.

Sasuke solta-se de Sakura e olha com um olhar ameaçador para a loira. Nesse momento, vê-se outra loira a aproximar com uma cara um tanto triste. Ela chega ao pé dos amigos, dá um "oi" e encosta-se a uma árvore sem tirar os olhos vermelhos do chão. Os 7 jovens ficam com uma cara de parvos a olhar para a loira.

- As coisas estão mesmo negras. – Sussurra Tenten ao ouvido da Sakura.

A rapariga apenas concorda com a cabeça. Naruto encosta-se ao lado dela. Ela não diz nada. Ele olha para os amigos, mas eles só olham para ver o que ele fazia. Ele suspira e passa um braço em redor os ombros dela. Ino assusta-se e empurra Naruto para o chão, mas por azar ela também cai em por cima dela. Os outros jovens desataram a rir ao ver a cena.

- SEU TARADO! QUEM PENSAS QUE ÉS? LARGA-ME! VÁ LARGA-ME! OLHA QUE EU GRITO! – Gritava Ino em cima do Naruto, enquanto agarrava o pescoço dele.

- Mas Ino, tu já estas a gritar. – Disse Sakura que se ria encostada a árvore onde os dois jovens estavam antes de cair.

- Bem maninho, acho que não era bem isto que tu planeavas. – Disse Tenten também a rir.

Ino reconhece aquela voz. Olha para trás e vê Tenten a rir loucamente. Volta a olhar para baixo e vê Naruto já com uma cara roxa por falta de ar. Ino larga-lhe o pescoço e abraça-o. Passado um bocado larga-o, sai de cima dele e abraça Tenten fortemente.

- O que vocês estão aqui a fazer? – Pergunta aos irmãos.

- Então viemos ao casamento, não e lógico? – Responde Tenten enquanto ajudava o irmão a levantar-se. Ficaram todos a conversar até que o telemóvel da Temari toca. Ela pede licença e vai atender um pouco afastada do grupo.

- Estou? – Diz ela quando atende o telemóvel.

- _Já devias estar aqui em casa. Onde andas? – _Diz uma voz no outro lado da linha.

- Em frente da escola primaria, com o teu querido amigo e com os amigos dele. – Disse Temari.

Ela estava de costas para o grupo de amigos, não podendo reparar que o rapaz dos seus pensamentos se aproximava do grupo.

- _Ok. Então eu vou ter ai contigo, percebes-te? -_ Temari suspira e vira-se para o grupo. Ao repara que o Nara já se encontrava presente, ela paralisa. Os olhares que Ino lhe lançava, deixavam-na mais desconfortada. Ele tentava manter o contacto visual com ela, mas sempre falhava quando olhava para Tenten que estava ao lado dela. Temari estava tão absorvida em seus pensamentos que nem repara que o seu irmão gritava no outro lado da linha. Só repara quando ele grita mais alto.

- O que foi? – Pergunta Temari com a cara mais santa do mundo.

- _Deixaste-me a falar sozinho. Bem, eu vou ai ter contigo. Não saias dai. – _Dizendo isso ele desliga o telemóvel.

Temari, sem mais nenhuma alternativa regressa para o pé do grupo. Eles falavam animadamente, excepto Ino que por mais esforços fizesse não consegui conter a tristeza. Shikamaru parecia indiferente à conversa, ou olhava para as nuvens ou olhava para a Temari. Quando os seus olhares se encontravam não conseguiam evitar o rubor na sua face e um pequeno sorriso aparecer no rosto.

- Eu vi isso, Temari. – Sussurrou uma voz ao ouvido de Temari fazendo ela arrepiar-se. Rapidamente ela olha para trás e dá de caras com o irmão. Ela suspira um pouco aliviada.

- Não me assustes dessa maneira. – Resmunga Temari.

- Hei, pessoal que tal sair daqui? Já estou farta de estar aqui. – Reclama Tenten. – Quem és tu? – Pergunta quando repara em Gaara.

- Este é o Gaara. O irmão da Temari. – Responde Neji. – Bem, Gaara acho que não conheces ninguém, não é? – O ruivo nem responde.

Neji já habituado à atitude do amigo, aceita o seu silêncio como um sim.

– Bem, esta é a Tenten, uma amiga que regressou agora, Naruto, o seu irmão. Aquela ali é a Sakura e ao lado dela o Sasuke, o seu namorado. E por último, a loira stressada ali é a Ino. E ele é o Shikamaru. – Disse Neji muito rapidamente.

Eles cumprimentaram-se e começaram a andar pelas ruas da cidade. As raparigas, excepto Temari, falavam muito animadamente. Os rapazes só comentavam uma coisa ou outra de vez em quando.

Neji, acelera um pouco o passo para ficar ao lado da sua recente noiva.

- Então, já falaste com algum? – Pergunta.

- Algum quê? – Disse ela sem entender onde o noivo queria chegar.

- Padrinho.

- Ah não. E tu? – Pergunta Temari.

- Vou falar agora com o Shikamaru. – Respondeu.

- Eu falo agora com a Sakura. Mas o que queres que eu diga?

- Pede para irem jantar fora. Depois nós lá convidamos. Mas não digas o porquê do jantar. Quero que seja surpresa. Fica no restaurante Ichiraku às 8 horas. Ok?

- Está bem. – Temari acelera um pouco o passo até ficar ao lado da amiga de cabelos rosados. – Hei Sakura que tal irmos jantar ao Ichiraku?

- O quê? Esse é o melhor restaurante da cidade. É claro que vou. Mas porque me estás a convidar?

- Depois vês. Bem, a gente vê-se lá às 8, ok?

- Ok. – Temari desacelera o passo ficando assim novamente atrás das raparigas.

Lá atrás, Neji tentava convencer Shikamaru a ir ao jantar.

- Vá lá Shika, anda lá. – Disse Neji.

- É muito problemático. Porque raio queres que eu vá jantar contigo no melhor restaurante da cidade? – Pergunta Shikamaru com a sua voz de tédio.

- È surpresa. Tu depois vês. – Continua a insistir Neji.

- Bah, que problemático. Está bem, eu vou. – Disse Shikamaru finalmente derrotado pelo amigo.

Neji acelera novamente o passo e fica ao lado da Temari.

- Aqueles os dois já estão. Como fazemos com os outros? – Pergunta Temari.

- Bem… – Começa Neji mas é interrompido por um grito da Sakura.

- MALTA, VAMOS LANCHAR NESTA PASTELERIA. – Todos concordam com a cabeça e entram.

Era uma pastelaria muito acolhedora, paredes num rosa escuro no tecto que se ia aclarando à medida que descia para o chão. As mesas eram redondas e azuis claras. Estava ligeiramente cheia. Ao fundo por sorte do grupo havia quatro mesas rectangulares que davam para todos. Eles dirigem-se até a mesa e sentam-se. Temari aproveita esse momento para convidar o seu irmão, já que ele se tinha sentado ao seu lado.

- Hei Gaara. – Este olha para a irmã. – Que tal irmos jantar fora? Não me esta apetecer cozinhar. – Disse Temari. Gaara apenas concorda com a cabeça.

- Podemos ir, mas pagas tu. – Temari sem alternativa aceita a proposta do irmão.

Neji que estava sentado ao lado da noiva, repara que ela já tinha convidado o irmão. Neji tenta procurar Tenten pela mesa, e dá com ela mesmo sentada ao seu lado, falando alegremente com Sakura à sua frente. Esta última levanta-se para ir à casa-de-banho, então Neji aproveita o momento.

- Hei Tenten. Que tal ires jantar comigo hoje? – Pergunta Neji. Tenten olha assustada para o amigo.

- Estás doido? Tu estás noivo. Não posso ir. – Disse Tenten incomodada com o convite.

- Não é nada disso. Preciso de te pedir uma coisa. E ao jantar, a Temari também vai. – Tenta explicar Neji, sem dizer muita coisa sobre o jantar.

- Assim já está melhor. Eu vou. – Disse finalmente Tenten.

- Mas por favor não comentes com ninguém. O jantar vai ser no restaurante Ichiraku às 8. – Tenten apenas concorda com a cabeça.

Nesse momento Sakura chega, dando início novamente à conversa das duas.

Temari, para variar naquele dia, estava absorvida nos seus pensamentos. Shikamaru, á sua frente também não estava muito diferente. As suas pernas por baixo da mesa raspavam ligeiramente. Temari, ao sentir aquele toque, o seu coração acelerava intensamente, um rubor na sua face aparecia vagarosamente. Com Shikamaru também acontecia a mesma coisa. Os seus olhares não paravam de se encarar. Já estavam lá há 30 minutos, mas o tempo, para eles, pareceu séculos, não tinham tomado atenção nenhuma ao resto do grupo. Todos começam a levantar-se. Temari e Shikamaru ficam a olhara para eles sem entender o que se estava a passar.

- Hei o que se passa? – Pergunta Temari ao irmão.

- Vamos todos embora. Já são 7 horas. – Responde Gaara. Temari levanta-se rapidamente. Despede-se de todos, lança um último olhar a Shikamaru e sai arrastando o irmão com ela. Rapidamente, chegam a casa. Temari corre até ao quarto, pega no primeiro vestido que vê, numa toalha e fecha-se na casa-de-banho para tomar banho. Já lá dentro grita para o irmão.

- Gaara despacha-te. Quero ver se ás 8 horas estou lá. – A Sabaku numa enorme correria despachou-se, faltava já 5 minutos para a hora combinada do jantar.

Ela tinha um vestido comprido de costas nuas de cor de vinho. Um decote oval fazendo com que os seus belos ombros ficam-se descobertos. Umas pequenas sandálias pretas com um ligeiro salto. Para variar tinha o cabelo preso nos seus habituais 4 rabos de cavalos.

Gaara já estava sentado no sofá da sala á espera da sua irmã. Ele vestia umas calças pretas e uma camisa bege.

Rapidamente, eles dirigem-se para o restaurante. Gaara já ia entrar no luxuoso restaurante, mas Temari impediu-o de entrar.

- Não vamos entrar? – Pergunta Gaara à irmã.

- Espera pelos outros. – Gaara olha para a irmã sem perceber ao que ela se referia.

Encosta-se a parede, e fica à espera que a irmã decide-se entrar. Nesse momento Sakura aparece no outro lado da rua. Vestia um vestido branco pelos os joelhos, uma sandália branca e o cabelo solto. Ela chega até a Temari e cumprimenta-a.

- Agora já podemos entrar? – Pergunta Gaara irritado. Nesse momento Sakura repara na presença do irmão da sua nova amiga.

- Temari, disseste que éramos só nós duas. Porque o trouxeste? – Pergunta a recém-chegada referindo-se a Gaara.

- Acalmem-se. Quando o resto chegar logo vêem. – Disse Temari.

Passados alguns segundos, Tenten aparece com Neji.

Ela vestia um vestido vermelho comprido, umas sandálias pretas, e o cabelo com duas tranças. Eles cumprimentaram-se e logo em seguida apareceu Shikamaru, com a sua normal cara de sono. Vestia umas calças pretas com uma camisa branca e um casaco preto. Neji e Temari entraram, sendo seguidos pelos outros, sem entenderem o que se estava a passar.

Neji foi falar com um empregado que os levou para uma zona reservada. Entraram dentro de uma sala com uma mesa para 6 pessoas, muito bem decorada.

As paredes eram em tom bege e o chão de madeira. Em cima da mesa ao centro encontrava-se um enorme enfeite de frutas. 3 Empregados entraram dentro do cómodo e conduziram as três jovens até aos seus lugares. Gentilmente retiraram o casaco que cada uma tinha vestido e puxaram as cadeiras para elas se sentarem. Os rapazes também se dirigem à mesa e se sentam.

Os empregados entregam a cada um, uma ementa. Escolhem e pedem os seus pedidos. Durante o curto prazo de tempo em que estiveram à espera das suas comidas, estiveram em completo silêncio.

Neji olhava para os lados com um ar muito distante, ao seu lado Sakura brincava com uma madeixa do cabelo, Tenten à sua frente brincava com os talheres, Shikamaru ao seu lado olhava fixamente para Temari que retribuía o olhar, e ao lado do Nara encontrava-se Gaara que observava cada movimento da irmã com o amigo do noivo.

A comida finalmente chegou. Pratos lindos e bem decorados. Tinham um óptimo aspecto. Começaram a comer vagarosamente, e em silêncio. Sakura começava a incomodar-se com o silêncio.

- A comida está muito boa não acham? – Disse para quebrar o silêncio da mesa, mas não teve muito sucesso. O grupo apenas afirmou com a cabeça. – Então, alguém me pode dizer porque estamos aqui os 6 a jantar? – Proferiu a pergunta que estava encravada na garganta da maioria dos jovens sentados aquela mesa.

Neji olha para Temari, que ao ouvir a pergunta despertou dos seus pensamentos.

- Bem, nós… eu e a Temari, convidámo-los a jantar aqui hoje para vos fazer um convite. – Disse Neji.

Temari só ouvia atentamente o que o noivo dizia.

– Eu, Hyuuga Neji convido-te, a ti Mitsashi Tenten, e a ti Nara Shikamaru, para serem os meus padrinhos de casamento. – Os dois jovens olharam para o amigo tentando raciocinar direito.

Tenten mal saio do choque levantou-se da cadeira e caminhou até ao Shikamaru. Pendura-se no pescoço dele e sorri.

- Claro que aceitamos. Não é Shikamaru? – Disse a rapariga ainda pendurada no pescoço do jovem, o que fez com que Temari ficasse um pouco desconfortável perante aquela cena.

- Que problemática. – Responde Shikamaru. O rapaz tira os braços da jovem, do seu pescoço e aceita o convite do amigo.

- Eu também tenho de ser tão formal? – Pergunta Temari ao noivo.

- Bem… - Começa ele mas é interrompido por Sakura.

- Claro que aceito. – Disse com um sorriso no rosto. Temari retribui, olha para o irmão que tinha uma cara indiferente ao possível convite.

- Gaara… – Disse Temari.

- Eu aceito. – Disse o irmão da jovem indiferente.

A partir desse momento tudo ficou mais alegre. Neji, Sakura e Tenten falavam tão alegremente que até se esqueceram do resto do grupo. Gaara só comia calado e observava de vez em quando a irmã. Temari mais uma vez observava Shikamaru, e vice-versa.

O jantar acabou rapidamente, pelo o menos para algumas das pessoas. À saída do restaurante, cada um se dirigiu para a sua casa.

Temari mal chega a casa, enfia-se no quarto. Veste um pijama e deita-se na cama. Fica horas às voltas na cama. Por um pequeno relógio na parede, ela vê as horas a passar. Às 3 da manhã ainda não conseguia dormir.

Sem esperanças de conseguir adormecer, veste uma roupa e sai sorrateiramente do quarto. Começa a caminhar pela casa. Ao chegar a sala encontra o irmão num sono leve, deitado no sofá. Vai na sua direcção, dá-lhe um pequeno beijo na testa e sai de casa para ver se ganhava sono. Sem saber por onde ir vai em direcção a floresta. Começa a caminhar pelo caminho escuro, só iluminado pela luz da lua cheia. As árvores mexiam-se ao saber do vento. Ela chega ao pé do lago, tira os sapatos e senta-se para molhar os pés na água fria. Mexe-os ligeiramente pés para ver se os aquecia. A água começa a molhar-lhe as calças que tinha vestido.

- Bem, que problemática – disse a voz de uma pessoa conhecida que acabara de se sentar ao seu lado. Temari assusta-se um pouco e acaba por molhar os dois - Bah, que problemático. -Temari olha para o lado e vê o padrinho de casamento do seu noivo. Shikamaru, estava sentado ao seu lado tentando limpar os milhares de gotas que a rapariga lhe tinha mandado em cima.

- Desculpa. É que me assustaste. - Desculpa-se Temari, Shikamaru não diz nada, apenas deita-se a olhar para as estrelas e algumas nuvens que estavam no negro céu.

A loira volta a olhar para a água. Já lá estavam à 30 minutos e nenhum dos dois tinha coragem de dizer nada. Ela volta a olhar para o lado e vê Shikamaru na mesma posição. Já com um pouco de sono deita-se ao seu lado. O rapaz olha para o lado e vê a rapariga quase a dormir e com frio.

- Não achas que é problemático, estares com os pés dentro de água? - Pergunta. Temari tira os pés de dentro de água e calça-se.

- Mas tu achas tudo problemático? - Pergunta um pouco irritada.

- Sim. - Responde simplesmente e Temari encolhe-se com frio.

O Nara vê o estado da rapariga e puxa-a para perto de si. Ao princípio ela pensa em reclamar, mas ao sentir aqueles braços quentes em redor de si, apenas se aconchega. Shikamaru passa um braço pela sua cintura, e Temari abraça-o e deita a sua cabeça no seu peito. O jovem, sem saber porquê, começa a acariciar os cabelos loiros da rapariga. No rosto de Temari, um pequeno sorriso tímido aparece.

- Posso saber o que estás aqui a fazer a esta hora? - Pergunta Temari.

- Não me apetecia dormir. E era muito problemático ficar em casa. Então vim ver as nuvens. – A Sabaku sorri por causa da resposta que o rapaz deu.

- Tu não existes. - Respondeu ela.

- Olha quem fala. Foste tu que te mudaste a mudaste a minha vida. - Disse Shikamaru sem pensar. Temari levanta-se rapidamente, e olha o jovem.

- O que queres disser com isso? - Pergunta.

- Bah, que problemático. – Disse novamente o jovem mas sem responder á pergunta. Temari irritada leva as mãos ao pescoço do jovem para o esganar. Shikamaru tira as mãos dela do seu pescoço, mas ela perde o equilíbrio e cai em cima dele, fazendo com que os seus rostos ficassem muito próximos. Temari sente o rosto a corar. Fora de si, ela começa a aproximar mais os seus rostos. Os olhos começaram a fechar-se. Cada vez mais próximos Shikamaru também começa a aproximar-se. Finalmente os seus lábios tocam-se. O beijo começa calmamente, mas cheio de amor e desejo. Os braços do rapaz passam pela cintura dela e fazem com que ela fique mais em cima de si. Temari passa os braços pelo pescoço de jovem Nara fazendo com que aprofundassem mais o beijo. Temari sente a língua de Shikamaru a pedir permissão para entrar para entrar na sua boca. Ela abre ligeiramente os lábios dando permissão. As línguas de ambos faziam uma dança sensual. Nesse momento o moreno ganha consciência e afasta-a ligeiramente. Ela fica a olhar para ele sem entender o que se passava. Chateada, Temari sai de cima dele e senta-se ao seu lado, sem olhá-lo. Shikamaru vê a reacção da rapariga e arrepende-se do seu acto. Ele senta-se e pega numa das mãos dela. Ela puxa-a para se soltar dele. Ele senta-se atrás dela e abraça-a pela cintura. Ela tenta soltar-se mas em vão.

- Não fiques assim. Aquilo foi um erro. - disse.

- Olha que bom saber. - disse chateada.

- Tu vais-te casar…

- Com um homem que não me chama a atenção, ao contrário de ti. - Contradiz Temari. Shikamaru puxa-a para perto de si. E ela desta vez não se soltou.

- Eu tenho uma semi-namorada – disse um pouco triste.

- Tu amas-a? - Pergunta Temari.

- Não sei. – respondeu ele, olhando para o céu.

- Gostas de mim?

- Acho que sim.

- Não gostaste do beijo? Achaste um erro? - Pergunta Temari.

- Gostei. Eu só acho que foi um erro por aquelas razões que te disse. - Responde Shikamaru.

- E não podíamos tentar? Ninguém tem de saber. - Disse manhosa. Temari vira-se e beija-o novamente.

Temari começa-o a empurrar ficando novamente deitados com ela por cima. Quando ficam sem ar, separaram-se e Temari aconchega-se novamente no colo do jovem.

- Bah, como és problemática. Mas acho que podemos tentar. – Concordou ele, enquanto acariciava os cabelos dela.

Ela dá um sorriso e abraça-o fortemente, como se tivesse medo que ele fugisse. Em pouco tempo os dois jovens adormecem felizes nos braços um do outro.

_**Continua…**_

* * *

Oi de novo ;p

bem como repararam este cap ta maiorzinho, eu ando a evulir ;p  
espero que tenham gostado  
eu kero mts reviews esta bem? sejam bonzinhos va;

Bem quero agradeçer as pessoas que deixaram review e gostara do cap anterior, mais uma vez obrigado, espero que tambem tenham gostado deste.

bjx ate a proxima.

PS: Espero nao demorar a postar, mas descançem eu n vou abadonar a fic;p


	4. Pequeno Problema

4º Capitulo – Pequeno problema

O sol já brilhava algum tempo no céu. Temari ainda se encontrava adormecida sobre o peito de Shikamaru. O jovem, por outro lado, já algum tempo que se encontrava acordado. Mas não queria sair daquela posição, ter a loira em seus braços era como se ele fosse uma nuvem, livre. Os seus compridos dedos brincavam suavemente com algumas madeixas de cabelos loiros dela que teimosamente saíam do seu lugar. Ela remexe-se um pouco, assustando Nara e vagarosamente vai abrindo os olhos. Meio confusa olha para os lados e começa a lembra-se da madrugada anterior. Um pequeno sorriso formara-se em seu rosto e cheia de preguiça, acomoda-se mais no peito do rapaz.

- Bom dia. – Disse a jovem com uma voz sonolenta.

- Bom dia. Então dorminhoca, dormiste bem? – Pergunta Shikamaru.

- Melhor impossível. – Disse Temari com um sorriso maroto no rosto. Ela levanta-se e deita-se sobre o corpo dele. Os seus lábios, sem meios caminhos, vão em direcção aos lábios doces do jovem, os braços do jovem entrelaçam na delicada cintura da Sabaku. Ficaram a beijaram-se durante vários minutos. Quando o ar faltou, tiveram de se separar. Temari saio de cima dele e dirigiu-se até ao lago, tira os sapatos, senta-se na beira e molha os pés como na noite anterior. Shikamaru, sem muita vontade, levanta-se e senta-se atrás dela, apoiando a sua cabeça no delicado ombro da jovem. Ela fica a brincar com a água em seus pés, enquanto Nara quase dormia em seu ombro com os braços de volta da sua cintura.

- AI QUE RAIVA JÁ TE DISSE PARA NÃO ME SEGUIRES. – Grita uma voz assustando os dois amantes. Podia reparar-se que a pessoa ainda se encontrava longe, mas o que mais os assustou foi conhecerem a dona daquela voz. Em seguida ouvem outra voz, mas esta foi tão baixo que não se conseguia decifrar o que dizia nem identifica-la. Temari afasta-se rapidamente e Shikamaru olha-a confuso.

- Bem que fazemos agora? – Pergunta uma Temari atrapalhada. - Não podemos ser apanhados.

- Bah, … que problemático. Bem eu sei que não podemos ser apanhados, mas o que queres fazer? Esconder-te? – Disse ironicamente.

Temari fica a olha-lo confusa mas depois da um pequeno sorriso. Aproxima-se dele e beija-o rapidamente.

- És um génio, agora vê lá se não abres a boca para dizer que estou aqui. – Disse antes de se ir esconder rapidamente atrás de uns arbustos que havia ao lado do lago.

- Que problemática… – Disse Shikamaru ao vê-la desaparecer entre a folhagem verde e ele deita-se para trás como se nada se passasse. A voz cada vez se aproximava mais, mas a outra já não dava sinais de vida. Temari vê as duas pessoas a aproximar-se. A primeira, que eles tinham logo identificado, era Ino. Mais a trás, Temari ao reparar quem vinha fica branca, era Gaara o seu irmão mais novo. Shikamaru sente a presença dos outros dois jovens mas nem se mexe. Ino para de gritar e senta-se ao lado de Shikamaru que olha para o lado mas rapidamente volta a desfiar o olhar para as nuvens. Gaara estava de pé atrás deles a correr os campos com os olhos. De repente para o olhar num par de sapatos á beira lago. Temari ao reparar no olhar do irmão congela. Shikamaru tenta que nenhum dos dois se apercebe-se mas Gaara vê um pequeno rasto de água ate aos arbustos e fixa o seu olhar neles. Temari volta a congelar e tenta manter a respiração para não dar a entender que lá se encontrava. O seu olhar fixa-se neles. Desfia o olhar e sai pelo o caminho que tinha aparecido.

- Finalmente vais-te embora. – Reclama Ino.

- O que eu procuro não esta aqui. – Disse Gaara mas olhando novamente os arbustos uma última vez antes de sair da vista dos jovens. Ino volta a sua atenção para Nara que estava a olhar as nuvens perdido em pensamentos.

- Han…Shikamaru será que podemos falar? – Pergunta Ino com um pouco receio na voz.

- Por mim… – Temari olhava fixamente para o casal a sua frente. Algo apertava intensamente o seu coração por ver os dois ali juntos.

- Eu sei que não acreditas em mim., mesmo dizendo o contrário, vai haver sempre algo a incomodar entre nós – Disse Ino com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Nunca vai ser como antes. – Disse simplesmente.

- Eu sei que não vai. Mas podíamos tentar. – Ino nesse momento já tinha lágrimas a rolarem pelo o seu belo rosto. – Tens outra. – Shikamaru olha confuso para ela. – TU TENS OUTRA MULHER, É ISSO. É POR ISSO QUE É MUITO DIFICIL DE COMPREENDER QUE NÃO TE TRAI? É POR TU FAZERES O MESMO COMIGO NÃO É? – Shikamaru já não conseguia ouvir tais barbaridades então agarra-a pelos os ombros com força. Os seus olhos dão-se com os da Temari e ele suaviza a força.

- Não fales do que não sabes. Eu nunca te trai, estou apenas confuso. Será que isso agora é proibido?

- Não, não é. Mas eu tenho a certeza que há outra, e eu vou descobrir quem é, e vou arruinar-lhe a vida ate que ela morra. – Disse Ino. – Mas dou-te até manha para pensares no que queres da vida, amanha diz-me alguma coisa. – Dizendo isso sai a correr com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. Temari sai de onde estava escondida e vai em direcção ao jovem rapaz.

- Vais ter que lhe desculpar. – Disse mal chegou ao pé dele.

- O que? – Pergunta confuso, não querendo acreditar no que ela estava a dizer. Temari senta-se a seu lado e fica a olhar para o horizonte.

- Tens de a desculpar, tens que voltar para a tua ex-namorada. – Disse sem tirar os olhos no lindo lago azul.

- Mas estas doida ou que? Eu não vou voltar para ela. – Disse Shikamaru confiante.

- TU NÃO ESTAS A PERCEBER? SE ELA DESCOBRE QUE GOSTAS DE MIM, COMO DISSES-TE ONTEM A NOITE, ELA VAI ARRUINAR-NOS A VIDA. EU TENHO DE ME CASAR BOLAS. NÃO SEI O QUE NOS PODE ACONTEÇER SE DESCOBRIREM QUE GOSTAMOS UM DO OUTRO. Só se tudo o que me disseste ontem for mentira. Só se não gostares verdadeiramente de mim.

- Eu gosto de ti, não precisas de gritar. Mas se eu volto para ela como será nos? Não estas a pensar em teres um romance as escondidas pois não? – Mas olhando para a cara dela recebe logo a resposta. – És mesmo problemática. – Temari da um sorrisinho cínico e senta-se sobre as pernas dele. Ele levanta-se para ficar sentado, e beija-a intensamente. – Não te vais sentir mal quando eu tiver de beijar a Ino? – Pergunta com uma voz manhosa.

- Claro que vou. Mas temos de correr esse risco. – Disse Temari enquanto deitava a cabeça nos ombros do rapaz. – Mas se tu, por acaso fores alem disso, ai o caso muda de figura. – Disse como uma agressividade que assusta o jovem.

- Que problemática. – Disse Shikamaru com um pequeno sorriso na cara. Eles ficam ali durante varias horas a trocar carícias e beijos. No meio de um desses beijos Shikamaru leva a mão aos cabelos loiros da jovem e tira-lhe um dos elásticos. Ao fazer esse movimento, ele sem querer, raspa com o relógio que se encontrava no seu pulso, na cara delicada dela. Ela geme de dor e pega-lhe no pulso para ver as horas, a sua cara assusta-se quando repara que os ponteiros marcam as 4 horas da tarde. Rapidamente levanta-se e vai até a beira do lago calçar os sapatos. Em seguida aproxima-se de Nara, que olhava a cena sem perceber o que se passava, e tira-lhe o elástico da mão metendo-o novamente do sítio. Ela senta-se outra vez no colo dele e beija-o.

- Bem, tenho de ir. Acho que o Neji ainda queria preparar alguma coisa hoje. – Disse Temari.

- Esta bem. E quando voltamo-nos a ver? – Pergunta como se ela fosse a coisa que ele mais precisa-se no mundo.

- Não sei. Depois vemos isso. Tenho de ir. Acho que o meu irmão sabia que eu estava aqui. – ela dá-lhe mais um beijo e sai a correr em direcção a cidade. Corre rapidamente em direcção a sua nova casa e ao chegar, a casa encontrava-se completamente vazia, só havia um bilhete em cima da mesinha na sala.

_Temari_

_Não sei onde te enfias-te mas quando chegares vai imediatamente para casa do teu noivo. Não é um pedido é um ordem, despacha-te. _

_Gaara._

Temari fica a olhar para o papel sem muita vontade de ir para lá. Mas vendo que não tinha remédio, vai tomar um banho e mudar de roupa metendo-se rapidamente a caminho. Num instante chega a enorme mansão, toca a campainha e a habitual empregada abre-lhe a porta e leva-a a sala onde o seu noivo e mais alguns amigos lá se encontravam. Ao entrar na enorme sala, Temari vê logo todos os amigos do noivo do dia anterior, a excepção de Shikamaru. Neji levanta-se com um sorriso tímido nos lábios e vai até a noiva onde deposita um beijo na bochecha esquerda. Eles vão se sentar junto do restante grupo e ficaram a conversar durante muito tempo ate o telemóvel de Ino começar a tocar. Todos se calaram dando a possibilidade de ela conseguir atender a chamada.

- Sim? – Diz Ino. – O que queres? … Esta bem eu vou já ai ter … Já ne! – Desliga o telemóvel com um pequeno sorrisinho na cara e levanta-se. – Bem pessoal venho já. O Shikamaru quer falar comigo. – Dizendo isso sai a correr pela porta de casa. "_O Shikamaru sempre fez o que eu mandei. Só espero não me vir arrepender depois."_ Pensa Temari.

- Temari? – Chama Neji tirando a jovem nos seus pensamentos. – Eu estava a pensar em ir a uma discoteca que abriu hoje. Que achas?

- Pode ser. – Disse sem tomar muito importância.

- Hei nos também vamos. Né pessoal? – Disse Naruto e todos concordaram excepto Sasuke.

- Não vens connosco amor? – Pergunta Sakura.

- Não posso. Tenho um jantar importante de família. Mas quando acabar passo por lá. – Responde Sasuke, e começaram a combinar as coisas para a noite.

££££££££££££££££§§§§§§££££££££££££££££

Ino andava calmamente pelas ruas da cidade em direcção a um pequeno jardim. Ela lembrava-se claramente do que aconteceu nesse mesmo jardim a dois anos atrás …

£££££££££££££& Flashback &£££££££££££££

_Num dia de sol, Ino corria em direcção ao pequeno jardim da cidade. Ela estava ansiosa para saber quem era o seu admirador secreto. Ao princípio pensava que era Sasuke, mas ele a uma semana que tinha começado a namora com Sakura, a sua rival e melhor amiga. Ela não sabia porque mas o choque do namoro não foi como ela pensava que seria. Claro que tinha ficado triste, mas aquelas cartas eram como um refúgio. Todos os dias recebia uma, todos os dias uma estava em cima da sua carteira. _

_Finalmente chegou ao jardim. Pouca gente lá se encontrava, e os que lá estavam era crianças com seus pais ou avos. Continua a correr fazendo os seus longos cabelos loiros voarem com o vento. Finalmente chega ao local combinado ao pé do lago onde vários patos nadavam. Á beira havia uma enorme árvore que dava sombra a quase todo o lago. Ela vai-se aproximando da árvore e um vulto começa a aparecer. Um pequeno sorriso nasce nos lábios, não conseguia o identificar. A medida que se aproxima o seu sorriso diminui. Não acreditava no que via. O seu admirador secreto não podia ser ele. _

_- O que fazes aqui? – Pergunta quando chega perto do rapaz. _

_- Pensava que já não vinhas. – Disse ele._

_- Shikamaru, foste tu que me escrevestes aquelas cartas todas? – Pergunta a loira. _

_- Pelo que parece. – Responde o rapaz. _

- _Mas porque não assinaste? – Ino senta-se ao seu lado. Por alguma razão ela já não estava em choque com a descoberta do admirador secreto, ate pelo o contrário sentia-se bem. – Ou então porque não me disseste pessoalmente tudo o que dizias nas cartas? Nos já nos conhecemos a anos. _

_- Era problemático. Mas bem já que tas aqui. Eu quero-te dizer que te amo, como nunca amei ninguém. És especial, única, … mas sempre tiveste aquela paixão pelo Sasuke, por isso é que escrevi as cartas. Desculpa Ino, não te quero forçar a nada. – Shikamaru levanta-se e prepara-se para ir embora, mas o seu pulso é preso. Ele olha para trás e vê Ino com um olhar fixo no lago. _

_- Bem sabes, … eu também pensei que gostava do Sasuke, mas quando ele começou a namorar a Sakura, eu não senti o que pensei que sentiria. E depois as tuas cartas, eram a melhor coisa que me podia ter acontecido. – Ino levanta-se e mete-se em frente do Nara. – Agora percebi uma coisa. Eu também te amo, aquela paixão pelo Sasuke acho que não passava de uma mentira, acho que queria enganar o mundo e a mim própria. Por favor Shikamaru, perdoa-me por eu não ter percebido os meus sentimentos mais cedo. – Ambos lentamente foram-se aproximando ate que se beijaram…_

£££££££££££££& Fim Flashback &£££££££££££££

Agora passado dois anos ela continuava a ama-lo, mas ele, algo o tinha mudado, e ela sabia que não era só aquele beijo acidental. Tinha esperanças que ele lhe explicasse o que se estava a passar. Mas pela sua voz ao telefone sabia que não era isso, tinha percebido. Quando deu por si já se encontrava em frente da mesma árvore de a 2 anos. Shikamaru estava lá deitado a olhar as nuvens, Ino aproxima-se e senta-se ao lado dele, que finalmente percebe a sua presença.

- Chegas-te a horas. Milagre. – Disse sem importância.

- Pelo o que parece. Mas vá, diz o que queres afinal de contas? – Disse impaciente a loira.

- Que problemática. Eu tive a pensar no que disses-te hoje de manha. E bem… desculpa por tudo, a sério. Eu não te queria magoar. Mas sabes, aquele beijo perturbou-me muito. Eu amo-te, e queria tentar tudo de novo. Claro que e se tu… – Ele não conseguiu terminar a frase porque Ino beija-o intensamente. Ele não lhe responde com tanto ânimo mas ela nem se apercebe. Separam-se e a loira abraça-o. Shikamaru é obrigado a abraça-la, se não ela perceberia tudo. " _Temari, isto não vai dar resultado."_ Pensa o rapaz.

££££££££££££££££§§§§§§££££££££££££££££

Na mansão Hyuuga, todos se divertiam muito. Até Temari estava a começar a dar-se bem com todos, principalmente com as raparigas, parecia que se conheciam a anos. O único quieto do grupo certamente era Gaara. Ele passava o tempo a olhar fixamente para a irmã, mas esta parecia não reparar. Estavam todos na conversa quando a campainha toca. Passados uns minutos Ino e Shikamaru aparecem na sala de mãos dadas. Todos na sala se calam e ficam durante um tempo estáticos a olhar com cara de parvos para a entrada. Temari sentiu-se triste ao ver a cena mas tentou não demonstrar. Quando recuperaram do choque, os jovens foram todos dar os parabéns. As raparigas abraçavam fortemente Ino, que sorria bobamente, enquanto os rapazes já tinham começado com as suas "bocas" do costume.

- Hei, temos de ir comemorar não acham? – Reclama Sakura, enquanto abraçava a amiga.

- Porque não aproveitamos a tal saída que tínhamos combinado, e comemoramos? – Propõe Tenten.

- Onde combinaram? – Pergunta Ino curiosa.

- Numa nova Discoteca que abriu. Eu não sei onde é mas o Neji sabe. – Responde Sakura.

- É, … se calhar é boa ideia. Que achas amor? – Pergunta agarrando o braço do jovem Nara.

-Que problemática. – Disse o jovem. – Ino força um sorriso.

- Isso é um sim? – Insiste a loira.

- Tanto faz… – Ino dá-lhe um leve beijo nos lábios e vai ter com as amigas muito contente, todas elas conversavam animadamente. Temari encontrava-se encostada a parede a olhar para o outro lado da sala onde os meninos se encontravam. Nesse momento Gaara e Neji saem da sala para ir buscar algo para beber, Sasuke vai a casa de banho e Naruto vai atender uma chamada, deixando Shikamaru sozinho num canto. Temari desencosta-se da parede e vai em direcção dele.

- Temari onde vais? – Pergunta Sakura a ver a nova amiga a distanciar-se.

- Há pois… eu vou só dar os parabéns a Shikamaru, … Eu não quero ficar mal vista. – Disse antes de ir em direcção ao jovem, aproximando-se vagarosamente. O jovem olhava com tanta atenção a paisagem através da janela que nem repara na sua aproximação. Ela olha para trás e vê as novas amigas a conversarem animadamente de costas para ela. Temari dá um sorrisinho maroto, aproxima-se mais do rapaz e dá-lhe uma mordidela na orelha. O jovem assusta-se.

- Mas que problemática. Se alguém visse… – Refila Shikamaru.

- Não stress. Se alguém visse, não teria oportunidade de contar o que tinha visto. – Disse com um ar sinistro na cara. – Bem parabéns pelo o namoro.

- Não me pareces muito contente. – Disse Shikamaru

- Queres que eu saia por ai a gritar, " Viva a pessoa de quem gosto namora outra"? Não tem jeito. – Disse ironicamente.

- Que problemática. Estas com ciúmes. – Disse com um brilhozinho nos olhos.

- Não estou nada. Se voltares a dizer isso eu mato-te. – Ameaça Temari, fazendo o amante ficar com um pouco de medo. – Tenho saudades de estar contigo. – Disse manhosamente.

- Passamos a noite juntos, problemática. – Responde o jovem Nara ainda continuando a olhar para a janela.

- E depois? – Pergunta Temari.

- Eu vou ver o que arranjo. – Nesse momento Ino aparece do nada, e agarra-se ao pescoço do namorado.

- Do que estavam a falar? – Pergunta com uma pontinha de ciúmes.

- Nada de mais. – Responde Temari com frieza na voz. – Tenho de ir. Ate logo. – Disse despedindo dos jovens. – GAARA VOU-ME EMBORA. – Grita antes de sair e bater com a porta com muita força. As raparigas ficaram a olhar perplexas para a porta por onde a loira tinha saído.

- Tenho a certeza que é mais seguro não a irritarmos. Se ela parecia bem, e bate com esta força, não quero imaginar zangada. – Comenta Ino, sendo apoiada por as outras três. Shikamaru tinha seguido os passos da Temari ate sair, e um pequeno sorriso tinha aparecido no seu rosto. " Ela estava com ciúmes"

££££££££££££££££§§§§§§££££££££££££££££

Temari andava calmamente pela rua perdida em pensamentos. Não queria admitir, mas estava com ciúmes daquela loira. " Como me pude apaixonar num piscar de olhos? Eu mal o conheço, mas sinto que ele é o homem da minha vida. Tenho de arranjar um jeito de não me casar. Mas por agora fico quieta." Pensa enquanto chegava em casa.

A noite já nascia no céu, nas ruas os candeeiros começavam a acender dando a possibilidade das pessoas não se guiassem apenas pela luz da lua. Temari estava deitada na cama com o armário aberto, a olhar para todas as roupas que lá havia. Nesse momento a campainha toca.

- GAARA VAI ABRIR A PORTA. – Grita a rapariga sem a mínima vontade de se levantar. A campainha torna a tocar, Temari ao ver que o irmão não a abri-a, decide ir ela própria. Ao passar pelo o quarto do irmão dá-lhe um murro na porta. Ao abrir a porta da rua dá de caras com Sakura e Tenten, ambas já arranjadas para a noite. Sakura vestia uma mini-saia rosa escuro, uma blusa de alcinhas brancas e umas socas também brancas. Tenten por outro lado vestia umas bermudas de ganga e uma t-shirt roxa com um coração branco no meio. As duas jovens olham de cima para baixo, e sem dizerem nada entram em casa puxando Temari com ela.

- Vá menina, diga lá onde é o teu quarto, é que não vais a lado nenhum assim vestida. – Refila Tenten enquanto começa a entrar pelas portas.

- LARGUEM-ME EU SEI ANDAR. – Grita Temari enquanto era puxada pelas duas novas amigas.

- Não refiles. Temos de nos despachar. – Disse Sakura enquanto saíam da cozinha.

- ESSA NÃO. – Grita Temari quando vê que Tenten vai para abrir a primeira porta do grande corredor. Mas foi tarde de mais. Quando deram por si já estavam dentro de um quarto pintado de azul com carrada de postares de cor escura nas paredes.

Gaara que estava descansado a vestir-se vê aquelas 3 raparigas a entrarem em seu quarto e enerva-se. Sakura e Tenten estavam em completo choque, ao reparar que o rapaz apenas se encontrava de boxeres. O jovem pega na primeira almofada que vê e atira-a acertando directamente na cara da irmã. Temari fica mais vermelha que um pimento e com facilidade se solta das amigas. Irritada pega numa tesoura abandonada no chão e dirige-se para cima do irmão.

- OU SEU DESGRAÇADO! QUE RAIO DE MERDA FOI AKELA DE ME ACERTARES COM UMA ALMOFADA. – Grita Temari sentada em cima do irmão com uma tesoura apontada no pescoço. As outras duas jovens assustam-se com o acto da loira e correm para tira-la de cima do irmão que continuava com uma cara muito seria. Passado algum tempinho conseguem tirar a stressada do quarto.

- Hei desculpa lá. – Grita Tenten para Gaara já fora do quarto.

- Por momentos pensei que o ias matar. – Exclama Sakura.

- Vontade não me faltou. – Responde zangada. As raparigas vão em direcção ao quarto arranjar roupa para Temari.

As duas jovens tiravam a roupa quase toda do armário enquanto a loira estava na sua cama sentada. Quando os relógios deram as 10 da noite já estavam todas prontas na sala a espera do rapaz. Temari tinha vestido um top preto, com uma mini-saia preta, com um grande cinto branco e umas botas de cano alto também pretas. O jovem em pouco tempo já se encontrava ao pé delas a caminho a discoteca. Ele vestia umas calças de ganga escura, uns ténis pretos e uma camisa branca.

Rapidamente chegaram ao local. Um lugar cheio de luzes e cheio de pessoas a dançar no meio da pista. O quarteto começa a procurar os amigos no meio da multidão.

- Sakura, Tenten. – Ouve-se alguém a chama-las. Os jovens olham na direcção de onde vinha a voz, e deparam-se com Ino e Naruto a acenar. Já todos os lá estavam sentados a beber. Eles sentam-se nos lugares vazios mas as raparigas mal se juntaram foram dançar com copos de vodka de limão na mão, menos Temari que ficou na mesa a beber Cubalivre (uma bebida com Coca-Cola e vodka) com os rapazes. As raparigas passado uns 5 minutos voltaram para a mesa já com o 5º copo, já não diziam nada de jeito. Dos rapazes, os únicos que ainda estavam sóbrios eram Shikamaru e Gaara. Temari já tinha bebido uns 9 Cubaslivres mas continuava muito sóbria, o seu irmão também estava como ela, ao 10º copo estava normal. Shikamaru ao ver o fundo do seu 4 copo vai em direcção ao balcão pedir outro. Temari olha para Ino e repara que ela estava muito entretida com Hinata, que depois do 3º já não parecia ela, e aproveita para ir ter com o amante. Ao chegar ao pé dele abraça-o fortemente pela cintura. Ele olha para trás e vê-a com uma carinha de anjo, e da um pequeno sorriso.

- Tu queres mesmo ser apanhada. – Disse tirando-a atrás de si e abraçando-a pela cintura.

- Desta vez continuo com a certeza que não seremos apanhados. Já viste o estado miserável deles? – Disse apontado para o grupo.

- Pois eles exageram sempre, eles podem já estar naquele estado, mas o teu irmão esta bom. – Disse enquanto aceitava outro copo.

- Vamos sair daqui. – Disse manhosa.

- Problemática. Sai primeiro encontro-te no fundo da esquina esta bem? – Disse Shikamaru voltando para o lugar sem esperar a resposta da loira. Quando lá chegaram Ino e Sakura dançavam muito sexualmente em cima da mesa, Tenten e Hinata riam-se como loucas, Neji e Naruto aplaudiam e Gaara simplesmente via-os a fazer figuras enquanto bebia. Temari ia muito descontraidamente para pé dos amigos quando sente alguém abraça-la pela cintura. Olha para traz e dá de caras com um homem alto, mais forte que ela e com um ar de desejo. Temari assustada tenta se livrar dele mas não conseguia.

- Não fujas boneca. – Disse o homem com uma voz grosa. O hálito dele estava cheio de vestígios que ele estava completamente bêbado. O homem começava a passar as mãos por debaixo da sai. Temari tentava se livrar dela a força toda.

- SEU FILHO DA MAE LARGA-ME. – Grita em vão. – SOCORROOOO. – Grita. O seu pedido chega a mesa dos amigos. Shikamaru ao vê-la naquela situação vai até eles, mas Neji e Gaara foram mais rápidos. Shikamaru decide ficar pelo o caminho para não levantar suspeitas de estar muito nervoso.

- Solta-a seu imbecil. – Disse Neji.

- E o que um rapazinho quer desta beldade? Não vês que ela é boa de mais para ti. – Neji sem aguentar mais dá-lhe um soco na cara fazendo ele solta-la. Gaara vê o homem no chão e dá-lhe um pontapé na cara partindo-lhe a cana no nariz. Temari estava assustada sentada no chão. As raparigas já estavam todas a volta dela quando Neji aproxima-se e abraça-a fortemente e dá-lhe um beijo na boca. Shikamaru a distancia entra em choque ao ver a cena, mas para seu alívio Temari empurra-o ferozmente.

- Nunca mais fazes isso. – Disse antes de se levantar e ir dar um pontapé no homem que ainda estava no chão. – Vou me embora. Gaara não te preocupes comigo, vou dar uma volta. – Disse antes de sair.

- Como se eu me fosse preocupar por ela. – Disse antes de se voltar a sentar. Passado uns minutos já estavam todos como dantes. Shikamaru não parava de olhar para a porta. "Sigo-a ou não sigo?" Pensava ele.

- Vou-me embora também. – Disse já decidido em seguir a loira.

- Mas já? – Disse Ino pendurando-se no seu pescoço.

- Sim problemática. Até manha. – Disse antes de dar um rápido beijo nos lábios da Ino.

££££££££££££££££§§§§§§££££££££££££££££

Shikamaru mal saio da discoteca correu a procura da sua amada, encontrando-a na esquina em que tinham combinado. Temari ao vê-lo corre para os seus braços e Shikamaru abraça-a como se a quisesse proteger-la de tudo e de todos.

- Vamos sair daqui. Daqui nada eles saem. – Disse Temari começando andar de mão dada com o jovem em direcção a floresta.

££££££££££££££££§§§§§§££££££££££££££££

Na discoteca já estavam todos, ate Gaara encostados ao balcão a beber shot's e a rir como loucos.

- Não esta, calor? – Perguntava Tenten encostando-se ao Neji.

- Não, é impressão tua. – Respondeu Hinata já despejando um shot pela garganta abaixo.

- Ino miga, … vamos… dançar. – Disse Sakura abraçada a Ino. A loira vira-se rapidamente para a amiga que acabam por se beijarem. Todos desatam a rir, Sakura afasta-se da loira e ao caminhar tropeça e cai em cima de alguém, colando os seus lábios.

- SAKURA! – Grita uma voz a trás de si

_**Continua…**_

* * *

**_Pois, é muito demorado, mas sorry, estava dificil escrever o meu shika com a ino,...  
Mas tou aki de novo ;p espero n demorar com o proximo_**

**_Bem espero que gostem, que deixei review ;p_**

**_bem bigada por os review do cap anterior ;p_**

**_Bem maninha um agracimento especial por teres-me revisado isto, JA QUE TENHO UMA MAE DESNATURADA; p tou a gozar fofinha (mae)_**

**_bjx  
ate a proxima  
Ja ne_**


	5. Resolvendo pequenos problemas

**E os milagres aconteçem, só a prova viva disso nao acham? XD**

**Depois de algum tempo finalmente decidi actualizar...**

**Peço muitas desculpas pela demora, mas o proximo espero nao demorar tanto... Por compençar a ausencia que tive, tenho um capitulo bem grandinho para voces lerem... Espero que gostem...**

**Boa leitura...**

**...**

**5º Capitulo – Resolvendo pequenos problemas**

Os dois amantes andavam de mãos dadas pelas ruas desertas de Konoha. Naquela hora já se encontrava mais de metade da população a dormir, e os que não estavam a dormir estavam a divertir-se como os amigos.

Temari andava tão tensa que parecia que carregava um saco de pedras as costas. Shikamaru começava a preocupar-se com a jovem loira ao seu lado. O silêncio que permanecia entre eles não se tornava incómodo, nem saturado, mas tinha algo que não estava agradar aos jovens.

O tempo passava com eles como a paisagem, lentamente. Mas eles nem estavam a dar por ela. Quando deram por si já estavam no meio da floresta a beira do lago. Shikamaru não espera nem um segundo para se deitar. Temari fica de pé olhando o rio. Shikamaru estranha a reacção da rapariga, então decide se levantar e abraça-a pela cintura. Mas a loira não reage ao acto de carinho.

- O que se passa problemática? – Pergunta preocupado.

- Estava a pensar. – Responde passado muito tempo em silêncio.

- Em quê?

- Em tudo.

- Não tiveste medo do homem? – Perguntou Shikamaru depois de muito tempo a ter tido para ganhar coragem para tocar no assunto.

- Não. Estavas lá. – Responde simplesmente.

- Mas eu não me aproximei. – Disse indignado.

- Eu sei. Mas vi-te a aproximares-te, só que o Neji e o meu irmão foram mais rápidos. Achei bem que ficasses parado. Uma atitude sábia. – Disse já com um tom brincalhão.

- Problemática. – Ela sorri e vira-se para ficar de frente para o jovem Nara. Rapidamente deposita um beijo nos lábios do rapaz antes de se afastar rapidamente deixando-o sem perceber o acto da jovem.

Temari com um andar sensual e provocador aproxima-se do lago. Como se ouve-se música de fundo a rapariga começa a fazer alguns movimentos graciosos enquanto tirava as grandes botas dos pés. Quando já se encontrava descalça, desprende o seu cabelo deixando-o cair pelas duas costas.

Shikamaru parecia hipnotizado com o que via. Temari da um sorriso maroto e começa a entrar na água com a pequena sai e o top justo.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

- _SAKURA! – Grita uma voz a trás de si..._

Sakura continuava com os lábios colados aos lábios de alguém. Quando recupera da queda vê Naruto debaixo dela com a beijar-se. Os amigos que lá estavam a volta começam-se a rir.

- SASUKE. – Grita Ino abraçando-se ao dono da voz que a pouco tempo tinha gritado o nome da namorada. Sakura ao ouvir esse nome finalmente descola os lábios dos do amigo. Levanta-se rapidamente e vai acorrer até ao namorado.

- Sasuke meu amor. Tinha saudades. – Quando mais ela se aproximava mais ele se afastava. Os olhos dele estavam molhados mas nenhuma lágrima caia, ele apenas tinha uma expressão fria no rosto. – Não fujas, temos de dançar. – Disse sem se conseguir segurar. Naruto que estava atrás de si, com o desequilíbrio da moça cai novamente levando-a atrás. Novamente o grupo cai numa risada. Sasuke entra em choque ao ver a cena novamente.

Gaara, ainda sóbrio olhava para o grupo de amigos sem se meter.

"_Isto_ _amanhã vai ser giro de se ver_" Pensa enquanto bebe o resto do líquido dentro do copo, e assiste a cena como se estivesse no cinema.

Sakura levanta-se novamente muito desequilibrada.

- Eu caí. – Disse a rir como louca. – Viste Sasuke? Cai em cima do Naruto. NARUTO EU NOTEI O QUE TENS ENTRE AS PERNAS. – Disse enquanto ria muito e se abraçava a Sasuke que estava sem reacção.

- É pequeno não é? – Comenta Tenten, apoiando-se em no irmão que tinha acabado de se levantar.

- Não é grande. – Comenta Sakura ainda a rir muito.

- Impossível. – Disse Ino. Desajeitadamente começa aproximar-se do loiro. Já perto dele cai de joelhos e fica com a cara colada ao baixo-ventre do rapaz. – UAAAUUU É GRANDE. – Comenta antes de cair ao chão tanto de rir. Sakura também se ria tanto que acaba por cair no chão. Sasuke vendo-se livre dela saia a correr do bar.

- Não se despediu de mim. – Disse Sakura a rir. Mas logo esqueceu o namorado, porque Hinata tinha acabado de cair também ao chão quanto tinha escorregado em algo molhado.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

O sol começava aparecer no horizonte timidamente. Os seus raios tentavam perfurar o lugar mais escondido da floresta de Konoha.

Shikamaru vagarosamente vai abrindo os olhos com a claridade. A sua cabeça latejava ligeiramente mas nada que o mata-se. Com algum esforço tenta-se levantar mas sente algo em cima de si. Não foi preciso olhar nem pensar quem seria aquele peso. Temari dormia tranquilamente sobre o peito nu do jovem Nara. O casaco do jovem encontrava-se sopre os ombros da moça. Shikamaru deixa escapar um sorriso maroto ao relembrar a noite maravilhosa que tinha todo na noite anterior.

Ela apenas com duas simples frases consegui-o que ele esquece o lugar e que tinha namorada num piscar de olhos.

_**Flashback £££££££**_

_Shikamaru estava hipnotizado ao ver o corpo da loira tudo bem definido. As roupas não duraram muito em seu corpo. Apenas com roupa interior a rapariga volta a sair da água. Um olhar perverso possuía o seu olhar. Devagar aproxima-se do rapaz paralisado. Sem se importar com o seu corpo molhado abraça suavemente o seu amante. _

_- Amo-te. – Disse com uma voz doce._

_- Também te amo – Responde o Nara abraçando-a de volta._

_- Eu quero-te, aqui e agora. _

_**Fim de Flashback £££££££ **_

Foi a última coisa dita por ambos antes de se perderem em actos de amor puro. O lugar não era importante. O importante foi que tinha sido a primeira vez de ambos.

-Temari, estás com frio? – Pergunta ao ver a rapariga arrepiar-se.

- Não. – A voz era sonolenta. Ela levanta-se ficando sentada de costas para o rapaz. Com esse movimento deixa escapar um pequeno gemido de dor.

- Que tens? – Pergunta sem se conseguir aproximar da jovem. Mas não obteve resposta da rapariga. O jovem Nara começa a ficar preocupado com a reacção da rapariga. – Arrependida? Se quiseres, podemos esquecer que isto aconteceu… - Tenta arranjar uma solução mas é calado pelos lábios que tanto amava.

- Não é isso. Só estou com um pouco de dores. Deve ser normal. – Explica com um sorriso grande no rosto. Shikamaru mais calmo, aproxima-se da jovem e abraça-a pela cintura. A jovem encosta-se ao peito nu do jovem ficando mais acomodada. O rapaz com uma mão perfura o casaco deixando a mão fria sobre o baixo-ventre da rapariga.

- A dor é normal. Vai passar. – Explica quando acaricia a barriga da moça.

- Tu e a Ino já tinham…- Começa a rapariga com medo da resposta.

- Não. És a primeira. E serás a última. – Responde antes de a beijar. Ficaram ali na troca de carícias quando ouvem algo atrás deles a mexer-se. Assustados, afastam-se, e olham para o local de onde tinham ouvido o barulho. Mas nada aparece sem ser um pequeno coelho branco.

- Que susto. – Responde Temari antes de se voltar a encostar ao amante.

- É melhor irmos para casa. – Disse o jovem Nara quando caminhava pela zona recolhendo a restante rouba que estava espalhada pela relva. Quando já não faltava mais nenhuma peça espalhada volta-se a sentar junto da amada, e começa a distribuir a roupa.

- Queres ver-te livre de mim assim tão facilmente? – Disse Temari sem tirar o casaco do rapaz do corpo. Shikamaru já estava todo vestido faltando então o casaco. Temari por sua vez não tinha vestido nada.

- Anda lá problemática. Não é isso. É que já ontem não dormimos em casa. Já é dar muito nas vistas. – Explica o jovem quando tenta tirar o casaco, mas sem sucesso. Temari levanta-se e começa afastar-se do jovem. Shikamaru levanta-se e tenta-se aproximar, mas sem sucesso. Temari começa a correr pelo campo. – Problemática. – Disse quando corria atrás dela.

Temari aproxima-se demasiado do lago sem reparar. Com um passo em falso cai dentro de água numa zona com muitas rochas. Shikamaru entra em pânico quando repara na moça a entrar completamente dentro de água. Rapidamente aproxima-se da berma e consegue puxar a rapariga. Temari ao ver-se livre das gotas do lago abraça-se ao jovem. Numa das sobrancelhas tinha um corte feito por uma das rochas que tinha batido.

- Estas bem?

- Estou. Não te preocupes. Mas é melhor irmos. Já estamos mesmo arriscar de mais – Disse a rapariga quando tirava o casaco e vestido, as roupas logo de seguida.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

"_Mais uma noite que ela dorme fora. Isto não pode continuar."_ Pensava Gaara quando procurava novamente a irmã pela cidade. " _Se os pais do Neji descobrem, podem mata-la. Porque pais? Porque isto foi acontecer? Onde vocês estavam metidos?"_ Os seus pensamentos são interrompidos por um bando de jovens deitados a entrada de um jardim. _" Só faltava estes"_

Neji, Hinata, Ino, Sakura, Naruto e Tenten estavam os 6 a dormir encostados a uma árvore. O aspecto deles dava para identificar a bebida a metros de distância. Gaara sem muito humor aproxima-se deles.

- Levantem-se seus estúpidos. – Disse mas sem obter resposta. Sem paciência para ali estar dá um pontapé em Neji fazendo ele se levantar rapidamente.

- Ai a minha cabeça. – Disse, mal tinha aberto os olhos.

- Ressaca. – Responde e o ruivo simplesmente. Pouco a pouco os outros vão acordando com uma ressaca de explodir a cabeça.

- Ai, não me lembro de nada, da noite anterior. – Disse Hinata que era a que se encontrava em melhor estado.

- Hei, tu de cabelo cor-de-rosa, bela noite. O teu namorado deve ter amado ver-te a beijar ai o loiro. – Sakura entra em choque com a notícia que o ruivo acabava de lhe dar. – Tenho de ir. Há quem esteja desaparecido. – Disse, mas já ninguém lhe dava importância.

Sakura fica sem tempo sem reacção assim como os outros. Nenhum deles deu importância ao ruivo afastar-se.

- Eu beijei… o Naruto? ... E o Sasuke…viu? – Disse tentado se lembrar de algo.

- Não me lembro. – Responde Naruto também tentando lembrar de algo.

- Tu…tu beijaste-o. Assim como… beijas-te… a Ino. – Responde Hinata muito baixinho mas fazendo com que todos se assustassem.

- Como te lembras? – Pergunta Sakura muito nervosa.

- Eu pensei…que fosse…um sonho. Mas ele…disse… então…deve ser verdade. – Responde nervosamente.

- Ela não bebeu muito. Deve de se lembrar de algo. – Responde Neji lembrando-se mais ou menos do que a prima tinha bebido.

- Quer dizer que eu… - começa Sakura mas é interrompida por Ino.

- EU BEIJEI-TE. EU TRAI O SHIKA. – Entra em stress.

- CALA-TE. ELE NÃO VIU. A MIM O SASUKE VIU. AINDA MAIS O NARUTO. – Responde Sakura prestes a ir bater na loira.

- Calmem-se. – Disse Tenten metendo-se no meio das duas. – Ino, tu não te stress. Pelo que o ruivo…

- Gaara. – Interrompe Neji.

- Esse. Como o Ga… qualquer coisa disse o Sasuke viu tu beijares o Naruto. Por isso não te viu a beijar a Ino, pelo que parece também aconteceu. Logo não ira comentar nada com o Shikamaru. E nós também não. Ele não ira saber disto. – Ino fica um pouco mais calma com a conversa da amiga.

- Mas eu não tive essa sorte. – Disse Sakura a chorar agarrada a Hinata que tentava consolar.

- Vai falar com ele primeiro. Depois veremos o que fazer para ajudar. – Explica Tenten. – Mas agora, … por favor vamos para casa. Dói-me a cabeça que parece que algo vai explodir.

- Concordo plenamente. – Responde Ino.

- Que sorte tem vocês. Eu terei de ir preparar o casamento com a Temari a tarde. – Responde Neji.

- Será que ela… está bem? – Pergunta Hinata mais para o ar do que para o grupo.

- Porque ela sentiu-se mal ontem? – Perguntou Naruto.

- Não. Ouve… uns homens que a…tentaram… agarrar. O Neji e o Gaara…salvaram. – Explica.

- Ah, eu lembro-me um pouco disso. – Responde Tenten. – Neji quando a vires pergunta e diz alguma coisa. Agora quero mesmo ir para casa. Dêem novidades logo. – Disse saindo, arrastando o irmão com ela.

- Eu não me lembro bem disso. – Responde Neji muito baixo, fazendo com que ninguém ouvisse.

- Vamos mas é para casa. – Disse Ino antes de se afastar dos outros que seguiam os seus caminhos para casa cheios de dores de cabeça.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Temari entrava em casa cuidadosamente. Saberia que iria encontrar o irmão sentado no sofá com cara de mau. Quando finalmente entra completamente em casa da com ela vazia. Rapidamente dirige-se a casa de banho tomando um banho e tratando a ferida que sangrava. Quando acabava de vestir-se, ouve a porta da casa abrisse. Nem foi preciso ir ver quem era, o irmão vez o favor de ir ao quarto dela rapidamente.

- Onde te enfiaste esta noite? – Pergunta zangado.

- Que te interessa? Não tens de te meter mais da minha vida. – Resmunga Temari antes de sair do quarto.

- Tu estás a caminhar para a morte com estas saídas. Tu sabes disso. – Temari paralisa ao lembra-se da primeira conversa que teve sobre o casamento.

_**Flashback £££££££**_

_Já se encontravam a muito tempo dentro do carro a caminho de Konoha até que a loira corta o silêncio._

_- Porque tenho de me casar? Se eu não aceitar…- Começa mas é interrompida pelo irmão_

_- Matam-te. – Temari paralisa ao ouvir aquela palavra da boca do irmão. – Não sei a razão de isto tudo. Mas por favor casa-te, não quero que morras. _

_**Fim de Flashback £££££££ **_

Tinha sido a única coisa carinhosa que tinha ouvido da boca do seu irmão mais novo. Mesmo sabendo que podia morrer e levar Shikamaru com ela, ela não conseguia ficar longe dele. Teria de ser mais cuidadosa.

Gaara passa por ela, que continuava quieta, sem lhe dirigir mais nenhuma palavra. Temari fica alguns minutos parada a pensar, mas os seus pensamentos são interrompidos pelo telemóvel a tocar. Frustrada pega nele e vê que era uma chamada de Neji.

- Sim? – Disse quando atende a chamada, sem muita vontade.

- _Não vens hoje?_ – Pergunta-lhe no outro lado da linha.

- Estou a sair de casa. – E sem dizer mais nada desliga o telemóvel e começa a caminhar para fora de casa, sem ao menos dizer nada ao irmão que se encontrava no sofá da sala a ler um livro qualquer.

Em pouco tempo no ponto de vista da loira, chega a enorme casa do noivo. Nem três segundos devem ter passado até ela ter entrado e ter-se sentado a volta de uma mesa redonda com os tios do noivo, o noivo e ela.

Sobre a mesa encontravam-se todas as diversas revistas sobre casamentos. Temari só de olhar sentia uma vontade súbita de ir até a janela e mandar-se por ela abaixo, o único problema, estava no rés-do-chão.

- Que achas Temari? – Pergunta Neji. A loira fica sem saber o que responder, já que nem sabia o que tinham estado a falar. – O que achas de marcarmos o casamento para daqui a três meses? – Repete vendo a cara de pânico da noiva.

- Sim, sim. Uma óptima data. – Disse fingindo contente.

- Bem como já deve ter sido dito. O casamento será numa quinta da família. Não é muito longe daqui. Umas cinco horas de carro estarão lá. – Disse a tia do rapaz.

"_Sim não é longe, eu de Suna aqui demorei três horas, cinco não é nada"_, pensa ironicamente Temari.

- Pensei que seria melhor ir amanhã. – Disse Neji. Temari entrou em choque a ouvir aquelas palavras.

- E o vestido de noiva? – Pergunta tentando fingir que o seu problema perante a viagem seria o vestido e não um certo padrinho de casamento.

- Compra-se lá. Lá tem as melhores lojas do país. – Disse Kanome.

- E o meu irmão? – Continua a dar razoes para não irem.

- Ele vai. Vai ele e os meus amigos se não te importares. – Responde Neji. Temari respira aliviada com essa informação. Ele estaria lá.

- Não, não me importo. Assim tenho as raparigas para me distrair com conversa sem interesse. – Finge emocionada com a ida das novas amigas.

- Bem meninos, nós temos trabalho da impreca para fazer. Fiquei ai a tratar do resto dos pormenores. O resto tem de ser com vocês. Adeus. – Disse Kanome antes de sair com o marido da sala deixando os noivos sozinhos.

- Han… Temari? – Começa Neji quando se vê completamente só com a noiva.

- Diz.

- Estás bem?

- Como assim? – Pergunta a loira sem perceber onde ele quereria chegar.

- Os homens ontem magoaram-te. Essa ferida na sobrancelha… foram eles não foram? – Temari congela por ele ter reparado no corte.

- Sim foi. Mas eu estou bem. Não te preocupes. – Responde tentando parecer que fosse verdade. – Vocês ficaram lá muito tempo? – Pergunta desinteressadamente.

- Bem… Não te sei dizer. Acordei no meio do jardim mais todos eles. Bem todos não. O Shikamaru não dei por ele ir-se embora, assim como o teu irmão, e o Sasuke não sei bem o que aconteceu, mas as coisas devem estar feias para os lados dele e da Sakura. – Comenta Neji. Nesse momento a campainha soa pela casa. Em pouco tempo entra na grande sala Sakura com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Desculpem estar a interromper. Eu só vim falar com a Hinata. – Disse a jovem entre vários soluços. Temari levanta-se e aproxima-se da amiga preocupada.

- Que se passou? – Pergunta antes da amiga de cabelo rosa abraçar-se a ela a chorar.

- Eu estava bêbada. Eu não fiz por mal. Porque ele não vê isso? – Disse mas fazendo com que a loira continua-se sem perceber.

- Pelo que parece ela ontem acabou por beijar o Naruto, e o Sasuke viu. – Responde Neji. – Eu não me lembro, o teu irmão é que nos disse, e a minha prima lembrava-se ligeiramente.

- Ele não acredita em mim… O que eu faço? – Disse Sakura em pleno desespero.

- Não sei. – Responde a loira.

- Acho que vai fazer bem a viagem amanhã. – Responde Neji.

- Que viagem? – Pergunta Sakura sem continuar a largar-se da loira.

- Vamos todos para a quinta onde vai ser o casamento. E eu queria que fossem todos. Responde Neji.

- Eu vou. – Disse simplesmente. Hinata entra rapidamente na sala e abraça a jovem Haruno.

- Já sei… que as coisas… com o Sasuke não estão bem. – Disse Hinata. – As coisas vão se resolver. - Novamente a campainha soa pela casa. Desta vez quem entra pela casa é Ino seguidamente por Tenten e Naruto.

- Começo achar que isto é o ponto de encontro de todos. – Disse ironicamente Temari.

- Não comeces loira. – Reclama Ino nervosamente.

- Olha que fala. – Disse Temari.

- Mas que stress é esse todo? – Pergunta Hinata ao ver os três jovens em pânico.

- O Shikamaru? – Pergunta Ino.

- Ele é teu namorado, tu é que devias saber dele. – Reclama Temari, fingindo desinteressada.

- Ele não dormiu em casa e ainda não apareceu. – Continua a dizer nervosamente. – Nem o telemóvel atende.

- Calma, ele deve estar por ai algures. – Tenta aclamar o Neji. – Sabes como ele é.

- MAS ELE NÃO DORME EM CASA A DUAS NOITES. A MÃE DELE MAL LHE TEM POSTO A VISTA EM CIMA. – Continua Ino, deixando Temari um pouco nervosa mas conseguindo manter a posse fria. – E se houver outra? – Começa a chorar.

- Pessimista. – Responde Temari.

- Porque estás a dizer isso? – Disse Ino começando aproximar-se da outra loira. – Tu sabes onde ele está? – Temari começa a suar frio com as acusações que a rapariga fazia.

- Eu…- Sem darem por nada a campainha toca deixando entrar por ela Gaara, Sasuke e Shikamaru, para alívio das loiras.

Sakura paralisa ao ver o namorado a entrar com os outros rapazes, assim como ele não fica muito bem com a presença da rapariga.

- SHIKA…- Grita Ino antes de se atirar nos braços do namorado. – Onde tens andado? Porque não foste dormir a casa?

- Calma. Deixei-me dormir no meio da floresta. – Disse quando agarrava-a pela cintura.

- Eu disse-te que ele estava por ai algures. Escusavas, foi ter acusado a Temari. – Reclama Neji aproximando-se da noiva. Shikamaru, ao ouvir as palavras ditas pelo amigo, dirige o seu olhar para o da amante. Foi numa fracção de segundos que os seus olhares se cruzaram, mas foi o suficiente para se sentiram mais completos.

- Desculpa, estava um pouco nervosa. – Disse Ino sem olhar nos olhos da loira. Sem dizer nada Sasuke começa a caminhar para fora de casa estranhando todos os restantes.

- Sasuke… - Começa Sakura.

- Esquece-me. – É a única palavra que o jovem diz antes de sair de casa deixando a rapariga aos gritos dentro de casa a chorar como uma madalena.

- PORQUE? PORQUE COMIGO? – Começa Sakura quando segurava o colarinho de Temari que se tinha aproximado, mal a rapariga tinha caído no chão. Irritada com atitude da rapariga, Temari levanta a mão atrás dando-lhe uma forte estalada deixando as marcas dos seus dedos na cara pálida da jovem.

- CALMA. SE CONTINUARES COM ESSA CRISE BEM PODES DIZER ADEUS AO TEU NAMORO. OU LUTAS PELO QUE QUERES OU ENTERRAS O PASSADO. – Disse Temari antes de se soltar da jovem e afastar-se. Todos tinham ficado espantados com atitude da recente amiga. Sakura aos poucos deixou de chorar e levanta-se do chão rapidamente.

- Tens razão. – Disse falando de costas para a Temari. – Não vou desistir. – Sem dizer mais nada sai de casa dos Hyuuga a correr.

- Ne, ne Hinata. – Disse Naruto muito baixinho ao ouvido da rapariga fazendo com que ela fica-se mais vermelha que um pimento. – Ajudas-me?

- A… a fazer? – Pergunta meio sem jeito.

- A fazer com que o Sasuke faz as pazes com a Sakura. Sinto-me culpado pelo que aconteceu. Eu não sinto nada por ela. Nunca faria nada para a separar dele. – Disse Naruto serio.

- Eu… ajudo. – Disse Hinata. – Mas…mas como?

- Bem… ainda não sei. Temos de pensar. – Disse o loiro fazendo como se estivesse a pensar.

- Bem Temari… tu dás medo. – Disse Tenten afastando-se um pouco da loira, que lhe tinha lançado um olhar morta com o comentário.

- Se acham aquilo mau, não a queiram ver mesmo zangada. – Prenuncia-se Gaara pela primeira vez.

- Parem de falar de mim. – Irrita-se Temari. – Tenho mais que fazer, tenho de preparar o casamento. – Ao acabar de dizer essas palavras a sua voz começa a carregar uma ligeira tristeza, fazendo com que todos notam.

- Estás bem? – Pergunta Neji ao aproximar-se dela e colocando o braço na cintura dela e colocando a mão na barriga com um pouco de força. Temari ao sentir a mão ali entra em pânico e afasta-se dele sem antes deixar escapar pelos lábios um gemido de dor, assustando todos.

- Temari, estás bem? – Pergunta Ino preocupada.

- Não te preocupes, foi só uma dor. Acho que não dormi bem esta noite. – O seu olhar volta novamente a cruzar-se com o olhar preocupado do amante.

- Senta-te. – Disse Hinata que se tinha finalmente apercebido o que se passava na sala.

- Eu estou bem, não se preocupem. – Continua a reclamar com a preocupação deles, mas acaba por seguir o concelho da rapariga. – Neji, não tinhas de falar com eles?

- Falar connosco? Que se passa? – Pergunta Tenten.

- Nada de mais. Eu e a Temari amanhã vamos para o local onde se passar o casamento. E queríamos que vocês fossem todos connosco. – Explica Neji.

- Claro que vamos. – Disse Naruto empolgado com a viagem. Todos concordaram em ir.

- Bem e que tal uma despedida? – Disse Ino?

- Despedida? Ninguém morreu. – Comenta sarcasticamente Temari.

- Dramática. Estava a falar de uma espécie de festa por irmos lá para não sei onde. – Disse a loira mais nova. – Estava a pensar em ir ao karaoke, a muito tempo que não vou.

- É ISSO…BOA IDEIA. – Grita Naruto assustando todos.

- Pelo que parece ele decidiu por nós. – Comenta Tenten. – Mas temos de falar com o Sasuke e com a Sakura não é?

- Eu trato disso. Bem vou ver se os vejo. Hinata, vens comigo? – A rapariga nem tem tempo de responder, quando dá por si estava a ser arrastada pelo loiro para fora de casa deixando todos pespegados a olhar a cena.

- O que se passa aqui hoje? – Pergunta Tenten para o ar.

- Entramos num filme e ninguém me deu o guião. – Responde Ino.

- Que problemáticas. – Responde Shikamaru antes de se ir sentar ao lado de Temari. Os dois não se tocavam mas com o sentir do calor de cada um, ficavam mais calmos.

- Será que eles têm um caso? – Pergunta Neji em choque com a cena que se tinha passado.

- Mas vocês mal saíram de uma festa, e já querem se meter noutra? – Pergunta Temari a achar os jovens um pouco estranhos.

- Somos novos, temos de aproveitar, porque depois casamos e temos filhos e não podemos nós divertir. – Comenta Ino enquanto se senta ao colo do namorado, deixando os amantes nervosos.

- Casa-te tu que eu… pois eu serei a primeira. – Disse Temari esquecendo por momentos o seu casamento.

- Que carência. Hei Temari, tens de te divertir mais sabias? Hoje no karaoke não te safas de cantar uma música. – Disse Ino quase deitada em cima dela.

- Oh que amoroso uma declaração de amor para o Neji. – Disse Tenten sentando-se ao lado de Temari fazendo com que ela se colasse ao rapaz Nara.

- Que mal eu fiz para merecer isto? – Pergunta Temari para o ar.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

Naruto e Hinata encontravam-se a frente da casa do jovem Uchida. Estavam alguns minutos a frente da porta do apartamento, tentando ganhar coragem para tocar.

- Naruto… achas que se fingirmos… que … namoramos… ele vai perdoar a Sakura? – Pergunta Hinata, com muita vergonha para efectuar o plano que o jovem loiro tinha tido.

- Sim. Claro. – Finalmente depois de muito tempo, Naruto toca a campainha da casa do amigo. Pouco tempo depois o rapaz aparece a porta. Mal vê quem são os seus visitantes tenta fechar a porta, mas Naruto impede tal acto.

- Não te quero ver. – Reclama Sasuke.

- Aquilo não foi nada que pareceu. – Começa Naruto. – Mas não vim aqui para isto. Vim só com a Hinata. Ela queria-te falar sobre umas coisas. – Disse fazendo sinal a rapariga, mas sem ela entender a mudança de planos.

- Ah… pois… Sabes, o Neji e a Temari… vão amanhã para a casa… onde… será o casamento. E queriam que fosses. Eles pediram para te vir dizer. – Disse a rapariga com medo que não fosse aquilo que teria de dizer.

- Ok eu vou. Mas fique aqui esclarecido que é por o Neji ser um dos meus melhores amigos. – Responde a olhar mortalmente para Naruto.

- E eles também vão sair hoje. Não queres vir? – Desta vez quem se pronunciou foi Naruto. – Vamos ao karaoke. O Neji iria gostar de te ver lá. – Acabando de dizer Naruto pega na mão da rapariga e saia da vista do jovem Uchida.

- Naruto? – Começa Hinata muito atrapalhada por sentir a sua mão junta com a do rapaz que amava.

- Diz.

- Porque mudaste de planos? – Pergunta tristemente.

- Tive uma ideia melhor. Vamos falar com a Sakura e convence-la a cantar uma canção para o Sasuke para lhe pedir desculpas. – Disse Naruto, guiando a rapariga no meio das ruas da cidade. – Mas só há um problema. Onde é a casa da Sakura. – Hinata não consegue deixar de rir, e começa ela a guiar o loiro, mas sem soltar a mão dele.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

A noite já começava a dominar o céu. Temari e Gaara finalmente tinham chegado ao local do karaoke. Ao entrarem na sala onde os amigos estavam, notaram a presença já de todos. Sakura estava muito afastada de Sasuke que conversava alegremente com Neji como se não estivesse acontecido. Gaara afasta-se da irmã e senta-se ao pé dos rapazes. Temari ainda fica algum tempo de pé a olhar os olhos do amante, mas de repente sente alguém a puxa-la para se sentar.

- Não fiques parada a olhar para o teu noivo, ele não foge. – Comenta Ino quando puxava Temari para se sentar ao pé das raparigas. Estavam todas muito animadas a olhar para a lista de músicas.

- O que vão cantar? – Pergunta Temari.

- Ainda não sabemos. A Sakura vai cantar uma música para o Sasuke. Mas ainda não escolheu qual. – Comenta Tenten a olhar para as inúmeras músicas no papel a sua frente.

- Ainda ninguém cantou. Queriam que fosses tu ou o Neji. Mas o Neji recusou-se a cantar. – Reclama Ino.

- E porque terei de ser eu? Devem de me achar com cara de diva. – Reclama Temari cruzando as pernas e os braços olhando para a frente em direcção aos rapazes que estavam sentados mesmo de frente para o palco.

Estavam todos de volta do caderno com as músicas, comentando, criticando ou escolhendo qual cantariam. Gaara para o espanto da irmã, estava muito integrado no grupo. Ela estava contente pelo irmão até que uns olhos pretos lhe chamam atenção. Shikamaru olhava para a mesa onde as raparigas estavam com uma certa curiosidade. Temari estranha o comportamento do amante, mas não consegue deixar escapar um sorriso quando repara que ele a olhava.

- Hei Temari. Escolhe lá a música. – Reclama Ino. Temari pega no caderno das musicas e começa a folha-lo.

- Porque tenho de ser eu? – Reclama a loira mais velha.

- Porque és a noiva. – Disse Tenten olhando o caderno encostada a Temari.

- E tu és a madrinha. Onde está a diferença? – Continua a reclamar Temari.

- Tu vais de branco. – Continua a responder a morena dos cones.

- E tu também. Tu e a Sakura são para ir parecidas a mim. – Continua Temari.

- Mas tu vais-te casar com o Neji. – Disse Tenten. Temari nota no tom da rapariga a falar do noivado. Teria de tirar aquilo a limpo, mas aquele não seria o local apropriado.

- Temari… já decidis-te? – Pergunta Hinata também olhando para o caderno.

- Esta. – Responde Temari irritada de ver tanta música. Nem ela própria tinha olhado para a música que tinha apontado. Quando olha para ela paralisa. Conhecia muito bem a música, canta-la, não seria problema. Mas a música era idêntica ao seu romance escondido.

- Bem complicada. Mas é muito bonita. – Prenuncia-se pela primeira vez Sakura olhando para a música que amiga tinha escolhido.

- Bem, vou precisar de ajuda. – Disse Temari a fazer uns olhinhos suplicantes para as amigas.

- Eu conheço a música bem. Posso cantar a segunda voz. – Oferece-se Tenten.

- Então nós as três fazemos o coro. – Disse Ino abraçando Hinata e Sakura.

- Eu não canto. – Disse Sakura. – Cantem vocês e arrasem.

As quatro raparigas subiram para cima do palco, um pouco nervosas.

- ALGUM COMENTARIO ESTUPIDO, E MORRE. – Ameaça Temari, os rapazes que não tinham dado por elas a subir, olham logo para o palco assim que ouvem a ameaça da futura Hyuuga.

Mal a música começa a tocar, todas as raparigas começam a içar nervosas. Temari estava mais a frente de todas, estava mesmo a meio do palco. O olhar pousava na direcção do amante e do noivo que estava ao seu lado. Tenten estava um pouco mais atrás, a esquerda da loira. Hinata estava muito encolhida atrás da Ino que se encontravam no lado direito da Temari.

(Nota: _A musica é da __FictionJunction KEIKO, a musica é do anime Tsubasa Chronicle. E chama-se Dream Scape. Como elas vão cantar as quatro, para saberem quem ta a cantar o que eu farei assim. T- Temari, I- Ino, H- Hinata, Te – Tenten)_

T-** Mita koto no nai kusa no umi ga **

_**Um mar de relva que eu nunca vi**_

Temari começa de olhos fechados.

_**  
**_T-** Giniro ni yurete zawameite **

_**Está balançando e murmurando em prata**_

A voz era fraca, mas aos poucos conseguia-se ouvir.**  
**

T-** Yume to utsutsu no sakaime atari no keshiki **

_**Este é o cenário do limite entre os sonhos e a realidade**_

As mãos tremiam como se ela estivesse com frio. A sua voz nessa altura já era bem audível, deixando todos os presentes admirados.

**  
**T-** Kimi ni deau tame? **

_**Isto é para te encontrar?**_**  
**

Finalmente consegue abrir os olhos.

T-** Sore tomo mada mienai dareka no hitomi no tame **

_**Ou é para ver os olhos de alguém que eu ainda não vi?**_

O olhar não conseguia subir mais que o visor onde a lera passava, com o decorrer da música.

**  
**T-** Kaze wo wakete yuku**

_**Eu irei enquanto corto o vento...  
**_T/Te**- Dream scape **

_**"Visão dos sonhos"...**_

Temari assusta-se ao ouvir a voz de Tenten, não se lembrava que ela devia de entrar aquela parte.

T-** Mou sugu naru ne, mezamashi no oto**

_**O alarme do relógio vai soar em breve**_**  
**T-** Demo sono saki mo mada yume kamoshirenai ne**

_**Mas o que vem após isso pode ser um sonho também, né?  
**_T/Te-** Daiji na mono wa doko ni itatte amari kawaranai yo ne **

_**As coisas mais preciosas não mudam muito aonde quer que tu vás**_

Temari sorri quando a rapariga dos cones entra na altura certa.

_**  
**_**  
**T-** Mezamete mo mada koko ni iyou to omou yo…**

_**Mesmo que eu acorde, estou certa de que eu continuarei bem aqui  
**_

Te-** (sittin' in the silence... everlasting night breeze...)**

_**(sentada em silêncio... brisa eterna da noite...)**_**  
**

**Sore ga yuuki to iu mono ga to omou yo…**

_**Eu acho que é isso o que chamam de "coragem"...**_**  
**

Te-** (sittin' in the silence...)**

_**(sentada em silêncio...)**_

I/H-** "i believe, i deceive" **

_**"Eu acredito... eu me iludo..."**_

A voz das duas jovens, juntas tinham chamado atenção de todos na sala. Ninguém esperava uma voz tão boa das duas raparigas, principalmente da Hinata.

Te-** (everlasting night breeze...)  
**_**(brisa eterna da noite...)**_

I/H-** "i relieve..."**

_**"eu me rendo..."  
**_

T-** Kurasugite mienai dake sa**

_**Está muito escuro e eu não consigo enxergar...  
**_

I/H-** "i believe"**

_**"eu acredito..."**_

Te-** (sittin' in the silence...)**

_**(sentada em silêncio...)**_

I/H-** "i deceive, i relieve..."**

_**"Eu acredito... eu me iludo..."**_

T-** In my... **

_**Em meu...**_

Temari, ganhando coragem levanta o olhar encarando os rapazes a sua frente.

**  
**T-** Nakitakute nakute hatte atta mune no sasakure ni**

_**O fragmento do meu coração que eu arremessei para longe porque eu não quis chorar**_

Os seus olhos percorriam um a um até para no que mais queria olhar.

**  
**T-** Imagoro oikakerarete iki mo tsukenakute **

_**Persegue-me agora, e eu não consigo nem recuperar o meu fôlego**_

Shikamaru olhava-a com um ar muito sério, o que não era costume dele. A loira reparou que o amante tinha percebido o significado da música.

_**  
**_T/Te-** Shigamitsuiteta shinjitsu ga boroboro ni karete ochiru made **

_**Até que a realidade na qual eu seguro-me murche e caia, pedaço por pedaço**_

A voz de ambas juntas soava como profissionais.

T-** Ima chotto ni mienai dake sa...**

_**É só que eu, agora, mal consigo ver direito...**_

I/H-** "i believe"**

_**"eu acredito..."**_**  
**Te-** (sittin' in the silence...)**

_**(Sentada em silêncio...)**_

I/H-** "i deceive, I relieve..." **

"_**Eu me iludo...eu me rendo..."**_

Temari volta a percorrer o grupo com os olhos até que repara no olhar de babado do Naruto que pousava numa Hinata muito corada e atrapalhada quase escondida atrás da Ino.

Te-** (everlasting night breeze...) **

_**(Brisa eterna da noite...)**_**  
**

T -**Genjitsu datte yume date **

_**Se isso é um sonho ou realidade**_

Temari volta novamente o seu olhar para o amante. Ele tinha um sorriso lindo na cara. Era discreto, ninguém iria dar por ele.

I/H-** "i believe" **

_**"eu acredito..."**_

T/Te-** kimi wo mayowaseru dake dakara sa **

_**Isso só vai confundir-te**_

Quem olha-se na direcção do olhar da loira pensaria que olhava para o noivo. Assim como ele pensou que o olhar era para ele.

**  
**I/H-** "i deceive, I relieve..."**

_**"Eu me iludo... eu me rendo..."**_

Te-** (everlasting night breeze...) **

_**(brisa eterna da noite...)**_

Tenten também olhava para os rapazes e ao perceber que a loira olhava para o noivo, deixa escapar uma nota. Por sorte a única pessoa que tinha notado foi Temari.

**  
**I/H-** "i believe"**

_**"Eu acredito..."**_

T-** Sakamichi no ue no magarikado **

_**Não importa quantas curvas há na estrada no topo da montanha**_

Temari ao ver o sorriso do homem que ama, não consegue deixar um sorriso fino e alegre na sua cara.

I/H-** "i deceive" **

_**"Eu me iludo..."**_

Hinata e Ino pareciam duas crianças a cantar. Hinata continuava corada, mas já estava mais solta.

T/Te-** ikutsu demo sono saki ni ikitai**

_**Eu quero ir além delas**_**  
**I/H-** "I relieve..."**

_**"eu me rendo..."**_

Te-** (sittin' in the silence...)**

_**(sentada em silêncio...)**_

I/H-** "i believe"**

_**"Eu acredito..."**_**  
**T-** Ongaku no naka ni shikanai **

_**Para o outro lado do cenário**_

I/H-** "i deceive"**

_**"Eu me iludo..."**_

T/Te-** fuukei no mukou e**

_**Que existe apenas em música**_**  
**I/H –** "I relieve..."**

_**"Eu me rendo..."**_

T-** Kurasugite mienai dake sa...**

_**Está muito escuro e eu não posso ver...**_**  
**

T/Te-** Yume no tsuzuki ni wa yume ga **

_**Existe um outro sonho na continuação de um sonho**_

Ambas de repente ficaram com um olhar frio e serio, parecia que tinham ensaiado a música vezes sem fim.

_**  
**_T/Te-** Nanairo no meiro mitai ni**

_**Como um labirinto de sete cores**_

T/Te-** Onkai no nai kusabue ni uta wo mitsukeru tame ni **

_**Para encontrar uma canção de uma flauta atroadora que não pode tocar escalas musicais**_

Nenhuma se mexia e mantinham o olhar para os dois rapazes do meio.

_**  
**_T-** Hirosugite me ga kurande mo**

_**Mesmo que seja muito inclinado e os meus olhos fiquem atordoados,  
**_T-** Utaisugite nodo ga karete mo**

_**Mesmo que eu cante muito e a minha garganta seque  
**_T/Te-** Mita koto mo nai kusa no umi wo **

_**Eu vou para o mar de relva que eu nunca vi e...**_

Shikamaru deixa fugir o sorriso ao ver que a sua amante tinha deixado fugir o seu.

_**  
**_T/Te-** Tatoe kimi ga inakunatte mo**

_**Mesmo que tu desapareças...  
**_

I/H-** "i believe"**

_**"Eu acredito..."**_

T/S –** TurTuTuTuRu yha **

Rapidamente Temari puxa Sakura fazendo com que ela canta-se com ela aquela parte.

I/H-** "i deceive"**

"_**Eu me iludo..."**_

T/S –** TurTuTuTuRu yha **

Ambas estavam divertidas enquanto cantavam e dançavam, assim como as amigas.

I/H –** "I relieve..."**

"_**Eu me rendo..."**_

T/S –** TurTuTuTuRu yha**

**  
**T-** Kurasugite mienai dake sa...  
**_**Está muito escuro e eu não consigo ver...**_

I/H-** "i believe"**

_**"Eu acredito..."**_

T/S –** TurTuTuTuRu yha**

I/H-** "i deceive"**

"_**Eu me iludo..."**_

T/S –** TurTuTuTuRu yha**

I/H –** "I relieve..."**

"_**Eu me rendo..."**_

T/S –** TurTuTuTuRu yha **

Mal acaba de cantar, Sakura foge do palco e senta-se de novo no lugar onde estava a ver as amigas.

Te-** (Sittin' in the silence...)**

_**(Sentada em silêncio...)**_

I/H-** "i believe"**

_**"eu acredito..."**_

**  
**T-** Sittin' in the silence...**

_**Sentada em silêncio...  
**_I/H-** "i deceive, i relieve..."**

_**"Eu me iludo... eu me rendo..."**_

T-** Everlast night breeze...**

_**Brisa eterna da noite...**_

Te-** (Kura sugite mienai dake sa...)**

_**(está muito escuro e eu não consigo ver...)**_

I/H –** "i believe"**

_**"Eu acredito..."**_

T-** Sittin' in the silence...**

_**Sentada em silêncio...**_

I/H-** "i deceive, i relieve..."**

_**"Eu me iludo... eu me rendo..."  
**_T/Te/H/I-** Dream scape... **

_**"Visão dos sonhos…"**_

Finalmente a música chega ao fim. Temari rapidamente baixa a cara assim que sente algumas lágrimas marotas a escorrer-lhe pela cara. Quando levanta o olhar, nota que Shikamaru olhava serio para ela. _"Ele reparou que estava a chorar"_ Pensa tristemente.

- Foi espectacular. - Comenta Neji a olhar para a noiva admirado. – Gaara, podias ter-me dito que a tua irmã canta muito bem.

- Eu não sabia. – Responde Gaara tentado ser indiferente, mas sem sucesso.

- Hei, parem de dar o mérito a mim. Elas foram melhores que eu. – Reclama Temari sentando-se ao lado de Sakura, ainda com o rosto um pouco baixo.

- NE NE, AGORA É A SAKURA. – Grita Naruto, assustando todos. Sakura levanta-se e dirige-se para o palco.

- Eu queria…queria dedicar a música ao homem que amo, Sasuke. – Disse olhando para o rapaz. A música mal começa a tocar, o rapaz levanta-se com um ar chateado e dirige-se para a saída do karaoke.

Sakura em pânico começa a correr atrás dele. Naruto e Hinata se entreolham e saem da sala a correr atrás dos jovens que tinham saído.

Sasuke já ia a meio das escadas quando ouve a voz da ex-namorada atrás de si.

- Espera. – Sakura tinha uma voz chorona. Sasuke para mas não tem coragem de se virar e enfrentar os olhos cheios de lágrimas que sabia que a rapariga tinha.

Naruto ia a correr que ao chegar ao pé da rapariga com cabelo-rosa não repara no chão molhado e acaba pró escorregar e cair em cima de Sakura.

- NARUTOOOO, SAKURAAAAAA – Ouve-se a voz de desespero de Hinata que tinha acabado de chegar ao local.

_**Continua… **_

_..._

**_Bem o que acharam? Eu até que gostei XD_**

**_Bem deixem reviews para eu saber a vossa opiniao. Quanto mais receber mais escrevo, porque é a capacidade que tenho para escrever é inspirada na opiniao das pessoas que leem._**

**_Eu nao irei responder neste capitulo as reviews que me mandaram no capitulo anterior, mas deixo um GRANDEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE OBRIGADO para todos que deixaram... foram todos muito queridos e espero que deixem neste capitulo de novo, e que nao vos tenha desiludido._**

**_Bem só quero deixar uma dedicaçao muito grande a minha Marie, foi por ela que eu ganhei a maior coragem de continuar, foi ela que me ajudou a ultrapassar as partes dificeis que eu nao tinha ideia como iria escrever... Ela foi o pilar que suportou este capitulo, e sei que ela estara nos outros para ajudar. Com ela ajudar, sei que nao me irei atrasar tanto de novo. Amo-te my little Marie..._**

**Mais uma vez desculpem o atraso, eu tinha mesmo muitas duvidas como continuar, mas daqui para a frente tenho ja mais ou menos a ideia de como fazer... Obrigada por terem lido...**

**Beijinhos**

**Ate brevemente...**


	6. Palácio da tristeza

**6º Capitulo – Palácio da tristeza**

Enquanto a noite já ia bem alta no Japão, Milão por sua vez encontrava-se a meio da manhã. Um casal com os seus quarentas anos, estavam sentados numa varanda do hotel a ler milhares de folhas. Do nada um som de telemóvel toca sendo atendido em seguido pelo homem.

- Sim? – Disse com uma voz rouca.

- _O casamento será daqui a três meses._ – Disse a voz do outro lado da linha. – _Está a correr tudo com planeado._

- Ainda bem. Não falta muito para todo o dinheiro estar nas nossas mãos…

………………………………………………………………………………………….

_- NARUTOOOO, SAKURAAAAAA – Ouve-se a voz de desespero de Hinata que tinha acabado de chegar ao local…_

Sasuke rapidamente vira-se para trás e vê Sakura e Naruto a rebolar pelas escadas já inconscientes e repara no num pequeno filete de sangue na cabeça da rapariga. Rapidamente apanha a rapariga proibindo que ela continua-se a rolar pelas escadas. Por azar Sasuke não consegue apanhar o amigo, fazendo com que esse cai-se até ao fim das escadas. Hinata ao ver os amigos a sangrar desmaia, mas por sua sorte não encontra o chão. Pelo grito da rapariga as pessoas tinham saído das suas salas de karaoke. Shikamaru segurava a amiga, quando o resto dos jovens ia em direcção aos amigos inconscientes, deixando apenas Temari, Gaara e Shikamaru que tinha a Hinata desmaiada ao colo.

- Gaara, vai ajudar a Ino e o Sasuke. Eu e o Shikamaru vamos levar a Hinata lá para a sala. Chamem uma ambulância rapidamente – começa a mandar Temari, quando se dirige de novo para a sala sendo seguida pelo amante.

Ao entrar pela sala, o rapaz deita a rapariga no sofá.

- Vai buscar água e vê se arranjas guardanapos. – Disse Temari sem olhar para o rapaz.

- Porquê eu? – Reclama

- PORQUE NÃO ESTÁ AQUI MAIS NINGUEM. – Grita irritada. Sem alternativa o rapaz vai buscar o que a rapariga pede.

Temari mal encontra-se sozinha na sala senta-se encostada ao sofá onde estava a rapariga deitada, e começa a chorar agarrada aos joelhos. Shikamaru volta a entrar na sala depois de ter ido buscar o que a amante tinha pedido. Ao entrar na sala depara-se com a rapariga a chorar, e sem pensar duas vezes fecha a porta atrás de si e vai ate ela abraçando-a.

- Temari que se passa? – Pergunta o rapaz preocupado. Já era a segunda vez que a via a chorar naquela noite. Bruscamente a rapariga solta-se dos braços do rapaz, e começa a molhar um guardanapo com agua e pô-lo na testa da rapariga desmaiada.

- Porque não falas comigo? O que eu fiz? – Questiona o rapaz observando cada movimento da jovem. Mesmo com as perguntas que lhe foram feitas ela não respondeu nem se atreveu a olhar para o rapaz. – Responde-me. – Shikamaru irritado pega nos ombros da rapariga e vira-a para si.

Os olhos da loira, continuavam a derramar lágrimas.

- Eu não aguento mais isto. – Responde por fim a rapariga mas sem olhar nos olhos do amante. – Tu tinhas razão desde o inicio, isto é errado.

- Quando disse isso estava enganado. Não estamos a cometer nenhum erro. Eu amo-te.

- Mas não é isso. Eu também te amo, amo-te muito. Mas não quero que morras. – Temari vira costas para o rapaz não poder ver o seu lado sensível.

- Como irei morrer por te amar? – Questiona sem perceber a atitude da rapariga.

- Eu tenho de me casar, nunca poderemos ficar juntos.

- Desmarcar o casamento, diz que não. Eu tive a pensar, não precisas de casar, dizes que não queres, eu acabo com a Ino e podemos ficar juntos.

- Não posso dizer que não. Não quero ver mais mortes.

- Não me digas que… - Começa Shikamaru

- Estou sobre ameaça. Eu e o Gaara, e tu também, se descobrem que temos um caso. – Corta a fala do rapaz

- Tu estás comigo sabendo que eu posso morrer? – Shikamaru começava a levantar a voz o que era raro vindo dele.

- Eu preciso de ti. Tive medo que me abandonasses, eu preciso de ti. Eu quero-te ao meu lado mas não quero que mais ninguém morra.

- Mas mentiste-me. A minha vida corre perigo e tu não me ias dizer?

- É o que estou a fazer. Eu quero estar contigo, eu amo-te. – Afirma Temari.

- E achas que isso vale para meteres a minha vida em perigo?

- Não, mas tive medo, tive de perder mais umas das pessoas que amo, primeiro, os meus pais, depois o meu irmão mais velho, não quero perder-te também. – As lágrimas em seus olhos ainda continuavam a cair. A rapariga tentava aproximar-se do rapaz quando falava mas ele sempre se afastava. O olhar do rapaz encontrava-se em plena confusão, era como se um furacão tivesse passado pelos olhos do rapaz.

Com a discussão nem repararam que um rapaz de olhos azuis os observava com os olhos cheios de tristeza. Nesse momento o rapaz decide entrar na sala assustando os jovens.

- O Neji vem aí. – Avisa Gaara mal entra a sala. – Que tens Temari? Porque estás a chorar. – Pergunta o irmão preocupado.

- Nada, foi só um stress de os ter visto inconscientes. Como eles estão? – Pergunta lembrando-se dos amigos.

- As ambulâncias já chegaram. – Avisa Neji que estava no local. Temari ao ver o noivo vira-se de costas para o rapaz não poder ver os olhos inchados. – O Naruto parece que partiu um braço e não se sabe se afectou a cabeça, a Sakura acordou logo que saíram, o único problema é a cabeça, as próximas 24 horas é que dirão. – Neji mete os jovens os amantes a par das novidades. - Ah Shika a Ino está à tua espera para a levares ao hospital.

- Problemática. Bem eu vou ter com a Minha Namorada. – A maneira que ele tinha pronunciado a frase tinha sido estranha para os rapazes, mas para a Temari tinha sido apenas um aviso, ele estava muito magoado com ela.

- Bem temos de levar a Hinata para casa. – Neji pega na prima, ainda desmaiada, entre seus braços e começa a carrega-la para fora do edifício sendo seguido pelos irmãos.

Passado alguns minutos a rapariga de olhos pérola já se encontrava deitada em sua cama.

- É normal, ela desmaiar assim? – Pergunta Temari preocupada com rapariga.

- Quando se stressa, sim. Mas estou mais preocupado com eles os dois. – Afirma Neji.

- Vai vê-los. E leva o meu irmão contigo eu fico a tomar conta da Hinata. – Repõem Temari, mas a ordenar que a recomendar.

- Eu não te vou deixar aqui sozinha. – Neji tenta tirar a ideia da noiva.

- VOCÊS VÃO JÁ. – Os dois rapazes saltaram ao ouvir o berro inesperado da loira. Gaara sem pensar duas vezes sai do quarto.

- Tens a certeza… - começa Neji mas sendo interrompido pela noiva que o metia fora do quarto.

- Xau. – Disse fechando a porta na cara dos dois. Eles sem mais hipóteses decidem fazer o que a noiva dizia.

Temari quando se senta novamente sozinha com a rapariga desmaiada, deixa-se escorregar pela porta, como as lágrimas que lhe escorregavam pelo rosto. Ficou naquela posição até o corpo começou a doer-lhe, um pouco dorida, levanta-se do chão e começa a caminhar pelo quarto. Os seus belos olhos azuis depararam-se com uma cómoda, onde em cima dela tinha varias molduras com fotos. Curiosa começa a analisar as fotos. As primeiras eram da Hinata com o Neji ou sozinha. Havia também algumas com a Ino e a Sakura que sorriam como se não houvesse amanhã. Mais longe do campo de visão havia uma que deixou-a muito feliz, era o grupo de amigos ainda em pequenos, quando Tenten e Naruto ainda lá vivam. Estavam todos, não faltava ninguém, todos sentados no chão a sorrir. Os olhos da loira estavam fixados num pequeno com uma cara que tinha acabado de acordar. Shikamaru era a criança mais querida, na sua opinião. O seu sorriso era verdadeiro e não era forçado, era igual aos sorrisos que ele só dava a ela.

Estava tão distraída que nem repara que a rapariga desmaiada atrás de si, começa acordar. A jovem de olhos pérola olha para tudo a sua volta tentando identificar o local. Já situada, senta-se na cama e repara na jovem loira de costas para si.

- Temari. – Chama-a, assustando-a fazendo com que a moldura em suas mãos caia e parta-se.

- Ai, desculpa. Eu compro uma. – Tenta-se desculpar a rapariga. A loira tenta pegar os vidros no chão mas acaba por se cortar.

- Não faz…mal. Como eles estão? – Pergunta sem se importar com os pedaços de vidros espalhados no chão.

- Não sei a certo. A última coisa que me disseram, foi antes de os levar para o hospital. O Naruto tem o braço partido, mas a Sakura não se sabe. – Explica Temari ainda apanhando os pedaços de vidro espanados no chão. O telefone da loira toca nesse momento, fazendo com que essa se assusta-se e esquecesse dos vidros em suas mãos deixando assim a mão fechasse com força dando origem em mais cortes. Sem se importar muito com os ferimentos, larga os vidros sobre a estante e pega no aparelho que continuava a tocar.

- Diz. – Atende irritada, mesmo sem ter reparado quem poderia estar no outro lado da linha.

- Que simpatia. – Reconhece de imediato a voz de Ino.

- O se passa para tu me tares a ligar? – Pergunta com uma certa preocupação na voz. Hinata olhava atentamente para a futura prima quando nota a voz preocupada.

- Não esta tudo bem. Só que no meio de tanta gente ninguém tem bateria ou dinheiro no telemóvel para te ligarem sem ser eu. Mas como esta a Hinata? – Pela primeira vez as loiras estavam a ter uma conversa civilizada e agradável.

- Já acordou, e esta bem. Por ai como estão as coisas? – Pergunta Temari.

- A Sakura, esta óptima, já teve alta, e fez as pazes com o Sasuke. Não me perguntes como que também n percebi, mas algo que ele percebeu o erro e que se amam muito e estão para ali agarrarem-se. O Naruto apenas tem o braço partido. Tirando isso, vaso ruim não quebra. – Faz um breve resume dos acontecimentos. – Mas a viagem continua de pé. Vamos agora todos para casa.

- Ainda bem. Já me começo a cansar desta cidade.

- O Neji esta a dizer para esperares ai para falar contigo. Bem xau. – Despede-se a loira desligando o móvel em seguida.

- Bem é assim…

- Eu consegui ouvir. – Corta Hinata a explicação da mais velha. A mais velha sorri e caminha ate a janela esquecendo-se dos pedaços de vidros espalhados e dos cortes na sua mão.

O tempo passou despercebido as duas. Hinata tinha adormecido, enquanto Temari observava de longe a floresta da sua paixão. Neji e Gaara entram no quarto a conversar distraidamente mas ficam preocupados quando vêem os pedaços de vidros espalhados.

- Temari o que se passou aqui? – Pergunta Gaara a irmã que não tinha dado por eles entrarem.

- Deixei cair uma moldura. – Explica sem se virar. Hinata acorda, ouvindo os irmãos a falar.

- A tua mão…- Repara Neji. O sangue era visível longe, e encontrava-se algumas gotas no chão no local onde ela estava. Temari só nesse momento repara no agravamento que os ferimentos têm.

- Cortei-me. Quando chegar a casa eu cuido disto. – Disse fazendo já intenção de ir-se embora.

- Mas isso parece grave. – O noivo tenta impedi-la de se ir embora.

- Não é. Gaara, vamos. Temos de ir fazer as malas. – Disse sem se importar com a preocupação do noivo.

- Mas…- Tenta de novo Neji, mas cala-se ao ver o olhar ameaçador da noiva. – Amanhã saímos daqui as sete da manhã. – Disse derrotado.

- Ok. Adeus. – Disse saindo, arrastando o irmão consigo.

Rapidamente chegaram a casa. A cada segundo que passava, Temari sentia mais dores na mão. Mal entraram em casa a rapariga sente o chão a falhar, por sorte o seu irmão impede a queda.

- Não queres ir ao hospital? – Pergunta sem deixar a entender o nervosismo que sentia a ver a sua irmã assim.

- Não. São apenas pequenos cortes. – Solta-se do irmão e caminha ate a casa-de-banho onde encontrava-se uma caixa de primeiros-socorros.

- Teimosa. – Refila o mais novo.

Temari tinha a mão debaixo da torneira aberta, deixando assim a água cair sobre a sua mão e mondando de cor para uns tons vermelhados. A dor que sentia com a pressão da água não se comparava ao sofrimento que o seu coração sentia. " _Eu sou uma parva. Porque ele teve de ser tão frio? Porque estou assim por um rapaz? Nunca fui assim_"

Já se encontrava no quarto com a mão ligada estacando o sangue. Estava deitada na cama olhando para a janela apreciando as árvores do seu poço de amor no fundo do horizonte. Rapidamente adormeceu perdida em pensamentos daqueles olhos pretos que tanto amava.

.......

O sol já tinha nascido a varias horas, mas Temari continuava a dormir perfumadamente. O telefone ao seu lado já tinha tocado umas dez vezes, mas nem isso fazia a rapariga mexer-se. Gaara já a tinha tentado acordar, mas a terceira tentativa desiste.

- TEMARI ACORDA- Pela primeira vez na manha, a loira começa a ouvir os sons que a rodeiam. Com o grito histérico da sua rival loira, Temari salta da cama acordando de repente. Meio ensonada olha a voltam, e vê os recentes amigos de volta da sua cama.

- Porra reunião e não me avisaram. – Ironiza a ver toda a gente. Os seus olhos rondam pelo quarto a procura do seu amante, mas não o encontra.

- São 10 horas. Éramos para ter abalado as 7. Mas tu nem o teu irmão apareciam. Ligamos para ti mas não atendeste. Então liguei para ele e ele disse que não te conseguia acordar. Então viemos nós cá acordar-te. – Explica Neji.

- A tua mala já esta feita. Eu e as meninas fizemo-la. Agora arranja-te que esperamos-te nos carros que lá estão fora. – Disse Sakura antes de sair do quarto com os restantes.

Sem muitas hipóteses de escolha, a loira começa-se arranjar o mais depressa possível. Em alguns minutos já se encontrava a porta de casa perante os três carros estacionados. Neji estava encostado no primeiro a conversa com o Gaara. Os restantes já se encontravam espalhados pelos outros dois carros. Temari sem dizer nada, entra no carro no lugar dos passageiros. Rapidamente coloca o cinto e acomoda-se no banco esperando que Neji, que tinha acabado de entrar no lugar do condutor, desse inicio à vigem, já que Garra tinha entrado no lugar do pendura. Em pouco tempo, já estavam a caminho da quinta.

A loira, de vez em quanto olhava para o carro que seguia. Shikamaru que ia a conduzir, não conseguia tirar os olhos magoados dos dela quando ela se virava para observa-lo. O tempo passou tão rápido para a loira, que quando deu por si já se encontrava parada em frente da enorme casa onde iria se realizar o casamento.

"_Agora começa o meu pesadelo. Meu palácio da tristeza"_ Pensa quando observa as grandes paredes brancas a sua frente.

**Continua…**

**...................................................................................................................................................................................**

**Volteiiiii, Saudades? XD**

**Bem nao demorei assim tanto, certo? Bem sei que este capitulo muita gente nao esperava que fosse assim, mas o que fazer? Eu sou má.**

**Espero que tenham gostado, algum erro desculpem...**

**Brigada por lerem, ja sabem, eu agradeço as reviews individualmente.**

**Bjx******


	7. Por debaixo do Véu da Dor

**_OLÁ, sou eu sou ^^' _**

**_A quanto tempo ne? mas nao morri viram? XD... bem nao empato mais boa leitura..._**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_7º Capitulo – Por debaixo do Véu da Dor_

_O tempo passou tão rápido para a loira, que quando deu por si já se encontrava parada em frente da enorme casa onde iria se realizar o casamento._

"_Agora começa o meu pesadelo. Meu palácio da tristeza"__ Pensa quando observa as grandes paredes brancas a sua frente._

_---_

- UAUU – Exclama Ino olhando para a enorme casa a sua frente. – Neji, se não quiseres a casa, podes-me a dar que eu agradeço. – Os seus olhos pareciam que tinham visto a coisa mais rara do mundo, brilhavam como dois diamantes.

- Exagerada - Reclama Temari. Ino olha com um olhar ameaçador para a outra loira, mas essa nem deu importância. Já tinha entrado novamente no carro para dar início a entrada da casa dentro das muralhas que a protegiam.

O jardim que rodeava a casa era lindo, cheio de flores de todas as cores que se podia imaginar. Os arbustos bem arranjados, sem terem uma folha a mais ou fora do sítio. A relva bem cortada e limpa que chegava a brilhar com o sol a bater-lhe, até dava vontade de ir andar lá descalço.

Quando chegaram a entrada, já se encontravam muitos empregados para levar as malas para dentro, deixando os jovens livres para fazerem o que quiserem. Os olhos dos convidados percorriam a paisagem de uma forma espantada com o luxo que tinham todos a sua frente. Gaara era o único que encontrava-se encostado a uma das colunas que suportavam o alpendre.

- E eu que sempre achei a casa onde vocês moravam grande. – Exclama Tenten, dirigindo-se aos dois primos.

- Fechem a boca, imbecis. Vamos entrar que quero ir dormir. – Reclama Gaara e entra pela casa sem esperar convite do amigo.

Ao entrarem pela grande porta, vem um corredor sem fim com varias portas. Neji guia-os até a porta maior, que dava para a sala. Todos se sentam nos sofás sentindo o conforte que os bancos dos carros não tinham.

- Há quarto para todos. – Diz Neji.

- Isso não admira ninguém. – Diz Naruto que já estava quase adormecer no sofá, devido a ter vindo conduzir um dos três carros.

- Para de reclamar imbecil. – Diz Sasuke, dando-lhe uma leve chapada na testa.

- Não foste tu que vieste a conduzir. – Reclama Naruto.

- Foste tu que tiveste a ideia de ter trazido tantos carros. – Diz Sasuke.

- Não queria vir a parecer uma sardinha em lata. E reparaste da quantidade de malas que elas trouxeram. – Afirma Naruto sem se irritar muito, devido ao sono.

- Chega. Fogo que melgas. – Reclama Tenten.

- Bem vamos mas é decidir a porcaria dos quartos. – Diz Temari.

- Bem, eu tive a pensar, achei que eu, a Temari, o Gaara, o Shika e a Ino ficamos no piso de cima. A Hinata fica com o quarto dela aqui neste piso, e para não fica sozinha a Tenten e Sakura ficam com ela. O Naruto e o Sasuke ficavam no segundo. Que acham?

- Por mim está bem. Eu quero é dormir. – Reclama Temari.

- Eu vou mostra os vossos quartos. Hinata, mostras a Sakura e a Tenten? – A rapariga apenas acena afirmativamente. – Naruto e Sasuke, se quiserem ver onde as vossas meninas vão dormir seguem a minha prima que ela depois mostra-vos os vossos. – Assim todos de acordo, cada grupo segui-o a sua visita guiada.

As escadas não ficavam longe do quarto das meninas. Assim que subiram a grande escadaria, deram novamente com um grande corredor, mas esse diferente do anterior, dividia-se em outros corredores, e não era enfeitado com tantas portas. Neji abre a segunda porta mostrando uma das casas-de-banho do piso. Em seguida abre uma porta mostrando um quarto enorme de azul em cor escura.

- Este é o do Gaara. – Era um quarto espaçoso, tinha uma grande janela com uns sofás virados para ela. A cama era enorme, dava perfeitamente para umas cinco pessoas.

- Está bom. Onde é o da Temari? – Diz simplesmente.

- É noutro corredor. O segundo a esquerda, segunda porta a direita. – Diz Neji, já sabendo que o amigo não iria querer acompanha-los na sua visita.

- Ok. - Diz fechando a porta na cara dos amigos.

- QUEM É QUE AQELE IMBECIL PENSA QUE É? – Reclama Ino vendo a testa vermelha devido a ter levado com a porta.

- Deixa-o, ele está cansado. – Diz Neji.

- Sim cansado de dormir. – Comenta Temari, já não se importando com atitude do irmão. Mais calmos continuaram até Neji abrir outra porta. Desta vez era um quarto rosa clarinho. A mobília era mais feminina, mas idêntica ao quarto do Gaara.

- Ino, este é o teu. Eu achei que seria o melhor para ti neste piso. Também não é muito longe do quarto do Shikamaru.

- Há, está óptimo, não te preocupes.

Uma porta em seguida Neji abre mostrando outro quarto azul-escuro. Estava mais equipado que os outros quartos. Tinha alguns posteres nas paredes, assim como fotografias nas cómodas.

- Este é o meu quarto.

- Oh. – Exclama Ino, pensado que seria do namorado.

- Não te preocupes Ino, o Shika fica já ali. – Aponta para a primeira porta do corredor onde se encontrava o quarto da Temari.

- Mas porque a Temari não fica com este em vez de eu? – Pergunta tristonha.

- Era a mesma coisa que haver mortes. O irmão dela não iria deixar. E alem do mais, o quarto dela é mais simples que o teu. – Explica a Ino.

- Ok desta vez passa. Mas se eu gostar do quarto dela, deixa trocar sim? – Diz com uma cara de cão abandonado.

- Esta bem. – Diz Neji, já abrindo o quarto do Shikamaru. Era verde e tinha umas árvores pintadas numa das paredes.

- Os quartos foram feitos de propósito para nos? – Exclama Ino.

- Não, a minha mãe e a minha tia é que acharam que este quarto ficaria bem com árvores, por causa da floresta que se vê da janela. Eu achei a cara do Shikamaru. – Comenta rindo, vendo a cara do amigo. Parecia que estava em casa.

O quarto era o mais pequeno dos quartos que já tinham visto. A cama continuava grande, mas á janela não havia sofás. O parapeito era grande e almofadado, dando para uma pessoa dormir lá.

Em seguida vêem da Temari. Neji tinha razão. Não era nada o estilo de Ino. Era beje e muito simples. Era igual ao quarto de Shikamaru. Mas este tinha uns sofás a frente de uma mesinha no meio do quarto.

- Tinhas razão Neji. Eu fico com o meu. Também ele só serve para dormir. – Diz Ino. – Bem eu vou dormir um bocadinho. Até logo. – Diz antes de se retira.

- Eu também. – Diz Shikamaru sem olhar para a rapariga. Temari nota atitude do amante e não consegue de não ficar triste. Neji nota a mudança de humor da noiva.

- Que tens? – Pergunta preocupado, aproximando-se dela vagarosamente.

- Nada. – Estava tão distraída que não vê aproximação do noivo. Quando o encarara, vê aqueles olhos branco a encara os seus próximos de mais. Temari afasta-se e vai deitar-se na cama, deixando-se cair como um saco de batatas.

- Estou apenas cansada. Depois de uma cesta eu fico bem. – Neji encara a noiva já de olhos fechados. Não bastou muito para a rapariga deixar-se dormir sem dar conta. Neji que ainda se encontrava no quarto aproxima-se dela e dá-lhe um beijo leve na boca. Nesse momento sente alguém a porta. Rapidamente vê Shikamaru a olhar para ele, com um olhar que nunca tinha visto na cara do amigo.

- Perdi-me, onde é a casa-de-banho. – Diz de uma forma fria. Neji olha uma última vez para a noiva, e tapa-a com uma manta que estava no fundo da cama. Em pés de lã sai do quarto mostrando ao amigo a casa-de-banho.

A noite já ia alta no céu, quando Temari acorda. Sonolenta, olha para os lados, recordando o local. Na mesa no centro do quarto encontrava-se uma bandeja com um prato tapado e um copo de sumo. A loira sente a barriga a pedir comida, e vai até a mesa. Senta-se no grande sofá e fica a comer enquanto olhava os vultos das árvores pela janela. Só no final de se ter alimentado, é que abriu o bilhete. Como a luz era fraca, vai até a janela tentado ler.

"_Come, se não morres"_

Não precisava de assinatura, era obvio que tinha sido o irmão a levar a comida. Temari solta um sorriso. Gostava de ver o seu irmão preocupado com ela. Era a única família que restava. Ao pensar no passado uma lágrima triste começa a escorrer-lhe pela face. O quarto parecia que o ar ia faltando, assim a loira abre a janela e debruça-se ficando metade fora da janela. Olhava as estrelas que tanto já tinham sido cúmplices dos seus segredos.  
Sentia saudades dos pais e do irmão. Senti falta de ter uma família completa, ter muita gente amá-la. Mesmo ainda tendo o Gaara e ama-lo muito, e sabia que ele também amava-a, mesmo não mostrando, não se senti feliz. Sofria muito com a morte do resto da família, assim como Gaara que se tinha tornado mais distante e mais fechado.  
Já tinha tido os seus dias felizes desde que tinha chegado a Konoha. Ao lado da pessoa que ama, a pessoa que dormia no quarto ao lado do seu. As lágrimas continuavam a cair belo o seu rosto, sem a rapariga ter controlo nelas.  
Os seus pensamentos são rotos com a luz do quarto do lado, acender-se. Temari deixa os pensamentos anteriores de lado e começa a tomar atenção aos movimentos que se ouviam na cama do amante. De repente ouve um barulho de algo a cair.  
Temari afasta-se da janela e senta-se na cama para poder ouvir melhor o que se passava. De relesse olha para o relógio e repara que já eram três da manha. Já todos deviam estar a dormir.

- O que aquele preguiçoso anda a fazer? – Pensa em voz alta a loira. Temari encosta-se mais para a parede.

- _Shika o que tens? – _Temari paralisa a ouvir a voz de Ino.

-_Nada. Apenas não acho que seja altura de dormirmos juntos. _– Temari sente um certo alívio no peito ao ouvir o rapaz a rejeitar a namorada.

- _É a nossa oportunidade. Nunca estamos juntos sozinhos assim. – _Continua a insistir a loira.

- _Ino sai. Sai antes que eu diga algo que depois me arrependa. Estou cansado e não estou com cabeça para te ouvir. E alem do mais não há clima para ser a nossa primeira vez. –_ De repente ouve-se silêncio no quarto ao lado. Temari ao estranhar corre até a porta e sai. Assim que fecha a porta do seu quarto ficando no corredor escuro, Ino sai do quarto do rapaz e caminha até ao seu sem notar a presença da outra loira. Temari assim que vê Ino a desaparecer no escuro, vagarosamente anda até ao quarto do rapaz. Sem fazer barulho entra no aposento. Com a mesma suavidade de abriu a porta, fecha-a.

O quarto estava apenas iluminado com a luz do pequeno candeeiro ao lado da cama e pela luz da lua. O Rapaz estava sentado no parapeito com o olhar sério fixado na lua. Temari vagarosamente caminha até ele e abraça-o. Ele continua estático a olhar para a lua.

- És muito problemática. Ouviste a conversa não foi? – Pergunta o rapaz sem tirar os olhos da lua.

- Como soubeste que era eu? – Pergunta admirada.

- Conheço o teu cheiro. Desde que entraste vi que eras tu. Alem do mais a Ino não seria porque não me agarraria assim, e as mãos dela não são como as tuas. – Temari não consegue deixar escapar um sorriso ao perceber que o amante a conhecia tão bem. E ainda mais não afastava de si como ela esperava. – Acho que temos de conversar ne?

----------------------

Ino andava irritada pelos corredores. Não conseguia perceber como o namorado conseguia dispensa-la. Estava tão nervosa que nem repara que outra pessoa caminhava no sentido contrário, batendo assim nele. Com o choque Ino perde o equilíbrio e cai, mas não chega a sentir o chão. A pessoa com quem batera tinha segurado.

- Não vês por onde andas. – Ino abre os olhos e vê Gaara agarra-la. Rapidamente se solta dos braços fortes do rapaz.

- Tu é que andas a passear pelo corredor a esta hora. – Sem esperar resposta vira a costas e caminha até o seu quarto.

- Ele não é homem, para ti. – É a última coisa que ouve antes de se fechar no quarto.

Ino fica encostada a porta pensado nas palavras ditas a pouco pelo ruivo. Vagarosamente vai até a mesinha de cabeceira e retira de uma das gavetas o lenço bordado com "G". Desde que o rapaz misterioso lhe dera que o pedaço de pano andava sempre com ela.

----------------------

Os dois amantes continuavam na mesma posição sem pronunciarem uma palavra. Temari solta o rapaz e caminha até a cama onde se deita ficando a olhar o tecto.

- Desculpa não te ter dito sobre ameaça mais cedo. – Shikamaru olha por fim para a rapariga e vê o olhar triste.

- Eu também exagerei. Mas tens de compreender que para mim é difícil isto. – Responde o rapaz caminhando até ela, sentando-se a beira da cama.

- Eu sei. Para mim também não é fácil. Sou obrigada a casar, enquanto amo outro homem. Posso por a vida de quem mais amo em perigo. É de mais para mim.

- Como tu te meteste nisto?

- Não sei. Um dia o meu irmão decidiu que eu devia de casar. Por sorte ou por azar, o noivo era o Neji, amigo de a muito tempo do meu irmão. Conheceram-se quando os meus pais eram vivos. Os meus pais morreram a sete anos. Tiveram um acidente de carro. O Gaara era o único dos três que estava no carro, por sorte sobreviveu sem ferimentos. O meu irmão, o Kankurou, morreu dois anos depois. Também de acidente de carro. Nem deu para o enterrarmos nem cremar. O corpo dele desapareceu por completo. Não restou nada. Fiquei sou eu e o Gaara. – Temari tinha começado novamente a chorar ao contar a história sobre o seu passado. Shikamaru, levanta-a e faz com que ela se deite no seu colo. Com uma das mãos o rapaz vai tirando as lágrimas do rosto da rapariga.

- Passaste já por muito. – Diz o rapaz admirado pela força da rapariga. Ele sempre tinha tido zangas com os pais, principalmente com a mãe. Muitas das vezes queria que desaparecessem, mas sabia que ele morreria também sem eles.

- Desculpa. Eu amo-te tanto. Eu preciso de ti ao meu lado. – Diz Temari entre soluços.

- Eu perdoo-te minha problemática. – Diz o rapaz. Temari dá um sorriso mas rapidamente adormece no colo do rapaz. – Problemática. – O jovem Nara deita como deve ser na cama e tapa-a com os lençóis. Vagarosamente sai do quarto e vai até ao quarto do lado tranca-lo. Volta para o seu e faz o mesmo. Já com a porta trancada e a janela fechada o rapaz deita-se ao lado da loira. Ela ao sentir a sua presença enrosca-se no peito do rapaz, ficando a dormir com um belo sorriso no rosto.

O sol já iluminava os céus, mas os dois amantes continuavam deitados abraçados a dormir. A rapariga continuava com um belo sorriso na cara. Nesse momento ouve-se alguém a bater na porta do quarto ao lado. Os dois jovens acordam de repente.

- _Temari? Acorda. Hoje é o dia de ires ver o vestido de noiva. As meninas já estão a em baixo a tua espera. _– Ouvia-se a voz de Neji fora do quarto. Shikamaru levanta-se e abre a porta assustando a rapariga.

- Ela já saiu. Deve ter ido a casa de banho. Vai descendo que eu depois aviso-a. – Neji apenas agradece e desde para tomar o pequeno-almoço.

Shikamaru volta a entrar no quarto e caminha até a cama onde a rapariga ainda se encontrava deitada.

- Assustaste-me. Achei que ias dizer que estou aqui.

- Problemática. Vai-te arranjar para desceres. Tens de ir ver do teu vestido. – O olhar do rapaz era triste assim como o da loira. Ela levanta-se da cama e beija-o antes de sair do quarto.

Temari dirige-se até ao seu quarto e começa-se arranjar rapidamente. Abre a mala que ainda não tinha desfeito e começa a escolher a roupa que iria vestir. No fim da mala encontra uma moldura que tira-a rapidamente e coloca-a ao lado da cama. A rapariga fica algum tempo apreciar a foto. Nela encontrava-se um casal com os seus três filhos. Tinha sido a última foto que tinha tirado os cinco juntos. Estava tão perdida em pensamentos que nem nota por alguém entrar no quarto e caminhar até ao pé dela.

- Também tenho a minha foto sempre comigo. Sinto falta deles. – Temari assusta-se ao ouvir a voz do irmão ao seu lado. – Estão a tua espera. – E sem dizer mais nada sai do quarto deixando a irmã novamente sozinha.

Sem se importar com o que vestia, rapidamente fica pronta. O único problema era o cabelo. Tinha adormecido com ele preso, agora tinha os elásticos cheios de nos de cabelos. Depois de muita briga finalmente consegue-se pentear, e volta a fazer o normal penteado.

Rapidamente começa a descer as escadas para o piso de baixo. Quando chega ao ultimo degrau para rapidamente.

- Fogo, para onde eu devo de ir mesmo? – Pergunta em voz alta para sim mesma. Os seus olhos percorriam o grande corredor a procura de algum movimento que pudesse indicar o caminho que devia de seguir.

- É aquela porta. – Diz uma voz feminina, assustando a loira. Temari olha para trás mas só tem tempo de ver que era uma empregada, que devia de ir arrumar os quartos. Sem ter tido tempo de agradecer, segue o caminho que lhe tinha sido indicado.

Quando entra na sala de jantar, já todos tinham acabado de comer, já sobrava pouca comida. Mas ainda dava para a rapariga comer. A sala era grande e era praticamente ocupada com a mesa e com as cadeiras. As paredes eram forradas com um papel de parede vermelho cheio de bordados, mas era disfarçado com grandes quadros. Meio ainda a dormir, Temari senta-se no único lugar vago, ao lado do seu irmão. Começa a servir-se sem ligar a mínima a conversa dos outros jovens. Rapidamente sente o estômago cheio e para de comer e fica apoiada num dos seus braços com a cabeça deitada na mão a olhar para os amigos. Mas nem ligava a mínima ao que falavam. Os seus olhos estavam postos em Shikamaru que também dormia sentado. Mas tinha Ino ao seu lado agarrada ao braço. Sem notar quanto tempo esteve a sonhar acordada. Temari sente alguém a tocar-lhe no ombro e a chama-la.

- Estas bem? – Pergunta o seu noivo com um ar muito preocupado.

- Sim. Apenas sono. – Responde friamente. Notando que todos já se tinham levantado faz o mesmo, seguindo-os ate a porta. No exterior da casa já estavam dois carros a espera dos jovens.

- Bem, vais com a Sakura, a Hinata, o Shikamaru e com o teu irmão ver do teu vestido. Eu e o resto vamos arranjar outros preparativos. – Diz Neji, sabendo bem que a noiva não tinha ligado a conversa. Sem dizer mais nada cada grupo dirige ao respectivo carro indo em direcção ao seu destino.

Novamente a loira já estava quase adormecer em cima do colo de Sakura que estava ao seu lado. Mas essa empurra-a fazendo-a cair em cima de Hinata e acordando.

- Acorda Temari. Dormiste assim tão mal? – Pergunta Sakura a amiga.

- Estranhei a cama. Acontece as vezes. – Responde esfregando os olhos e dando umas leves estaladas para ver se despertava. Sem ter tido muito resultado decide ficar a olhar para os rapazes a frente. Gaara era que ia a conduzir, por causa de Shikamaru também estava quase adormecido. Hinata ia dando instruções para onde o rapaz devia de ir.

Em pouco tempo finalmente Hinata dá a ordem de estacionar. Era um pequeno parque de estacionamento, e estava praticamente vazio.

- A loja ainda é um bocado longe. Mas aqui o parque esta sempre vazio, e é mais fácil ir a pé, e assim não pagamos o parque. – Explica Hinata. Os cinco jovens começaram a caminhar. O dia estava com um vento fresco, mas o sol brilhava e o céu estava limpo. Era um dia agradável para andar a pé.

- Onde é que os ouros foram? – Pergunta Temari com curiosidade.

- Buscar as ementas ao restaurante. – Responde Hinata.

- Estás com saudades do noivo? – Brinca Sakura enquanto se empoleirava nos braços das amigas.

- Não é isso. Estranhei a loira não ter vindo com o preguiçoso do namorado. – Explica sentido se feliz por ela não ter vindo.

- Ela queria vir. Mas já era muita gente. Assim vim eu que sou tua madrinha e ele porque é o padrinho dele. A Hinata para dizer o caminho e o teu irmão para tomar conta de ti. – Diz Sakura. Era incrível como a rapariga de cabelo rosa conseguia ter sempre aquele sorriso na cara. Temari apenas concorda sem se importar com aquela explicação.

Depois de várias ruas desertas entre pequenas casas, chegam a uma grande praça onde havia muita gente andar, algumas a passo apresado outras mais lentamente vendo as montras com sacos nas mãos. As três raparigas começam a correr em direcção da primeira montra olhando para as roupas expostas. Foi num instante em que a loira tinha perdido o sono. Os rapazes apenas as seguiam impacientes. Elas de vem em quanto entravam numa loja para ver mais roupa, preços e as vezes iam experimentar, mas no fim ano compravam nada.

- Vocês parem de entrar em lojas. Ao menos que comprem algo. – Reclama Gaara quando as raparigas saiam da sexta loja de mãos abanar.

- Mulheres são problemáticas. – Diz Shikamaru, mas de imediato recebe um olhar zangado da amante.

- A loja de vestidos de noiva. – Diz Hinata apontado pata uma grande loja com uma grande montra onde tinha expostos vestidos de noiva, de noivo, de convidados e de damas de honor.

- A Tenten deixou-me escolher o vestido. – Diz Sakura com um sorriso. – Sempre tivemos gostos parecidos.

Os cinco entram na loja, e rapidamente uma senhora já com alguma idade dirige-se a eles com um grande sorriso no rosto que chegava assustar.

- Bom dia. Em que posso ser útil? – Pergunta com uma voz esganiçada.

- Bom dia. – Cumprimenta Hinata com um sorriso simpático.

- Bem, viemos ver vestidos de noiva e de dama de honor. – Explica Sakura que também podia-se ver no seu rosto algum medo da mulher.

- Claro meus jovens. Já tinham algo em mente? – Pergunta a senhora, guiando-os até ao piso de cima, onde tinha uns sofás a volta de uma mesa com vários catálogos.

- Não. – Responde Temari. A senhora faz sinal para se sentarem e eles obedecem, vendo que a senhora também se sentava.

- Então bem. Qual das belas jovens é a noiva. – Pergunta.

- Sou eu. – Responde Temari. A mulher começa a olhar para ele de cima a baixo como se tirasse as medidas. Shikamaru estava-se a sentir incomodado com aquele olhar.

- Muito bem. Tem um belo corpo. E uma cor de olhos que devia de ser realçada. Um vestido claro, com uns tons de azuis. – Propõem a senhora.

- Não era mau pensado. – Responde a loira. Mesmo não querendo o casamento, uma mulher sempre tinha o sonho de experimentar vestidos de noiva, para se sentir uma princesa.

- Eu acho uma excelente ideia. E a parte de cima devia de ser um corpete. – Diz Sakura.

- Sim, sim. Excelente dica. – Elogia a Senhora. – Bem querida. Vem comigo. Acho que tenho ali um que te ficara lindamente. – Temari Levanta-se e segue a senhora ate uma grande sala rodeada de espelhos e com uma grande janela para o exterior.

A mulher sai por outra porta, e rapidamente volta com um vestido na mão. Ela indica outra sala onde Temari poderia vestir-se. Depois de muito tempo e de muita ajuda a rapariga consegui ter o vestido no corpo. O cabelo tinham-lhe soltado e feito uma trança de lado para poderem posto o grande véu. Com muita dificuldade por causa do vestido e dos sapatos dirige-se novamente para a sala de espelhos onde já estavam os amigos e o irmão a espera para a vela. Assim que ela entrou perderam todos a fala. Gaara para suprema da irmã tinha uma expressão de espanto e felicidade. Ele sabia que os pais queriam ver a sua filha linda como estava. As raparigas pareciam que tinham visto roupa de boa marca linda de borla. Os olhos brilhavam que até ofuscava. Shikamaru tinha-se perdido nas nuvens e nas curvas do corpo da amante. Ela estava linda, tal como uma princesa. Mas os olhos do rapaz mostravam tristeza, por aquela beleza não ser para ele.

Temari começa a olhar-se ao espelho com um grande sorriso na cara. O vestido era branco e com uma cauda bem grande. Tinha um corpete branco com uns bordados de flores em azuis. Pelo resto do vestido tinha os mesmos bordados. Mas só do lado esquerdo do vestido. Do outro lado estava preso um grande laço azul, que no centro tinha umas flores bordadas em branco. O véu era maior que a cauda do vestido. Era branco e o tecido parecia ter sido amachucado o que dava um jogo de luzes muito bonito. Os sapatos não eram visíveis, mas eram azuis com os bordados e com um laço branco.

- Estás tão linda Temari. – Elogia Sakura ainda espantada. A loira apenas sorri.

- Ficou-lhe mesmo bem. Que acha? – Pergunta a senhora.

- Não sei bem. – Responde, achava bonito de mais para a cerimónia.

- Então fazemos assim. Eu vou com estas jovens mostrar-lhes os vestidos de damas que temos que condizem e a senhora fica aqui a pensar. – Propõem a senhora.

- Sim acho uma boa ideia. – Responde Temari. Assim as três saem deixando Temari sozinha com os rapazes.

- Ficou-te bem irmã. – Temari assusta-se ao ouvir o irmão. Não era normal ele elogia-la, muito menos chama-la de irmã. – Os pais iam adorar-te ver assim como estás. Eles iam adorar ver-te casar. – Os olhos dos dois irmãos se encontram e puderam ver a tristeza de ambos. Gaara rapidamente volta a sua posse arrogante e sai deixando os amantes sozinhos.

- Estás linda. – Diz Shikamaru encostado a uma das janelas. – Não gostaste do vestido?

- Amei-o. Mas se fosse para me casar contigo. – Responde caminhando até ao rapaz. – O vestido não vale para este casamento.

- Fica com ele. Nos não teremos a nossa oportunidade. Sente-te bem uma vez ao menos. Não sejas problemática. – Temari sorri-lhe e aproxima-se dele beijando-o. Nem se importou que estava ao pé da janela. E nem tinha visto que o irmão se encontrava na rua a ver a cena com uns olhos que pareciam que iam derramar água a qualquer instante mas pareciam tão secos ao mesmo tempo.

Os dois jovens separam-se quando ouvem a porta abrir-se. Sakura entra empolgada com um vestido de dama de honor. Estava tão alegre que nem tinha reparado na aproximação dos outros dois jovens. Temari afasta-se e mete-se ao lado da rapariga que se olhava ao espelho. O vestido era de alcinhas pelo joelho, mas a saia era com muitos folhos. Também tinha o mesmo bordado mas com rosa e azul pela saia. Atrás tinham um bonito laço branco.

- Ficamos com estes, não é? – Pergunta Temari fingindo-se empolgada.

- Sim. – Responde Sakura que parecia uma criança que tinha ganhado um brinquedo novo.

Ainda ficaram umas três horas na loja. Os rapazes também tinha escolhido os seus fatos, mas apenas em dez minutos tinham ficado despachados. Em seguida não estavam com paciência de lá ficarem e decidiram ir para uma esplanada que havia ao lado da loja. Tinham ficado o tempo todo sem se falarem, apenas liam os jornais que estavam em cima da mesa e bebiam o que tinham pedido. As raparigas chegam ao pé deles depois de terem tudo pronto, mas são recebidas com um olhar furioso dos rapazes.

- É melhor ir. O Neji já ligou. O almoço já está pronto e estão todos a nossa espera. – Diz Shikamaru.

O tempo de ida tinha sido mais curto, e rapidamente já estavam na mansão. Os outros jovens estavam na sala a espera deles. Assim que os vêem, levanta-se e seguem para a sala de jantar famintos. Temari fica mais para trás e fica a olhar para a fotografia do seu vestido.

" _O meu pior pesadelo. Um vestido lindo para um casamento de sofrimento"_

_**Continua...**_

**_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**_Olá de novo :D_**

**_Que acharam? ^^' Demorou mas chegou. voces ja sabem, comigo as coisas apareçem, nao digo é quando. _**

**_Eu tinha prometido a mim mesma que acabava o capitulo antes das aulas começarem. E as aulas começam já amanha, visto que ja sao 2:32 da manha ^^'_**

**_Espero que tenham gostado, que tenha sido do voso agrado. Para mim foi um capitulo que me deu gozo escrever. _**

**_Agora é que a historia vai começar XD_**

**_Enquanto ao vestio delas, se alguem tiver intressado em ver o que tinha na minha mente diga que eu desenherei-o._**

**_Deixem Reviewss para eu escrever mais rapido sim? :D_**

**_E lamento os erros que possam ter apareçido, alguma duvida nao tenham medo de perguntar_**

**_Beijo _**

**_Até a proxima_**


	8. Nas linhas da solidão

**_Os milagres acontecem, sou a prova viva disso. Mais um capitulo, espero que gostem._**

…

.

.

_**8º Capitulo – Nas linhas da solidão **_

_**.**_

_**.  
**_

Os dias iam passando vagarosamente, na opinião da loira dos quatro totós. Todos os dias a sua rotina era a mesma, cansativa e sem interesse. Levantava-se cedo e tinha logo de ir tratar dos preparativos para o casamento, a noite sempre exausta apenas ficava poucos minutos com o amante até adormecer e ele de ter de a por na sua respectiva cama. Cada dia que passava era como se uma faca se lhe espete-se no coração.

Mas finalmente tinha chegado um dia de descanso passados três semanas sempre de volta de papelada. Já passava das três da tarde e a rapariga continuava a dormir. Varias vezes tinha ido alguém ao seu quarto ver se a rapariga estava bem, mas essa nem se mexia tão cansada que estava. Mas depois de Neji ter ido novamente ao quarto e ter fechado a porta com um bocado mais de força, Temari desperta, mas decide continuar deitada na cama olhar o tecto. Não queria encarar ninguém naquele momento, sentia-se sozinha, mesmo com a casa cheia de gente e mesmo com as novas amigas lá.

Nunca tinha tido tantos amigos em tão pouco tempo, ate com Ino estava-se a dar muito bem e as vezes apanhava-se a ter pena da rapariga por estar a ser traída. Também estava feliz pelo seu irmão, que andava contente, a sua maneira, com os amigos que tinha feito.

Com alguma preguiça levanta-se finalmente da cama e começa-se a despir. Já só com a roupa interior a porta é aberta novamente com cuidado. Assustada atira-se para a cama pegando num lençol e cobrindo-se.

- Calma, não seria a primeira vez que te via assim. – Responde Shikamaru que tinha acabado de entrar no quarto. A rapariga olha com um olhar ameaçador mas sai debaixo dos lençóis e começa-se a vestir como se ele não lá estivesse.

- Pensei que fosse outra pessoa. Não devias estar aqui sabias? – Reclama a rapariga enquanto escolhia a roupa.

- Problemática.

- Começo achar que devia-te de ensinar outras palavras. Onde estão eles todos? – Pergunta com um certo receito de eles aparecessem e vissem os dois juntos no quarto.

- Piscina. Estão muito entretidos. Vim aqui ver como estavas. Estão todos preocupados, dormiste muito. – O rapaz olhava para a paisagem pela janela. A rapariga livra-se do resto da roupa que estava no corpo e mete um bikini. Sem conseguir ata-lo ao pescoço aproxima-se do rapaz.

- Ata. – Manda virada de costas segurando os fios do pescoço no local onde o rapaz devia de o atar. Ele vira-se para ela e rapidamente dá um nó. Assim que acaba vira-se de novo para a janela. A rapariga fica momentos arranjar a parte de cima do bikini mas parecia que o tecido tinha encolhido. Sem ligar muito, veste um vestido e pega na toalha e um livro e caminha até a porta. Também já não era o primeiro sutien que desde que tinha sido lavado la em casa tinha encolhido, devia ser do tipo de lavagem. – Não vens? – Pergunta a Shikamaru que suspira e caminha com ela até a piscina onde estava o resto do pessoal.

Temari estica a toalha sobre a relva, ao lado do irmão que estava deitado a ler um livro, e deita-se sem cumprimentar ninguém. Shikamaru senta-se na espreguiçadeira ao lado e fica a observar os amigos a parecerem crianças dentro de agua. Sakura ao ver amiga sai rapidamente e corre ate ela, molhando-a toda. Shikamaru não consegue não deixar de rir ao ver amante furiosa e toda molhada.

- Ainda bem que já acordaste. Estávamos preocupados. – Diz Sakura sem pedir desculpas por ter molhando-a.

- Só estava a dormir. Não era como se estivesse em coma. – A voz da loira não era as das mais simpáticas, mas Sakura não se deixa intimidar, era normal a loira responder de forma bruta a sarcástica.

- Vá anda para água connosco. – A rapariga de cabelos rosa puxa a amiga e rapidamente atira-se para dentro de água levando a rapariga com ela. Assim que vem ao de cimo, Temari olha com um olhar ameaçador para todos que estavam a rir. Levando-se por vencida, ela própria ri. Com alguma dificuldade, para não se afogar, tira os elásticos do cabelo, soltando-o. Era a primeira vez que todos a viam de cabelo solto, a única vez que alguém tinha a visto com o cabelo diferente, foi quando tinha experimentado o vestido de noiva. Tinha o cabelo ondulado, encadeado, e era mais comprido do que parecia, chegava-lhe um palmo abaixo dos ombros. Shimarau fica hipnotizado ao ver a rapariga assim. Estava com o seu olhar tão fixo que nem repara num olhar triste do irmão da jovem sobre si.

Temari fica a olhar para os amigos que tinham uma expressão de surpreendidos.

- Que se passa? – Pergunta a loira sem perceber o que se estava a passar.

- Ficas linda de cabelo solto. – Responde Neji. Temari manda um olhar ameaçador e decide não responder e começa a nadar sem ligar aos amigos. Esses passam rapidamente do transe menos Shikamaru que continuava com um brilho nos olhos e com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Porque não dizes-lhe a verdade? – Pergunta Gaara, tirando o rapaz do transe. Shikamaru olha para o ruivo que tinha o olhar fixo na piscina.

- O que? – Pergunta o rapaz sem entender onde o rapaz queria chegar.

- A tua namorada. – Apenas responde antes de levantar-se e caminhar até a beira da piscina entrando deixando o rapaz sem acção.

A tarde passou-se rápido, os jovens não tinham saído da piscina, excepto Shikamaru que nem lá tinha entrado. Tinha passado a tarde toda a olhar o céu a pensar nas palavras de Gaara. Já farto de estar ali levanta-se e aproxima-se da piscina.

- Vou entrado, vou ver se durmo, dói-me a cabeça. – E sem esperar resposta começa a caminhar para dentro de casa.

- Será que ele esta bem? Esteve muito parado hoje. – Exclama Sazuke ao ver o amigo afastar-se.

- Se calhar é melhor eu ir vê-lo. – Diz Ino já a começar a sair da piscina, mas sente alguém a impedir.

- Acho que devias deixa-lo descansar. – Diz Gaara sem olhar para a rapariga.

- O Gaara tem razão Ino. – Fundamenta Tenten. Ino sem alternativa volta a entrar em agua mas com um olhar triste.

Passou-se meia hora e Temari estava quieta a beira a olhar para a casa. Algo não estava bem com o amante e ela tinha de saber o que era.

- Temari… estas… bem? – Pergunta a voz tímida de Hinata.

- Dói-me imenso a cabeça e estou cansada. Nada de mais. – Disse forçando o sorriso para amiga.

- É melhor ires descansar. – Diz Sakura que tinha chegado naquele momento.

- Sim é melhor. Neji, aquela casa de banho a frente do meu quarto posso usa-la? – Pergunta já fora da piscina.

- Claro. A casa já e como se fosse tua. – Responde com esperança de ver um sorriso da noiva, mas apenas recebe indiferença.

- Gaara, vou demorar no banho, não te atrevas a ir incomodar-me como costume. – Ameaça o irmão e sai do local com um passo largo em direcção a casa. Os amigos rapidamente se distraem de novo com a água.

Temari assim que se viu dentro da enorme casa, começou a correr até ao segundo andar preocupada com o amante. Assim que chegou ao corredor do seu quarto, tenta abrir o quarto do Nara mas esse estava trancado. Assim começou a bater a porta e a chamar o nome do rapaz mas não obtinha resposta.

- Deve estar a dormir. – Diz finalmente derrotada. Caminha até ao quarto ao lado e escolhe a roupa e vai até a casa-de-banho a frente do quarto para tomar dos banhos que gostava.

Ao aproximar-se da porta começa a ouvir uma voz baixinha a cantar alguma musica indefinida para os ouvidos da loira. Reconhecendo a voz, entra sorrateiramente na divisão. De dentro fecha a porta sem o mínimo barulho, assim como tinha feito ao entrar. Na banheira conseguia ver a silhueta do amante por detrás da cortina azul que cobria toda a área da banheira. Enquanto caminhava em direcção a banheira, ia despindo a roupa que tinha vestindo e largando-a no chão de qualquer maneira. Quando chega ao pé da banheira já não tinha nenhuma roupa no corpo. Vagarosamente entra na banheira e agarra-se ao amante, assustando-o fazendo quase perder o equilíbrio.

- Problemática. – Responde ele ao ver a rapariga agarrada a si. Temari tapa a banheira fazendo com que a agua que caia no chuveiro enche-se toda ate a cima. A rapariga obriga o rapaz deitar-se na banheira comprida, imitando-o de seguida, ficando deitada entre as pernas do rapaz. A agua batia-lhes pelo peito.

Estavam em silencio a muito tempo, apenas aproveitando o momento de estarem juntos.

- E se alguém aparece? – Questiona o rapaz passado um bom bocado de silencio.

- Não vai aparecer. Tu tens a porta do quarto fechada e eu disse que não queria ser interrompida. – Responde com um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

- Continuo com a impressão que isto não vai resultar. – Diz mais para si do que para a rapariga. Temari vira-se para o amante ficando de joelhos a frente dele.

- O que tinhas hoje? Estiveste estranho o dia todo. – A preocupação era bem visível na voz da rapariga. Shikamaru sorri e beija-a com uma vontade de como se não a visse a dias.

- Não é nada. Só tinha preguiça de ir nadar. – Mente, mas não muito convincente, Temari ainda fica uns segundos a olhar-lhe nos olhos desconfiada, e o rapaz sabia que ela não acreditava mas não sabia como lhe dizer. Nesse momento alguém bate a porta assustando os jovens.

- Sim? – Pergunta Temari meio fora da banheira puxando todas as roupas do amante para dentro de agua.

- _Temari vou entrar_. – Ouve-se a voz da Ino. Assustados, Temari troca de lugar rapidamente com o amante e empurra-o para debaixo de agua deixando só a boca e o nariz de fora para poder respirar. Ino fica a porta sem entrar completamente, apenas num local onde desse visibilidade para a rapariga que espreitava pela cortina da banheira.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Pergunta preocupada.

- Não exactamente. Eu só queria saber se viste o Shika. É que ele não responde e a porta esta trancada. Como estas aqui a algum tempo podias ter notado se ele tinha saído ou assim. – A voz dela transportava uma certa dor e preocupação.

- Não senti nada. Não o vejo desde que ele saiu de ao pé de nos. – Mente Temari, mas a sua voz termia. Era normal sentir pena da rapariga a uns tempos, mas não conseguia ficar longe da pessoa que mais amava.

- Obrigada. Se calhar só esta mesmo a dormir. – Força uma sorriso e sai da casa-de-banho, fechando a porta atrás de si. Assim que se ouve o clik da porta a fechar-se, Shikamaru sai debaixo de agua e fica de pé a olhar a porta.

- Desculpa. – Diz Temari, também se levantado e saindo da banheira e começa a limpar o corpo numa toalha. Shikamaru fica uns segundos parados mas acaba por imitar a jovem. O silencio permanecia entre eles. Assim que ambos se vestem, Temari abre a porta e olha para os lados a ver se via alguém. Com o caminho livre, segue para o seu quarto sem dizer nada ao jovem. Shikamaru segue-a a tempo de não a deixar fechar a porta do quarto.

- O que se passa? – Pergunta sem entender atitude da rapariga. Temari olha para o lado e caminha ate a janela sem responder-lhe a pergunta. Shikamaru entra de no quarto e fecha a porta atrás de si, trancando-a. Em passos lentos caminha até a loira e abraça-a pela cintura. – É a Ino?

- Sim. Começa a ser difícil estar nesta mentira, estamos a magoar tanta gente. – Disse olhando o horizonte sem derramar uma lágrima. – Porem eu não consigo estar sem ti. Eu morro se não te tiver. Eu amo-te muito. – Um pequeno sorriso aparece na face do jovem, o que abraça ainda com mais força.

- Vamos superar. Vamos arranjar uma maneira de superar isto. – Mesmo não acreditando plenamente no que o amante dizia, não podia não sorrir. Ela também tinha a noção que ele sabia que não era verdade. Shikamaru pega-a ao colo e deita-a na cama deitando-se também ficando por cima dela. Num acto desesperado, aproximam os lábios ate se tocarem com desejo. Shikamaru deita-se mais em cima da jovem e deposita mais peso em cima do peito da amante fazendo com que ela gema de dor. Assustado sai de cima dela deitando-se ao seu lado. – O que se passa?

- Não é nada de mais. É só que a uns tempo me tem doi o peito. Mas deve ser o stresse. Não é nada com que te devas preocupar. – Diz com um pequeno sorriso no rosto. Sem perder tempo volta a juntar os lábios ao amante. A mão da rapariga começa a passar por debaixo da camisola do rapaz acariciando-lhe a barriga. Com ajuda dele tiram-lhe a camisola e atiram-na para o chão. Quanto Temari ia desabotoando as calças, alguém bate a porta assustando-os.

- Sim? – Pergunta Temari, recompondo-se enquanto caminhava até a porta. Shikamaru pega na camisola no chão e veste-a rapidamente e deita-se debaixo da cama, agradecendo aos lençóis serem muito compridos e tocarem no chão. Vendo o amante escondido, abre finalmente a porta deparando-se com o noivo.

- Estas melhor? – Pergunta com um ar preocupado. Temari revira os olhos e caminha até aos pequenos sofás no meio do quarto e senta-se de frente para a cama, Neji imita-a mas ficando de costas para a cama. Shikamaru que espreitava sorrateiramente por debaixo dos lençóis ao reparar no plano da noiva, sai rapidamente debaixo da cama e sai do quarto da rapariga entrando no dele batendo com força na porta assustando o noivo. – Acho que eles se zangaram de novo. – Disse com um olhar pensativo para a porta aberta.

- Pode ter sido corrente de ar. – Diz Temari a olhar para a janela. O que menos queria era encontrar o olhar apaixonado do noivo. No inicio pensava que podia apenas ser desejo carnal ou algum sentimento do género, mas com os passares dos dias via bem que ele estava apaixonado por ela. E isso deixava triste, gostava de lhe corresponder, seria tudo mais fácil. Mas não era algo que podia escolher.

Neji inclina-se na cadeira mais para a frente e segura nas mãos da rapariga distraída. Assustada tenta-se soltar mas ele aperta-lhe as mãos com força, começando a deixar a mão dela com marca dos seus dedos. Os olhos azuis carregados de raiva, encontram-se com os do noivo que podiam falar por si.

- Larga-me. – Ameaça com uma voz não muito amigável.

- Temari, nos estamos noivos. E eu… - Começa Neji num tom de voz esperançoso.

- E não passamos dai. – Interrompe levantando-se da cadeira rapidamente fazendo com que o rapaz a solta-se. – Noivos por obrigação. Não te esqueças. Agora sai se faz favor. – Irritada caminha até a porta como se mostra-se o caminho para o noivo. – SAI. – Grita ao ver que ele permanecia no mesmo lugar.

- Podemos conversar? – Diz Neji continuando no mesmo lugar. Vendo que a rapariga não responde continua. – Eu sei que estas comigo por obrigação. De inicio eu também estava. Mas acabei-me por me apaixonar por ti. – O rapaz levanta-se e olhar para a jovem que continuava a porta do quarto com um olhar furioso. Ele tinha esperanças de ver-lhe um olhar espantado, mas continuava o mesmo.

- Eu sei disso. Mas eu não me apaixonei por ti. Por isso se faz favor para com as indirectas. Vou-me casar por obrigação, não por amor. Agora sai do quarto. Quero dormir. Estou com sono.

- Podemos ao menos ter um relacionamento mais amigável? – Pergunta o rapaz já preste a sair do quarto.

- Depende de ti. – Assim que o noivo sai do quarto, a rapariga fecha a porta rapidamente de deita-se na cama adormecendo de seguida.

…...

Neji ao virar o corredor dá de caras Gaara que estava encostado a uma das paredes de olhos fechados e de braços cruzados. Neji pára a frente dele mas sem encarar o futuro cunhado.

- Ouvis-te tudo. – Diz sabendo a resposta.

- Porque continuas a insistir com ela? – Gaara abre os olhos e encara o amigo de uma forma ameaçadora.

- Vou-me casar com ela. – Apenas responde. – E amo-a.

- Estas a enganar-te. Não vejas o que os teus pais querem que vejas. – Deixando o amigo confuso, Gaara desencosta-se da parede e caminha até ao quarto, mas fica parado a olhara para a porta a frente do seu, mas entra no seu próprio antes que o amigo nota-se.

Neji continua distraído parado no mesmo local perdido em pensamentos que nem repara de uma rapariga saltitante aproximar-se de si.

- Neji? – Diz a rapariga quando nota a presença do amigo de infância. Neji ao ouvir a voz desperta dos seus pensamentos e quase salta ao ver a rapariga com os seus olhos grandes perto de si.

- Sim Tenten?

- Vim avisar as pessoas aqui de cima que era para virmos jantar. – Diz com um grande sorriso no rosto. – Bem vai descendo que eu vou chama-los. – Neji sem dizer mais nada obedece as ordens da rapariga dos cones.

…...

Há hora de jantar o clima estava diferente do habitual. Normalmente todos falavam sem excepção, mas naquele dia estavam mais de metade calados, e os que falavam estavam a sentir-se incomodados com o silencio. Ino tentava meter conversa com o namorado, mas esse apenas olhava para amante a sua frente e para o noivo dela que não lhe parava de mandar olhares. Temari sentia-se incomodada com os olhares que recebia do seu irmão, do noivo e do amante. Neji não conseguia parar de olhar para a noiva e de pensar no que o amigo lhe tinha dito. Gaara olhava para a irmã, para o amigo, para Shikamaru e para a loira sentada ao seu lado.

Os restantes falavam entre si e questionavam o clima estranho entre os amigos, mas não se preocupavam muito.

Temari olhava de vez em quanto para a comida em seu prato, mas não conseguia levar nada a boca, sempre que tentava desistia a meio do caminho para a boca, porque o seu estômago começava a comprimir-se como se proibisse a comida de entrar. Numa dessas tentativas foge o olhar para a porta onde ve um rapaz a passar-lhe familiar. Assustada levanta-se e fica a olhar para a porta como se visse um fantasma. Os seus lábios mexem-se mas sem sair som. Gaara que olhava para a irmã apercebeu-se do que ela dizia e olha automaticamente para a porta mas não encontra ninguém. Sem pensar duas vezes os dois irmãos saem a correr do local. Temari segue em frente escadas a cima em direcção aos quartos do primeiro andar. Entram no quarto de Gaara, mas esse encontrava-se vazio. Rapidamente seguem para o da rapariga e tal como o do irmão estava vazio.

- Foi só uma visão. – Diz a rapariga forçando um sorriso para o irmão.

- Sim. – Apenas responde olhando para o nada.

- Era impossível. Vá vamos acabar de jantar. – Ambos voltam a caminhar para a sala de jantar onde os amigos os esperavam com caras preocupados.

- Foi só uma visão minha. Deve ter sido do calor e de eu não ter comido ainda. – Diz Temari sentando-se na mesa, com um aspecto mais calma. Rapidamente mete o máximo de comida na boca. O resto do jantar decorreu mais tranquilo. Quando as empregadas começam a recolher a loiça suja da mesa e a depositar uma grande tigela de pudim e um prato com uma tarte, Temari começa a sentir-se fraca e com o estômago a andar as voltas. Antes que fosse tarde, a rapariga levanta-se e sai a correr até a casa de banho mais próxima. Mal entra sente a comida a sair toda. Ino que tinha visto que a rapariga não estava bem e a tinha seguido, chega a tempo de a segurar e não a deixar cair.

- AJUDEM. – Grita Ino quando tentava manter a outra loira de pé, enquanto vomitava. Os olhos estavam molhados da dor que o estômago tinha ao rejeitar a comida. Assim que acalma os amigos começam a chegar. O primeiro a entrar na divisão é Shikamaru que ao ver a rapariga naquele estado tira-a das mãos da namorada e pega-a ao colo saindo e caminhando até ao quarto da rapariga sendo seguido pelo resto dos amigos.

Assim que chega deita-a na cama. Hinata rapidamente chega com duas empregadas, uma com um tabuleiro com um bole e uma chávena de chá e outra com um alguidar e uma toalha. A ultima a entrar começa a passar a toalha molhada pelo rosto da rapariga tirando-lhe o suor e limpando a boca. Todos estavam de volta dela com um ar muito preocupado. Shikamaru estava sentado a borda da cama e tinha a mão segura pela a da jovem, mas ninguém iria notar devido a preocupação que estavam perante o estado da loira.

- Amanha chamaremos um medico. – Diz Neji, mais afastado de todos.

- Não. – Responde Temari com uma voz fraca. – Não é preciso.

- Sim, Neji. Foi apenas um mau estar. Ela esteve o dia todo ao sol, e depois comeu rápido de mais. É melhor só chamar um medico se ela continuar assim. – Fundamenta Sakura. O rapaz apenas concorda com a cabeça.

- Vá vamos deixa-la descansar. – Neji abandona o local sem dizer mais nada.

- Ele tem razão. Vamos. Descansa. – Diz Sasuke. Todos despedem-se deixando por fim só Gaara, Ino e Shikamaru com a jovem quase adormecida.

- Será que foi mesmo aquilo que a Sakura disse? – Pergunta Ino preocupada com amiga.

- Sim. Ela sempre foi sensível ao calor. E com este stress todo também não ajudou muito. – Responde Gaara, enquanto para o espanto dos dois jovens presentes, começa acariciar a cara da irmã que já dormia na cama.

- Ela já esta a dormir. É melhor irmos. Também temos de dormir. – Os dois rapazes concordam e saem os três juntos do quarto, deixando a porta aberta para caso ela acorda-se poderem ouvir.

- Shikamaru. – Chama Gaara antes do rapaz entrar no seu próprio quarto. – Tu estas aqui mais perto, se sentires algo,… vai avisar-me. – O jovem Nara apenas concorda com a cabeça. O ruivo começa andar mas para de novo. – Obrigado. – Diz espantando novamente o jovem.

…...

- Minha areia do deserto. – Temari ouve aquela fala juntamente com um toque na sua pela e desperta rapidamente. Assustada olha para o lado mas não vê ninguém. Nesse momento Shikamaru entra pelo quarto a dentro assustando novamente a jovem. Ele vinha com uma cara assustada.

- Quem estava aqui contigo? – Pergunta ao aproximar-se da rapariga.

- Ninguém. Acordei agora. – Ambos sentem uma aragem vinda da janela aberta.

- não me lembro de isto estar aberto ainda a bocado. – Caminha ate a janela e fecha-a.

- A minha moldura. – Diz Temari assustada quando vê a moldura da sua família no chão partida. Levanta-se mas o amante obriga-a a continuar na cama. Ele apanha o resto da moldura e entrega-lhe tendo atenção para ela não se cortar. Algumas lágrimas começam a cair pela face da jovem, enquanto os dedos passavam pelos pedaços de vidro rachados. Shikamaru olhava o relógio que marcava as três da manha. Não tinha ainda pregado olho com medo de ela acordar. Ao lado do relógio encontrava-se um envelope. Estranhando aquilo o rapaz pega-lhe e chama atenção da rapariga. Temari olha para a mão do amante e tira-lhe a carta da mão e abre-a.

_" As coisas não são como parecem. O teu casamento não e uma promessa. A tua família não e quem pensas que é. E a tua própria, a que deus já tem, escondiam muita coisa que te meteram nisto._

_Não posso dizer mais nada_

_De quem te adora e nunca te esquecera."_

Ambos os amantes ficam paralisados ao ouvirem a carta que tinha sido lida em voz alta pela loira. Encostado a parede ao lado da porta um ruivo também tinha ouvido a carta e os seus olhos sem explicação começaram a derramar algumas lágrimas.

- Onde os meus pais me meteram. – Pensa Temari em voz alta enquanto caminha até a janela deixando a carta com o amante que relia pela cinta vez.

"_Rodeia de pessoas mas solitária no meu amor"_

.

_**Continua…**_

…_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.  
**_

_**Mais um. Espero que tenham gostado. A partir daqui vai ser bem diferente. Espero que tenham gostado deste capitulo, e desculpem a demora. Eu acho que já tive capítulos melhores, mas este é a porta para a verdadeira historia. Espero que continuem a ler e a esperar por mais capítulos. Tentarei não voltar atrasar-me tanto. **_

_**Quero Reviewss por favor.**_

_**Reviews do capitulo passado:**_

**Renata Marie** – Vês eu faço milagres. Este também esta espectacular? XD Espero que tenhas gostado Marie e que não deixes de me motivar :D

**Temaris2SShika** - Eu sei que tenho problemas com prazos, espero que compreendas. Mas posso garantir que irei acaba-la. Agora para a frente as minhas ideias estão mais claras. Obrigada por estares a gostar e por achares-me criativa e que escrevo bem. O apoio dos leitores é muito importante para mim :D Espero que não a tenha desiludido.

**Xia Matsuyama** – OII XD O vestido de noiva foi mesmo feito, teve algumas alterações devido ao tempo reduzido que eu tive para faze-lo, Mas fixa um aviso para todos quem quiser ve-lo terei muito gosto de mostrar. Espero que também tenhas gostado deste capitulo :D

**The Orenji Jo** - O que vem a seguir esta no segredo dos deuses, mas espero continuar a ver-te a ler :D

**Ines Potter Black** – Que bom saber que gostas das frases finais, a minha intenção e prender os leitores para mais. :D Obrigada por leres.

.

_**Até aproxima**_

_**Daniela Alex**_


	9. O nevoeiro da verdade

_**E porque os milagres acontecem, aqui vai mais um capitulo, que bateu o meu recorde XD**_

_**Espero que gostem**_

**_…..._**

_**9º Capitulo – O nevoeiro da verdade**_

_._

_.**  
**_

Temari andava no lado para o outro tentado por os pensamentos em ordem devido a carta. Shikamaru estava a horas sentado na mesma posição a olhar para a cara. Mas aquilo para ele era chinês.

- Acalma-te. – Diz Shikamaru já cansado ver amante de um lado para o outro.

- Não dá. – Responde friamente.

- Deita-te e tenta dormir. Amanha vimos isto melhor. Acabaste de acordar depois de teres vomitado, stressares não te ajudam. – Levanta-se e vai ate a jovem onde pega-lhe ao colo e coloca-a na cama. A rapariga estava sem forças para reclamar, mas ao sentir a cama o sono rapidamente aparece e num abrir e fechar de olhos deixa-se dormir. O rapaz pega na carta, e depois de lhe depositar um beijo sai do quarto fechado a porta atrás de si.

Na parede ao lado estava Gaara com a cabeça baixa. Shikamaru continua encostado a porta do quarto da amante, mas não se incomodava com a presença do ruivo.

- Desculpa não ter-te avisado. Mas eu sabia que estavas aqui. Porque não entraste? – Pergunta Shikamaru.

- Acho que temos de falar. – A voz era fraca mas dura.

- Eu sei que tu sabes de tudo. – Gaara levanta a cara e encara o rapaz que estava coberto na escuridão. – Entre mim e a Temari. E já sabes a muito. E só tenho de te agradecer, por nunca teres revelado a ninguém.

- Só quero o melhor dela. – Responde Gaara desencostando da parede e caminhando em passos calmos ate ao seu quarto.

- Tu sabes onde os teus pais estavam metidos?

- Quem me dera saber. Não quero a minha irmã metida nisto. Mas não sei como a tirar. – Gaara para de andar e olha para o outro rapaz que continuava na mesma posição. – Mas vou descobrir.

- Eu ajudarei.

- Não iras conseguir nada. – Gaara sai do corredor e nem repara no sorriso cínico que o outro jovem tinha na face.

.

….

.

O sol já estava alto no céu e os relógios já marcavam as onze da manha. Na casa o movimento já se começava a notar. Shikamaru estava sentado a janela a reler depois de ter passado a noite toda a lê-la. Não tinha pregado olho, ou olhava para a carta ou ia ver como a loira no quarto ao lado estava. Os seus pensamentos são interrompidos por uma leve batida na porta, mas sem esperar resposta a porta é aberta e por ela entra Ino.

- Amor, anda tomar o pequeno almoço. – Diz ao aproximar-se dele e beijando-lhe os lábios frios da directa. – Estiveste a noite toda acordado? – As olheiras debaixo dos seus olhos era uma marca visível do cansaço do jovem.

- Não conseguia dormir. Mas vamos comer que estou com fome. – Ambos seguem a porta e no corredor cruzam-se com Temari que também tinha sido chamada pela loira.

- Ainda bem que vens comer. Estas branca. Acho que devíamos de chamar um medico. – Diz Ino preocupada com amiga.

- Não te preocupes. É cansaço. Acontece-me muita vez, é só passar o dia deitada a dormir que passa. – Os três caminham até a sala de jantar onde o resto dos amigos já comiam calmamente.

- Temari estas melhor? – Pergunta Sakura quase saltando em cima da rapariga.

- Estou tem calma. Foi indigestão. – Reclama Temari ao sentar-se na mesa.

- Mas estas tão branca. – Repara Tenten aproximando a sua cara a cara da loira o máximo que conseguia.

- Mas isso foi por ela não ter comido. – Explica Hinata para alivio de Temari que não estava com disposição para conversas. O resto da refeição foi calma, falavam alegremente sobre coisas triviais que os ouvidos de Temari faziam o favor não ouvirem. O estômago da loira começa a sentir-se novamente instável com a comida. Mas ela não podia mostrar o seu ponto fraco novamente a frente de todos.

- Eu não vou comer mais, vou ate ao meu quarto mudar de camisola que esta está-me a fazer impressão. – Inventa uma desculpa parva e sai calmamente, mas assim que vê-se fora do campo de visão dos amigos corre até ao primeira casa de banho e vomita tudo o que tinha ingerido minutos atrás. Com o estômago mais calmo lava a cara e sai indo em direcção ao seu quarto, ao chegar ao corredor dá de caras com o irmão que estava a sua espera de braços cruzados encostado a parede. Temari passa por ele e entra no seu quarto sem lhe dirigir uma palavra. Gaara segue a irmã ate ao quarto e fecha a porta atrás de si.

- Estiveste a vomitar outra vez. – Temari sem se importar com a presença do irmão despe a camisola e veste outra rapidamente. Assim já com a roupa no corpo vira-se para o irmão com uma cara zangada.

- Estive e depois? Vais andar a contar ao teu amigo? Não quero merda de medico nenhum. – Sem esperar resposta do irmão sai do quarto e segue para a sala onde encontrava-se os amigos. Gaara sem outras alternativas segue a irmã.

Ao entrarem na divisão vem os amigos todos entretidos. Neji, Naruto e Sasuke estavam de volta da Playstasion a jogar algum jogo cheio de sangue. As raparigas estavam todas a um canto com um monte de revistas e a rirem alto. Shikamaru era o único que estava sentado na mesa a olhar um tabuleiro de xadrez intensamente. Gaara ao ver a cena caminha até ele e senta-se a sua frente.

- Então queres que eu te ensine a jogar? – Pergunta o ruivo com malícia na voz. Sasuke que apenas esperava a sua vez para jogar, apercebe-se do cena entre os dois rapazes.

- Gaara ele sabe jogar. – Responde Sasuke vendo que o Nara não iria responder.

- Então, vamos ver quem é o melhor. – Comenta Gaara. Nesse momento todos na sala tinham parado com o que fazia e observam a disposta que estava para começar entre os rapazes.

- Acho que não é boa ideia Gaara. – Comenta Ino.

- Não o defendas. Ele vai perder. – O resto do pessoal decidiu não fundamentar mais quem iria ganhar.

Assim começou Gaara com as peças brancas. Nos olhos do jovem Nara havia um brilho fora do normal naqueles olhos de carvão. Temari observava o jogo atentamente. As jogadas eram demoradas da parte do Gaara e muito rápidas da parte de Shikamaru. Temari acreditava que seria o irmão a ganhar, sempre foi inteligente e nunca o tinha visto a perder um jogo de xadrez, e tinha de ser franca não imaginava o amante a ganhar um jogo de lógica e estratégica. Mas no final ouve-se o Xeque-mate e para espanto da loira não da voz do irmão. Espantada olha para o tabuleiro e confirma o resultado. O resto do pessoal parecia não se admirar com o resultado. Gaara estava como a irmã, espantado e sem perceber como o jogo se tinha virado, era ele que esteve a ganhar o tempo todo.

- Como,… como é possível? – Pergunta o ruivo a olhar para o tabuleiro apra confirmar que o moreno não tinha feito batota.

- Eu disse que podia ajudar. – Apenas responde encostado a cadeira e fechando os olhos como se fosse dormir.

- É impossível que este preguiçoso tenha me ganho. – Diz Gaara revoltado.

- Mas caro amigo ele é um preguiçoso com um QI superior a 200. – Neji ao dizer aquilo, faz com que os irmãos Sabaku olhassem para o Nara com uma cara super espantada.

- Bem eu lembro-me que em pequenos ele já era um génio, mas nunca pensei que fosse tanto. – Comenta Tenten ao saber o tamanho da inteligência.

- As aparecias iludem. Alem do mais ele já saltou dois anos, este ano acaba a universidade. – Comenta Sasuke deixando os dois pares de irmãos espantados. Tenten e Naruto só o tinham conhecido em pequeno e na altura nunca se tinha imaginado a capacidade de inteligência do rapaz.

Todos tinham voltado ao que estavam a fazer antes do jogo emocionante de xadrez. Temari tinha ido com as amigas ver aquele monte de revistas de trivialidades dos famosos. Shikamaru e Gaara continuavam na mesma posição. Shikamaru abre rapidamente os olhos e inclina-se para a mesa apoiando o cotovelo nela para a mão ser o apoio para a cabeça.

- Eu poderei descobrir o que se passa. Eu tanto como tu quero a Temari fora disto. – Comenta em voz baixa só para o ruivo ouvir.

- Não podemos falar aqui. A noite vai até ao meu quarto.

- E se a tua irmã aparecer no meu?

- Esta bem, eu vou ao teu. – Comenta derrotado Gaara. Para não chamar muito atenção dos outros, os dois rapazes caminham até os amigos fingindo interessados no jogo.

No outro canto da sala, onde as raparigas falavam e riam-se alto, Temari encontrava-se sentada num dos grandes cadeirões praticamente a dormir. O som das amigas a rirem-se não a incomodavam. O sono era tanto que parecia que não dormia a noites. De repente abre os olhos com um brilho estranho, o que não passa despercebido a Hinata.

- Temari que se passa?

- Apetece-me comer profiteroles. – responde a rapariga deixando as amigas admiradas.

- Han, Temari… estas bem? – Pergunta Tenten um bocado reciosa da atitude da loira.

- Claro. Será que há aqui? – Responde Temari.

- Eu vou pedir as empregadas para arranjarem. – Responde Hinata antes de sair para fazer o pedido a cozinheira. Em menos de uma hora estavam um grande prato cheio dos redondos bolinhos recheados com chantilly e cobertos com chocolate quente. Temari assim que sentiu o cheiro correu até a mesa enchendo um prato. Comia com alegria nos olhos. Todos na sala também se deliciavam com a sobremesa, mas Shikamaru olhava fixamente para amante.

A noite rapidamente chegou rapidamente e as onze da noite já todos dormiam, expo Shikamaru e Temari. Os dois estavam deitados na cama da jovem a trocarem beijos e carícias.

- Tens a certeza que estas bem? – Pergunta Shikamaru pela vigésima vez naquela noite.

- Bolas, já disse que sim. Verdade viste a carta de ontem? – Pergunta Temari lembrando-se do pedaço de papel desaparecido.

- Não. – Responde simplesmente. Mas a jovem não se admira, o rapaz normalmente respondia assim desinteressadamente. – É melhor ires dormir. Tens de descansar. – Diz ao sair da cama, mas uma mão impede-o de ir mais longe.

- Dorme comigo. – Pede com uma voz infantil. O rapaz sorri e aproxima-se mais ajoelhando-se ao lado da cama e encostando o nariz ao da loira.

- Não posso. Arriscamos de mais. Vá dorme, também qualquer coisa estou aqui ao lado. – O rapaz deposita-lhe um beijo lento nos lábios. – Amo-te muito. – Diz já saindo do quarto.

- Eu também te amo muito. – Responde a loira antes do rapaz fechar a porta. Shikamaru caminha até ao seu quarto e repara que o ruivo já o esperava sentado no chão ao pé da janela com um computador ao colo. Cansado o jovem Nara deita-se sobre a cama, fazendo o mínimo barulho que conseguisse.

- Não consigo ver por onde começar. – Explica Gaara. Shikamaru ao pensar que ele pesquisava algo depara-se com um jogo de solitário no ecrã do pc do ruivo.

- Que tal investigar o passado. – Responde ironicamente Shikamaru.

- Até ai eu já cheguei. – Responde com pouco humor.

- A família do Neji. – Gaara fica a olhar para o jovem sem entender onde ele queria chegar. - Eu acho que este casamento é falso. – Diz deixando o ruivo mais admirado.

- Porque achas isso?

- Não sei explicar. Mas nunca confiei nos pais do Neji. – Responde serio olhando o tecto.

- Isso é verdade. Eu só os vi uma vez. Até os tios dele são estranhos.

- Acho que o Neji é apenas um brinquedo nas mãos deles. Assim como a Hinata. De certo que ambos não sabem de nada. – Diz confiante o moreno. – Mas acho que podemos começar pelos teus pais. O que eles faziam?

- Bem a minha mãe era professora primaria. E o meu pai era advogado. – Explica Gaara.

- E sempre viveram em Suna?

- Não. Eles viveram em Konoha durante alguns anos. Mas assim que Temari nasceu saíram e foram para Suna. Eles ainda cá vieram algumas vezes. Até aos meus seis anos. Mas era só eu que vinha. A Temari e o Kankuro ficavam lá. O meu irmão recusava-se a vir e a Temari dizia que não conhecia ninguém. Eu vinha brincar com o Neji. – Explica com um olhar perdido. Shikamaru recolhia toda a informação que o ruivo lhe estava a dar. Tinha de aproveitar que ele estava embalado, não seria fácil conseguir com que ele falasse tanto, ainda mais de seguida.

- Como será que os teus pais conheceram os pais do Neji? – Questiona achando que faltava peças no puzzle.

- Não sei. – Responde Gaara ao aperceber-se do mesmo problema que Shikamaru estava a enfrentar. Ficaram os dois perdidos em pensamentos quando ouvem alguém a bater a porta. Os dois rapazes olham para a porta e vêem Temari a entrar. Ambos assustam-se, mas ela parecia não ter visto o irmão. Gaara rapidamente se esconde debaixo da cama. Shikamaru levanta-se e caminha ate a rapariga que estava de cabeça baixa e de olhos fechados.

- Que se passa? – Pergunta preocupado. A rapariga não responde apenas abraça-o chorando no ombro, assustando-o ainda mais. – Calma meu amor. – Ele pega-a ao colo e deita-a na cama.

- Eu sonhei com o meu irmão. – Responde entre soluços. Os dois rapazes assustam-se ao ouvir a confissão da rapariga. - Sonhei que ele estava vivo. E que me vinha salvar do casamento e assim podíamos ficar os dois juntos.

- Vá calma. Foi um sonho. Eu imagino que sonhar com o teu irmão seja difícil, mas tens de te acalmar. – Temari agarra-se ao amante com toda a força que tinha nesse momento. Shikamaru acariciava-lhe os cabelos loiros soltos, e em pouco tempo a rapariga adormece ao colo do amante. – Já podes sair dai. – Avisa o amigo que ainda estava debaixo da cama. Gaara ao sair olha para a irmã deitada, o resto de lágrimas era bem visível, mesmo com a mínima luz na divisão. Os olhos mesmo fechados via-se que estavam molhados.

- Só a vi chorar assim três vezes. – Diz Gaara olhando para a irmã. – A primeira quando os nossos pais morreram. Chorou dias, ninguém conseguia para-la. Eu sentia-me culpado demais para ajudar. Sempre achei que devia ter sido eu a morrer em vez deles os dois. – Os olhos verde começavam a encherem-se de lágrimas, mas ele fazia de tudo para não as derramar. – A segunda foi quando Kankuro morreu. Ele tinha ido as compras e no caminho teve o acidente, o carro explodiu, não se consegui recuperar nada. A única coisa que sobrou, foi um colar em forma de cruz que anda sempre com a Temari. Esta sempre dentro da carteira dela. – Novamente o silencio cai perante os jovens. Gaara parecia que estava a ganhar forças para continuar. Não era fácil falar no passado, ainda mais no passado triste que o deixou a ele e a irmã sozinhos no mundo. – A terceira… - A voz começa a falhar. – Foi quando ela contou-te sobre ameaça de morte. – Responde por fim deixando o jovem super admirado. O silencio incomodo caiu de novo sobre eles. Gaara não tirava os olhos de cima da irmã. Shikamaru tinha um olhar perdido focado num canto do quarto.

- E se o teu irmão estiver vivo? – Pergunta para o ar assustando o ruivo.

- Impossível. Estas com sono, dorme. Eu tranco a porta quando sair. – E sem esperar resposta e sem dizer mais nada sai do quarto traçando a porta de seguida. Shikamaru fica ainda algum tempo a pensar mas o sono aparece. Não aguentaria duas noites sem dormir, muito menos tão confortável que estava com amante ao colo.

A manha rapidamente chega, para desgosto do jovem Nara. Shikamaru abre vagarosamente os olhos e depara-se com Temari ainda a dormir ao seu lado. Um pequeno sorriso aparece na sua face. Aos poucos vai depositando beijos pela face da jovem, mas essa nem se mexia.

- Temari, acorda. – Disse entre os beijos. A rapariga aos poucos vai despertando lentamente. Um sorriso aparece nos lábios da rapariga e deposita um beijo cheio de amor no amante.

- Bom dia. – Estava tão contente que nem parecia a mesma rapariga que na noite passada tinha entrado no quarto lavada em lágrimas. Mas Shikamaru decidiu não mencionar o pesadelo, preferia a ver sorrir.

- Temos de ir comer. – Diz Shikamaru ao sair da cama e começar a mudar de roupa. Temari continuava aninhada na cama como uma criança.

- Não quero comer. – Reclama a loira. Nesse momento ouve-se uma batida forte na madeira. Temari assusta-se mas Shikamaru sabia que era o irmão da loira.

- Vou já – Diz Shikamaru. Assim que sentem o caminho livre Temari levanta-se da cama e abraça o rapaz pela cintura. – Vá problemática temos de ir. Foi o teu irmão que veio bater a porta. – Responde o rapaz assustando a moça. Ela rapidamente cai na real e dá um beijo antes de ir para o seu quarto arranjar-se. Pouco tempo depois de ouvir a porta do quarto ao lado fechar, a porta do seu quarto é aberta entrando por ela o ruivo.

- Ela dormiu bem? – Pergunta tentado ser indiferente com o estado da irmã.

- Sim, um sono um bocado agitado, mas não voltou acordar, e de estava muito feliz quando acordou. – Gaara entra no quarto e sem esperar qualquer convite senta-se na cama do rapaz que ainda estava acabar de se arranjar.

- A tua namorada é estranha. – Diz o ruivo ao olhar para uma moldura na mesinha de cabeceira com onde estava Shikamaru e Ino abraçados.

- Isso só esta ai para manter as aparências. Tu sabes bem que eu amo a tua irmã. E Temari sabe disso. Foi ela que me obrigou a voltar para a Ino. Não sei como ela não reclama dessa fotografia. – Diz pensativo encostado a janela olhando para o rapaz que analisava a foto.

- Não me referia a foto. Referia-me que ela passou a noite toda abrir e a fechar a porta do quarto, mas nunca saiu de lá. E eu passei mais de metade da noite a ver se ela não saia e não vinha aqui. – Responde de mau humor. Shikamaru olha para o ruivo e não deixa de dar um sorriso sínico.

- Podes ficar com ela. – Sem dizer mais nada sai do quarto deixando para traz um ruivo admirado mas com ao mesmo tempo com alguma raiva nos olhos. Gaara sai atrás de Shikamaru com um vontade de o enforcar, quando chega perto dele vê-o parado com um olhar fixo nas escadas.

- Que foi? – Pergunta estranhando atitude do rapaz.

- O Sasuke tinha um livro na mão. – Responde ainda na mesma posição. Gaara fica ainda com mais vontade de o matar ao ouvir apenas aquilo.

- E o que isso tem?

- Um livro dos anos 30. Ele não é muito a favor de ler, excepto livros antigos que os nosso avos liam. E o livro que ele tinha era um que ele já procurava a muito tempo, mas já não o vendia. "O conto dos Heike" e pela capa era da primeira edição em 1371.

- E… ?

- Ele já tinha pedido ao Neji para ver na biblioteca dele, e lá em Konoha não tinha. Significa que aqui também tem uma biblioteca. E eu lembro-me que os pais e os tios dele vem muito aqui fazer negócios, se tivermos sorte lá encontraremos algo que nos seja útil. – Explica por fim.

- E tiveste tanto tempo para dizer isso? – Irritado volta a caminhar em direcção da sala de jantar.

Shikamaru fica um bocado a olhar a escadas mas decide por fim subi-las. No andar de cima tinha menos portas e corredores que o andar de baixo. Sabia que Sasuke e Naruto dormiam ali, e se calhar era as primeiras portas. O rapaz começa a caminhar até a uma enorme porta no final do corredor. Ao chegar perto sente um enorme arrepio. Vagarosamente abre a porte e depara-se com uma enorme divisão cheia de prateleiras altas com livros. Olha para trás para verificar que o local estava vazio, assim fecha a porta e começa a percorrer as prateleiras.

"Isto parece uma livraria" – Pensa o rapaz ao reparar no monte de livros.

Já encontrava-se no local algum tempo. Estava já na ultima fileira de prateleiras do meio da sala, quando vê uma enorme e toda trabalhada encostada na parede mais escura da divisão. Aproxima-se e depara-se com dossiês e capas.

- Bingo. – Pega numa pequena capa preta. Mas de repente alguém abre a porta. O rapaz mete-se entre uma das parteleiras e esconde a capa debaixo da camisola que tinha vestido. Com a sua habitual cara de sono sai da fileira e depara-se com uma empregada que devia de ir limpar o local.

- Desculpe, eu preciso de limpar. – Diz a empregada. Shikamaru apenas concorda e deixa o local descontraidamente. Assim que chega as escadas sai a correr até ao seu quarto escondendo a capa entre as suas roupas numa gaveta.

Volta a sair para encontrar com os amigos que ainda estavam sentados a mesa. Já nenhum comia mas estavam todos na conversa. Temari estava num canto, a sua pele estava pálida. Vagarosamente levanta-se e sai do local. Nenhum dos presentes pareceu notar, mas Shikamaru que estava a entrar repara na atitude da moça. Era para ir atrás dela mas sente alguém a pendurar-se no seu pescoço. Sem outra alternativa fica na sala com os amigos a comer. Ino ao seu lado parecia estranha. Estava muito quieta mas as suas mãos mexiam-se de mais. Shikamaru olhava para Gaara que observava a loira pelo canto do olho. Temari volta a entrar no salão e senta-se novamente. Os olhos estavam molhados assim como toda a cara.

- Temari estas bem? – Pergunta Sakura para amiga.

- Sim foi só lavar a cara, mas entrou-me sabão para os olhos. – Era a pior desculpa que Shikamaru tinha ouvido nos últimos anos, mas sabia que os idiotas dos amigos iam cair.

- Hei tu. – Ouve a voz de Gaara. Shikamaru olha para o ruivo que apontava para ele. – Quero a desforra do jogo de xadrez.

- Não vais desistir? – Pergunta Sasuke não acreditando que o ruivo estava a dizer.

- Não. Não irei parar ate ganhar. – Diz com um olhar serio para o moreno. Shikamaru forçava para não se rir. Já tinha percebido o plano todo do rapaz.

- Esta bem. – Responde Shikamaru.

- Mas sozinhos. Ate eu ganhar-te, todas as noites no teu quarto as onze da noite. – Diz seriamente. O moreno apenas concorda, deixando os restante dos amigos admirados com o cena que se estava a passar.

Finalmente a noite tinha chegado. Dez minutos antes das onze, Temari tinha saído do quarto do amante, para deixa-lo dar abada ao irmão. Ela sentia-se muito feliz por o irmão se dar bem com o amante. Ao entrar no quarto sente novamente as lágrimas que caiam á dias, a sair dos seus olhos. Vagarosamente vai até a cama onde deita-se abafando o choro com uma almofada. A muldura partida não saia de cima da cama, dormia com a rapariga todas as noites. A cada dia que o casamento se aproximava o seu coração ia morrendo.

- Eu não posso casar. – Diz entre lágrimas. – Eu quero o Shikamaru. – As lágrimas continuam a cair por um bom bocado até que a rapariga desmaia de sono com o cansaço.

.

…

.

No quarto ao lado Shikamaru e Gaara estavam os dois sentados na cama analisando a capa preta a espera de alguma resposta. O computador esta a frente dos rapazes pronto para fazer pesquisas.

- Esta porcaria é só contas. – Reclama Gaara ao ver papeis cheios de números.

- Sim, mas são transferências bancárias. – Responde Shikamaru serio a olhar melhor para as contas.

- Mas devem ser da empresa. Acho que não é isso que procuramos.

- É. Se reparares o dinheiro e sempre depositado em contas diferentes e por pessoas diferentes. E as quantias são estranhas para ser para empresa. – Diz Shikamaru com um olhar muito serio.

- Estas a querer dizer…

- Que acho que nos não sabemos com quem estamos a lidar. – O olhar dos dois era serio. Atenção voltou-se novamente para as contas mas são interrompidos por o barulho de alguém a vomitar. Assustados levantam-se da cama e caminha até a casa de banho da frente onde vem Temari acabar de lavar a boca para tirar o sabor do vomito. Gaara caminha até a irmã e pega-a ao colo levando-a de novo para o quarto. Assim que a deita ela adormece de novo.

- Acho que ela esta doente. – Diz Shikamaru ao passar a mão pela testa suada da rapariga. – mas não tem febre. Esta a transpirar mas é por causa de ter estado a vomitar.

- É só stress. Bem amanha continuamos. Vou ver se ainda vou lá acima hoje. Tiraste todas as anotações que precisas? – Pergunta Gaara a Shikamaru quando os dois saiam do quarto da rapariga.

- Sim, podes ir arrumar. Acho que será mais difícil do que pensamos. Algo meu diz que há muito escondido. – Responde Shikamaru com um olhar serio. Gaara pega na capa e sai em direcção a biblioteca. Ao virar o corredor vê a porta do quarto da loira aberto. Calmamente aproxima-se e depara-se com Ino sentada na ombreira da porta. O rapaz abaixa-se ficando de cocras ao lado dela.

- Perdes-te. – Diz a rapariga já sabendo o obvio.

- Sim. Mas não vou desistir. – Responde friamente.

- Alguma vez te apaixonas-te? – Era uma pergunta para o ar, o rapaz não sabia se era para ele responder.

- Sim. – Acaba por responder.

- É difícil quando parece que a pessoa que amamos se esta afastar de nos. – Ino força um sorriso, mas rapidamente levanta-se. Gaara imita-a. Ino olha para o rapaz e novamente força o sorriso. – Vou dormir. Boa noite. – Sem esperar resposta fecha a porta na cara do rapaz. Gaara fica ainda alguns segundos parado, mas a capa ao escorregar das mãos chama-o atenção para o que tinha que fazer.

.

…

.

Passaram-se dois meses e finalmente era a véspera do dia do casamento. Os amigos tinham preparado uma festa de despedida de solteiro para os noivos. Neji parecia entusiasmado, mas Temari cada dia encontrava-se de mau humor.

Durante os dois meses Shikamaru e Gaara continuavam a encontrar-se no quarto do moreno dizendo que iam jogar xadrez. A convivência dos dois tornou-os inseparáveis e grandes amigos. Temari acordava todos os dias mal disposta e sempre com muito sono. Mas era por causa do stress que sentia por causa do casamento. Cada dia que passava estava mais próxima das raparigas, já não estavam umas sem as outras. Sakura tinha-se tornado a sua melhor amiga, para felicidade da loira.

Shikamaru e Temari encontravam-se todas as noites antes do irmão chegar, ou nos buraquinhos que encontravam. O amor cada dia era maior, e o desespero do casamento também. As vezes discutiam, mas nem um dia passavam e já tinham feito as pazes.

Depois de todas as reuniões, Gaara deparava-se com a loira sempre no mesmo local, trocavam algumas palavras mas sempre muito vagas.

Neji as vezes ainda insistia a conquistar o amor de Temari, dava-lhe prendas caras. Mas ela nunca aceitava. Perante os amigos ele agia normalmente, como se ela fosse apenas uma amiga, o que agradava muito a rapariga.

.

…

.

Eram umas sete da tarde e Temari estava no quarto a olhar o vestido de noiva pendurando na porta do roupeiro. Shikamaru entra e abraça-a pela cintura com força. Estavam os dois assustados, mas não era preciso palavras para o dizer.

- Eu nunca vou te deixar. Serás sempre minha. Prometo. – Os olhos de Shikamaru estavam cobertos de agua assim como os da Temari.

- Porque não és tu o meu noivo? – Temari vira-se e abraça-o. Os dois ficam algum tempo assim abraçados apenas a sentir o corpo um do outro enquanto as lágrimas caiam. – Tenho de me ir arranjar. Elas disseram que a minha festa, será numa pequena casa so com nos as cinco. Para onde vão?

- Um bar qualquer de strip. – Temari faz cara de má fazendo o Shikamaru rir-se. – Calma problemática, eu vou portar-me bem. Tu também não é?

- Claro. – Shikamaru une os seus lábios aos dela num beijo rápido e cheio de amor. Vagarosamente sai do quarto para ir-se arranjar para a festa.

Os rapazes saírem mais cedo que as raparigas. Elas demoravam horas para se arranjar. Hinata e Temari eram as únicas prontas a horas. Estavam as duas a falar divertidas quando as amigas decidem descer. Todas tinham a roupa para amanha. Temari iria sair da casa onde iam passar a noite. O vestido já tinha sido levado mais cedo por uns empregados. Rapidamente metem-se a estrada e em dez minutos estavam a frente de uma acolhedora casinha. As raparigas entram disparadas para dentro. Temari é a ultima a entrar.

- Surpresa. – Dizem as quatro em coro. Temari não podia não deixar de rir. O ambiente parecia tal e qual as festas de pijama que as jovens da idade dela faziam. Tudo cor de rosa, muitos balões, varias garrafas de vinho e bebidas brancas no chão, um monte de comida em cima da mesa e um aparelho de karaoke a frente da enorme TV.

- Vocês são loucas. – Diz rindo-se.

- Gostas-te? – Pergunta Tenten pendurando-se no pescoço da amiga.

- Sim esta lindo. – Responde ainda com os olhos a brilhar. Nunca tinha tido amigas por isso nunca tinha ido a festas daquelas. – Abraço. – Abre os braços e todas abraçam-se como crianças.

- VAMOS A FESTA. – Diz Ino muito animada já abrindo uma garrafa de vodka e enchendo os copos e dando para as amigas.

- Um brinde há nossa amizade. – Diz Tenten.

- E a Temari, a nova integrante do grupo. – Diz Hinata. Batem com os copos uns nos outros e de penalti metem a bebida toda na boca.

As horas iam passando rapidamente. Estavam todas muito alegres. Temari levanta-se num salto para ir cantar mas de repente para ficando seria.

- Que se passa? – Pergunta Ino

- Esta tudo… - E sem completar o resto desmaia caindo nos braços de Tenten que se tinha levantado a tempo de apanhar.

- Chamem uma ambulância. – Diz Tenten tentando levar amiga para o sofá. Hinata já estava num canto aos gritos para o telefone.

- Temos de avisar os rapazes. – Diz Sakura pegando já no telefone, mas sente uma mão a segura-la impedindo de o fazer.

- Não o faças. – Diz Ino seria. – Vamos ver o que os médicos dizem primeiro. Pode ser só cansaço e ela daqui a uma hora esteja de volta. Uma de nos vai com ela na ambulância. E as outras esperamos aqui.

- Sim acho melhor. – Confirma Tenten.

- Já vem a caminho. – Anuncia Hinata.

- Bem assim vou eu com ela. – Responde Sakura sendo apoiada pelas outras. Ambulância em poucos minutos já estavam no local. Por sorte deixaram Sakura ir com ela, mas tiveram de fundamentar muito, os bombeiros não queriam que levasse acompanhantes, mas acabaram por ceder as raparigas.

Em cinco minutos Temari já esta a ver atendida por um medico. Sakura estava na sala de espera andar de um lado para o outro a espera de noticias. As amigas de minuto a minuto mandavam mensagens a pedir informações, o que começava aborrecer a jovem. Passou-se uma hora e finalmente Temari chegou ao pé da jovem.

- Estas bem? O que tens? – Pergunta Sakura preocupada com amiga.

- Ainda não sei. O medico ficou-me de chamar. – Assim que ela disse isso, ouve-se pelo altifalante o nome da rapariga a ser chamada. – Vem comigo. – Pede Temari amiga que aceita sem pensar.

Ao entrarem no consultório o medico pede as duas raparigas para se sentarem.

- Bem é assim, não tens nada de grave. – Começa o medico para alivio das jovens. – Apenas o álcool que ingeriste hoje não faz bem ao bebe. – As duas raparigas ficam brancas a olhar para o medico.

- o senhor não esta a confundir? – Pergunta Temari não acreditando no que estava ouvir.

- Não menina. Você esta grávida de três meses. – Temari fica ainda mais admirada ao ouvir a confirmação. Sakura ao seu lado salta de alegria. – Bem eu vou só receita-lhe umas vitaminas. Bem agora pode ir. – Temari e Sakura saem do hospital esperando as amigas que as vinham buscar. Ainda não lhes tinham contado nada sobre a gravidez. Sakura estava muito entusiasmada com a noticia mas Temari continuava branca e sem saber o que fazer.

- Eu não sabia que tu e o Neji já tinham… - Começa Sakura.

- O filho não é do Neji. – Responde Temari cm uma voz fraca.

- O que? – A felicidade de Sakura parecia que tinha fugido.

- Não podes contar a ninguém. – Diz Temari com pânico nos olhos. – Promete.

- Prometo. – Responde Sakura assustando-se com atitude da amiga.

- O filho é do Shikamaru…

" _O fruto do nosso amor será o portal da verdade"_

_._

_.._

_._

_**Continua…**_

**_…..._**

**_._**

**_.._**

**_._**

_**Então que acharam? Grandinho não foi? E bem diferente do capitulo anterior. É agora que a fic vai se tornar interessante XD**_

**Desculpem qualquer erro que possa ter surgindo durante a leitura**

_**Bem espero que tenham gostado, fico a espera de review**_

_**E aqui vai o agradecimento as que deixaram no capitulo anterior:**_

_**.  
**_

_Temaris2SShika – __**Espero que também tenhas ficado feliz ao ler este. E BIMGO A temari esta grávida XD Eu não tenho pena do Neji ^^' Espero verte nos próximos capítulos, cada comentário deixado pelos leitores mais feliz me deixa. Obrigada**_

_**.  
**_

_Niobia – __**TARANNN c atou eu XD lool. Tão também gostaste ne? Eu sei que sim. XD E vá não sejas má não e nada papel de parva. É de cega que não vê o obvio com medo XD (saiu me bem) Vá espero voltar a responder aos teus reviews Beijos**_

_**.  
**_

_Fipa-chan – __**Ne chibi, vês bem fixe. Eu tenho umas ideias excelentes (como tu não soubesses) Então gostaste? Era o que estavas a espera? Vá quero um review BIG. Espero que tenhas amado este capitulo como os outros XD. Beijinhos**_

_**.  
**_

_Xia Matsuyama – __**Tiaaa, não imaginas o feliz que fiquei por teres lido e comentado e gostado :D Fiquei super feliz. Então e deste também gostaste? Espero que sim. Bem e aqueles sintomas não eram gastroenterite XD sou má. Beijos**_

_**.  
**_

_TemariSN – __**Eu sou má em não revelar quem era a visão. Mas espero que mesmo assim tenhas gostado do capitulo. E postei bem rápido XD Beijinhos**_

_**.  
**_

_Tnkerbell – __**Mesmo não tendes comentado no capitulo 8 eu sei que o leste. Eu sou má influencia, viciei-te em AKB48, principalmente na Minami, meti-te a ler fics aiai vivias melhor sem mim XD Então gostaste deste capitulo também? Espero bem que sim se não e dou-te uma sova. Beijinhos**_

_**. **_

_**Beijinhos**_

_**Daniela Alex  
**_


	10. Asas da felicidade

_**Ando muito activa por aqui. Aqui vais mais um capitulo.**_

_**Boa leitura**_

_**.**_

…

_**.**_

_**10 capitulo - Asas da felicidade**_

_._

_.  
_

Sakura olhava para amiga espantada. Esperava tudo menos aquela confissão. As duas raparigas ainda encontravam-se a entrada do hospital a espera das amigas. Temari não levantava os olhos do chão, os seus pensamentos estavam a mil.

- Mas como é que isto foi acontecer? – Pergunta Sakura irritada para amiga, mas essa não lhe responde. De repente pára um carro, quase atropelando as duas, poucos metros a frente delas. Do carro sai Tenten e Ino a correr até as amigas.

- Estas bem? – Pergunta Tenten pegando na cara da rapariga para lhe poder olhar os olhos, como se a tivesse analisado.

- Estou. – É a única resposta que a rapariga conseguia dizer devido a Tenten estar-lhe a esmagar as bochechas impedido mexer muito a boca.

- Então o que se passou? – Pergunta Ino que lhe agarrava as mãos tentando ver a tenção.

- Calma. Não é nada de grave. – Começa Sakura tentando manter-se seria, mas era difícil perante a situação que a loira se encontrava. Temari preocupada olha para a rosada esperando que seja ela a dar a noticia. – Ela… - Começa. Temari começava a tremer por todos os lados. – Ela apenas esteve um esgotamento. O medico diz que é normal acontecer antes de um casamento. – Explica Sakura com um sorriso no rosto. Temari suspira de alivio, e finalmente livre das raparigas caminha até ao carro.

- Vá vamos para casa. Temos de ir dormir. – Reclama Temari voltando a sua personalidade normal de mandona.

- Sim é melhor que a Hinata ficou lá em casa sozinha. – Tenten assim que todas estavam dentro do carro, não espera que as amigas metessem o cinto, arranca logo passando o limite de velocidade dentro das localidades. Demoraram menos tempo do que quando foram de ambulância. Ao chegarem a casa, Temari é a primeira a sair. Assim que sente o chão debaixo dos pés segura-se a parede sentindo-se zonza. Sakura ao ver o estado da amiga corre até ela dando-lhe apoio.

- Mas que merda de condução Tenten. – Reclama Sakura.

- Tiras-te a carta na farinha amparo? – Pergunta Temari.

- E isto não foi nada. Se vocês vissem quando foi para vos ir buscar, íamos batendo umas cinco vezes. – Diz Ino já não estranhando a condução da amiga. Assim que entram em casa Hinata salta para cima de Temari super preocupada.

- Estas bem?

- Claro. – Responde Temari com um sorriso. – É só stress. Não avisaram os rapazes pois não?

- Não. – Responde Ino

- Também não é preciso. – Responde Sakura. – Vá vamos é dormir. Amanha dia de cerimonia e se não dormirmos vamos parecer umas mortas. – Todas concordam e dividem-se pelos cinco quartos da casa.

O relógio já marcava as quatro da manha, mas Temari continuava acordada. Desde que tinha entrado no quarto que tinha o olhar fixo na paisagem do outro lado da janela. A porta abre-se silenciosamente mas a loira nem se importa de reparar quem era.

- Acho que temos de conversar. – Avisa a voz de Sakura que acabava de fechar a porta e caminhando até a cama onde se senta. Temari fica alguns minutos sem responder, apenas olhava pela janela. Sabendo que não podia fugir do assunto para sempre, suspira e caminha até a cama sentando-se ao lado da amiga.

- Sim.

- Como é que estas grávida do Shikamaru? – Pergunta Sakura ainda meio perdida em pensamentos.

- Fizemos o que normalmente se faz para se engravidar. – Diz ironicamente a loira, mas amiga não acha muita graça e acaba por lhe dar uma pequena chapada no braço.

- Mas cocientes?

- Sim, muito cocientes. – Responde com um sorriso no rosto ao lembrar-se do momento de amor que tinha passado com o rapaz.

- É melhor começares de inicio.

- Lembras-te quando nos conhecemos? – Pergunta a loira. Sakura admirada acaba apenas por confirmar com a cabeça. – Eu antes de ter-te visto tinha estado com ele. Eu cheguei a cidade nesse dia, e fui dar uma volta até a floresta. Viu deitado e pensei que estava morto, mas lógico que não. E desde dai que ele não me saiu da cabeça. – O sorriso de Temari era puro e cheio de amor. – Depois vimo-nos no casamento do Neji, foi na altura que estava sendo apresentada, e ele estava ali, mesmo a minha frente, com os olhos postos em mim. Durante esse tempo não consegui desviar o olhar. Assim que sai do palco corri a procura dele mas encontrei-o a discutir com a Ino.

- A Ino anda a ser traída. Como vocês conseguiram? – Pergunta Sakura achando a historia um grande disparate. – Se gostas dele cancela o casamento. – Temari olha para amiga com os olhos cheios de lágrimas e com um sorriso forçado no rosto.

- Não posso. Se cancelar matam-me, a mim e ao Gaara. Bem e se descobrirem que o Shika também esta envolvido ele também poderá sofrer. – Sakura olha para amiga com uns olhos bem redondos de admiração. Esperava tudo menos que o casamento arranjado fosse algo mortal. – O Neji não sabe desta parte obscura. Eu não sei o que fazer. Eu amo-o o Shikamaru muito. – Nesse momento as lágrimas que a loira contia acabam por cair pelo rosto delicado. Sakura tinha perdido toda a raiva que tinha pela loira. O amor que Temari sentia pelo Nara era bem visível. Sakura estava admirada de nunca ter notado.

- Mas conta o resto da historia. – Pede entusiasmada Sakura. Temari sorri, amiga estava aceitar bem o romance.

- Depois da festa vimo-nos quando a Tenten e o Naruto chegaram. E ai o Neji decidiu escolher os padrinhos, e por sorte ou azar o Shikamaru seria o escolhido. Depois daquele jantar eu não conseguia dormir, foi então passear e ele estava lá. Diz que não conseguir dormir e era problemático estar em casa. – O sorriso de ambas as jovens aumentavam. Sakura tinha de admitir que um romance as escondidas era o sonho de qualquer rapariga, mas naquela situação ninguém queria. – E então apercebemos que gostávamos um do outro e decidimos tentar as escondidas. Depois eu insisti para ele voltar para a Ino para manter as aparências. Este bebe…- Pela primeira vez a loira sorri ao imaginar o filho dentro de si. – Foi feito a única vez que dormimos juntos. A minha primeira vez, e a dele também. No meio da floresta, depois daquela festa desastrosa na discoteca.

- Muito bem, eu a beijar gajos que não conhecia e a menina enrolada. – Brinca Sakura para animar o ambiente. – Ele sabe da ameaça?

- Sim, de inicio não aceitou, discutimos, mas acabou por aceitar. Eu não me quero casar Sakura. O que eu faço? – Temari novamente desfaz-se em lágrimas deixando Sakura sem saber como reagir. Abraça a jovem que devido ao cansaço e aos medicamentos que o medico tinha dado acaba por adormecer.

Sakura continuava andar de um lado para o outro sem saber o que fazer ou pensar perante a situação. Não podia deixar amiga casar, desse por onde desse. De repente assusta-se ao ouvir o telemóvel da loira a vibrar. Rapidamente pega nele e sai do quarto para não acordar amiga. No visor o nome de Shikamaru piscava enquanto o telefone continuava a vibrar. Sakura sem muita alternativa atende.

- Estou?

- _Sakura?_ – O rapaz reconhece a voz da amiga e começa a ficar assustado.

- Tem calma, eu sei já de tudo. – Sakura começa a caminhar para fora da casa para garantir que mais ninguém ouvia a conversa. – E temos de falar. Eu não vou deixar a Temari casar-se.

- _O que se passou? Onde esta a Temari?_ – A voz do rapaz era apressada e nervosa.

- A dormir.

- _O que se passa com a minha irmã?_ – Ouve-se a voz mais de fundo. Sakura rapidamente identifica ser de Gaara.

- Ele sabe de tudo? – Pergunta admirada.

- _Sim, mas a Temari não sabe que ele sabe_. – Responde Shikamaru.

- Passa-lhe o telefone. Rápido.

_- Diz._ – A voz dele era fria mas notava-se um bocado de preocupação.

- Não podemos deixar a tua irmã casar. Ela esta numa alhada maior do que se possa imaginar. – Diz Sakura virando-se para a casa olhando a janela onde estava a loira a dormir.

.

….

.

O sol já nascia no céu e as raparigas iam acordado uma por uma. Ino a primeira que tinha acordado, tinha corrido logo para a cozinha para buscar tampas de panelas. Batendo uma nas outras fazendo um barulho insuportável ia acordado uma a uma. Tenten assim que acorda salta em cima da amiga fazendo parar com o barulho.

- Fogo, queres deixarmos surdas? – Pergunta a rapariga dos cones irritada, entrando na cozinha onde estava a loira a preparar o pequeno almoço.

- Vá ALEGRIA. É O DIA DO CASAMENTO. – Continua a gritar a loira entusiasmada.

- Nem és tu que vais casar. – Reclama Hinata enquanto massajava as têmporas para passar a dor que as panelas tinham causado.

- Mas é o casamento dos nossos amigos. E nos vamos vestir vestidos lindos e ficar mais lindas que o normal. Não é óptimo? – Pergunta ainda entusiasmada. Sakura rapidamente aparece ao pé das amigas com cara seria, assustando-as.

- Que cara mulher. – Comenta Tenten

- Não dormi nada. – Responde atirando-se para cima de uma das cadeiras da cozinha. Temari entra de seguida também com cara de poucos amigos.

- Então noiva? – Pergunta ao ver amiga.

- Apenas enjoada. É o stress. – Respondeu friamente.

- O medico ontem disse que ela hoje estaria assim. – Temari agradece mentalmente a Sakura por a ter livrado novamente de uma situação problemática.

- Vá vamos… vestir-nos. – Diz Hinata. As raparigas concordam todas. Ino e Tenten pegam na Temari e arrastam-na para a casa de banho para tomar duche. Assim que a loira sai, dando espaço para ser a vez de Sakura tomar banho, as duas raparigas levam-na até ao seu quarto onde começam a maquilha-la e a penteá-la. Sakura já despachada entra no quarto da loira que já se encontrava sozinha e vestida. Temari tinha um olhar perdido pela janela.

- Elas são rápidas. – comenta Sakura admirando ao ver a rapariga já vestida.

- Não, tu é que demoraste duas horas no banho e arranjares-te. – Comenta Temari a forçar o sorriso.

- Não te vais casar. – Diz Sakura baixinho mas fazendo a loira ouvir. Admirada vira-se para amiga que lhe aponta com a cabeça para a rua onde Shikamaru chegava mais o seu irmão. Em pouco tempo os dois rapazes já estavam dentro do quarto da jovem noiva. Shikamaru assim que a vê corre até ela abraçando-a. Temari assusta-se e olha para o irmão para ver a reacção dele, mas ele parecia indiferente.

- Ele sabe. – Diz Shikamaru ainda abraçando-a. Temari olha para o irmão e sorri feliz por ele não a censurar. - Agora Sakura explica qual é o grande problema. – Pede o rapaz soltando-se da rapariga.

- Tem de ser ela a dizer. – Responde Sakura olhando para amiga tentando passar todo o apoio que podia. Temari vai até a porte confirmando que as amigas estavam longe de ouvir a conversa.

- Estou grávida. – diz simplesmente. Com medo da reacção dos rapazes desvia a cara para um ponto qualquer incerto na parede. O silencio caiu sobre o local tornando-se constrangedor para a loira que forçava-se para as lágrimas não caíram.

- Eu disse que era grave. Não podemos deixa-la casar. – Sakura rompe o silencio para alivio da jovem.

- Eu percebi que era grave. Por isso eu já pensei em tudo. – Responde Shikamaru fazendo os três jovem admirarem-se. – Vamos fugir. – Temari olha para o amante admirada com o que ele tinha acabado de dizer.

- Como? – Pergunta Temari admirada.

- Eu liguei-te ontem a noite, mas a Sakura é que atendeu. Ela disse que não te podíamos deixar casar, que o assunto era muito serio. Mas não explicou o que era. Mas eu já estava a espera que dissesses que estavas grávida. Então durante a noite fiz as nossas malas, e assim que as meninas saírem nos saímos mas para o lado oposto. E por segurança ninguém vai saber para onde. – Diz olhando para os outros dois jovens no quarto. Temari já não segurava as lágrimas. Não sabia se estava feliz, se triste ou assustada. O mais certo era tudo junto. Hinata entra nesse momento no quarto assustando a loira que se vira rapidamente de costas para ela.

- Eu e a Ino vamos agora. Até já. – Antes de voltar a sair sorri.

- Shika tu és um génio. – Comenta Sakura ainda digerindo tudo o que ele tinha dito momentos antes.

- Eu já tinha pensado mil maneiras para ela não se casar. Mas ao saber que esta grávida, o assunto torna-se urgente. Não posso por a vida do meu filho em risco. – Comenta serio.

- Gaara… - Começa Temari olhando para o irmão que ainda não tinha falado desde que chegou.

- Eu soube desde do dia da floresta, que estavas escondida atrás dos arbustos. - Responde enquanto caminhava até a irmã. Quando a distancia entre os dois era pequena o ruivo abraça-a, para o espanto dos presentes. – Eu só quero que sejas feliz. Eu sei que o vosso amor é puro, tão puro como o amor dos nossos pais. – Diz enquanto abraçava-a com força. As lágrimas dos olhos dela não paravam de cair.

- Temos pouco tempo. – Afirma Sakura vendo que as amigas tinham acabado de sair. – Saem. Ela não pode fugir assim. Distraem a Tenten. – Os rapazes fazem o que a rosada tinha mandado. Assim que a porta é fechada Sakura e Temari entram numa briga a tentar tirar o vestido. O véu bem preso ao cabelo só saiu com alguns cabelos loiros agarrados. Rapidamente veste a roupa do dia anterior, mete o penteado habitual e tira a maquilhagem borrada da cara.

- Sakura, obrigada. Perdoa-me por todo. – Diz abraçando amiga que também já tinha a maquilhagem borrada das lágrimas.

- Eu ontem quando soube quis matar-te. – Comenta sorrindo. – Mas ao ver tu a falar dele e ao saber da ameaça, vi-me aperceber que o amavas muito e que tinhas de ficar com ele.

- Obrigada.

- Vá vamos, não podemos perder tempo. – Temari concorda e saem do quarto. Na sala os rapazes estavam sentados no sofá e Tenten andava num lado para o outro impaciente. Ao ver as amigas chegarem leva um choque ao ver Temari vestida normalmente.

- Temari o que aconteceu? Porque… estas… assim? – A voz saia tremida ao ver a rapariga assim.

- É a tua oportunidade com o Neji, aproveita. – Comenta Temari sorrindo para amiga. Rapidamente saem de casa e Shikamaru entra logo dentro do carro metendo-o a trabalhar. – Sakura, Gaara, fica nas vossas mãos contarem tudo. Sejam cuidadosos. Nos também seremos. Daremos noticias quando podermos. – Entra no carro e antes de fechar a porte Gaara impede do acto.

- Pelo menos quero saber quando o meu sobrinho nascer. – Diz sem olhar nos olhos da irmã que sorri confirmando com a cabeça a resposta positiva. Assim que fecha a porta Shikamaru acelera com o carro saindo do campo de visão dos jovens que ficaram para trás.

Sakura chorava ao ver o carro afastar-se assim como Gaara que tentava não demonstrar. Tenten olhava para os dois tentando perceber o que se estava a passar.

- Eles eram amantes. – Responde Sakura a perceber confusão da amiga perante a situação. Tenten ao ouvir a confissão da amiga perde as forças nas pernas e acaba por sentar no passeio. – Fugiram porque ela esta grávida. Ontem foi por isso que desmaiou. Ela não cancelou o casamento por estar sobre ameaça. Mas o Neji não sabe da ameaça. – Responde Sakura rapidamente sem deixar amiga fazer as perguntas. Sabia bem qual seriam, eram as mesmas que ela tinha feito quando soube do romance dos dois. Tenten estava branca, parecia que ia desmaiar a qualquer momento com a novidade. Sakura pega no braço da amiga fazendo-a levantar-se e entrar dentro de casa.

- Gaara, damos-lhe um avanço de 10 minutos. Agora vai buscar agua antes que ela desmaie. – Gaara olha-se com um olhar assassino mas acaba por fazer o que lhe mandam. Tenten aos poucos vai recuperando do choque e assim passou-se os dez minutos.

- Bem acho que nos deixaram a bomba na mão. – Responde Tenten já apoiando o amor dos jovens, depois de Sakura ter explicado a historia completa.

- Sim. Bem temos de ir. – Responde Sakura sem ter muita coragem de sair de casa e ir até a igreja. Gaara pega nas chaves do carro e sai porta fora. As raparigas sabendo que ele não ia falar seguem-no muito receosas do que viria acontecer quando dessem a noticia. Os cinco minutos de viagem até a igreja foi feito em silencio, um silencio constrangedor.

Assim que chegaram estavam as raparigas impacientes a espera. Assim que Sakura sai do carro Ino corre até ela muito preocupada.

- O que se passou? – Olha para dentro do carro e não vê a noiva. Sakura olha para amiga e faz sinal para entrar juntamente com Hinata. Sakura olha para os outros dois buscando forças. Respira fundo e entrar na igreja. Assim que entra a musica da marcha nupcial começa a tocar. Sakura olhava para todos que esperavam ver a noiva entrar. De repente sente a sua mão a ser segura por Tenten que estava no mesmo estado que ela.

- Não vai haver casamento. – Diz a rosada. Num impulso rápido fecha os olhos esperando o pior. Mas demorou acontecer. Primeiro a musica deixou de tocar, depois só se ouvida murmúrios. Vagarosamente abre os olhos e encara Neji ainda no altar a olhar para ela como se o que ela tinha dito fosse uma brincadeira. – A Temari fugiu com o Shikamaru. Eles tinham um caso já alguns meses. – Finalmente estava dito. A sua testa escorria um suor frio. De repente ouve-se um grito, que Sakura não precisou de olhar para saber que era da amiga loira.

Ino assim que ouve a noticia dada pela amiga desmaia sendo amparada por Naruto que estava ao seu lado.

- Quero todos atrás deles. Não devem estar longe. Este casamento tem de acontecer. – Grita Hiashi. Do nada aparecem homens vestidos de preto saindo correndo. Os convidados começam também a sair deixando dentro da igreja apenas os jovens amigos. Neji continuava no altar a olhara para a rosada com cara espantada. Ino estava deitada num dos bancos da igreja ainda desmaiada. Naruto e Sasuke tentavam acorda-la. Hinata estava branca sentada aos pés da loira, as suas pernas eram bem visíveis que tremiam.

- Explica esta historia bem. – A voz do jovem Hyuuga era fria e nervosa.

- Não podemos falar aqui. – Diz Sakura. Os jovens rapidamente pegam Ino ao colo e ajudam Hinata andar e dirigem-se o mais rápido que podiam para a casa onde as raparigas tinham passado a noite. Ino tinha acordado quando chegaram a casa. Os amigos não a deixavam levantar deixando-a deitada no sofá.

Os jovens estavam todos sentados a espera da explicação de Sakura que andava num lado para o outro brincando com as próprias mãos.

- Podes fazer o favor de despachares-te? – Reclama Neji já impaciente de esperar.

- Prometem que não vão contar a ninguém? – Pergunta Sakura olhando para os amigos que apenas afirmam com a cabeça. – Bem, eles conheceram-se apaixonaram-se, a Temari obrigou-o a voltar para a Ino para manter as aparências. – Assim que refere o nome da loira olha para ela que tinha os olhos manjados de lágrimas. Sakura respira fundo e continua a contar a historia o mais de leve possível. – Entretanto dormiram juntos e ela engravidou. – Os seus olhos olhavam para algum ponto no tecto, não queria encarar os amigos naquela altura. – Descobriu ontem quando ela desmaiou e levamo-la para o hospital. Também descobri do romance ontem.

- E porque ela não me disse que não queria esta merda de casamento? Poupávamos a todos. – Neji levanta-se de onde estava sentado e começa a caminhar até a porta. – Que cabra. – Assim que acaba de dizer, Gaara espeta-lhe um murro na cara fazendo o lábio do rapaz sangrar.

- Ela se calhar não disse para poupar as nossas vidas. – Reclama o ruivo. Neji olha para o rapaz sem perceber o que ele estava para ali a dizer.

- Vens dizer-me que estavam a ser ameaçados. – Neji entra em choque ao reparar que o que estava a dizer era pura das verdades. Gaara tira uma carta dentro do bolso do casaco e manda-a para cima do rapaz que ainda estava sentado no chão.

- Lê. – Ordena o ruivo. Neji olha para a carta e para o amigo uma data de vezes, ate decidir levantar-se e abrir o pedaço de papel em suas mãos e começa a ler em voz alta para os amigos também ouvirem.

" _Olá _

_O meu nome é Hiashi Hyuuga e venho anunciar que Temari Sabaku devera comparecer em Konoha o mais rápido possível para realização rápida do casamento previsto há dezoito anos, quando Yuka estava grávida do segundo filho. Assim que se teve certeza que seria mulher, foi prometida ao meu sobrinho mais velho Neji. _

_Mesmo com vossos pais mortos, o contrato não pode ser quebrado, e caso venha acontecer haverá mortes indesejáveis. _

_Com os melhores comprimentos_

_Hiashi Hyuuga"_

Neji assim que acaba de ler a carta repara que tinham todos o olhar posto nele. Neji olha para o ruivo tentando perceber o que se estava a passar.

- Isto é verdade? – Não conseguia acreditar naquilo.

- Sim. E não é tudo. – Começa Gaara muito serio. – Eu e o preguiçoso andamos durante dois meses a investigar os teus pais e os teus tios e encontramos coisas estranhas. Eles estão metidos no jogo e descobrimos ligações com o mercado negro. Isto mais umas certas transferências bancárias duvidosas. – Hinata assim que o ruivo acaba de falar desmaia sendo segurada pelo namorado. O silencio novamente cai sobre os jovens. Havia tantas perguntas e tão poucas respostas.

- Eu vou ajudar. – Diz Neji cortando o silencio. Gaara olha para ele sem saber onde queria chegar. – Eu vou descobri o resto. Eu vou descobrir a verdade sobre este casamento. – E sem esperar resposta sai da casa sendo seguido por Tenten. Ino levanta-se e aproxima-se do ruivo

- Estes três meses de namoro. Do meu namoro, foi tudo a fingir? – Gaara apenas confirma com a cabeça. Os olhos azuis de Ino começam a derramar lágrimas. Sem forças para suportar a dor agarra-se a camisa do ruivo onde encosta a cabeça ficando a chorar sem se importar que ele ao menos não lhe passa-se a força que ela necessitava agora. O ruivo apenas olhava pela janela pensando na irmã.

"_Perdendo um por um dos que mais amo"_

_**Continua…**_

_**.**_

…

_**.**_

_**Então que acharam? Era o que estavam a espera? **_

_**Bem ficou curtinho e apenas serviu para por fim ao casamento e desmaiarem umas quantas pessoas XD Mas até gostei do resultado, e vocês?**_

_**Bem vamos lá responder aos reviews do capitulo anterior:**_

_._

_**Fipa-chan**__ – Ne chibi, já aqui estamos de novo. Tanks por me ajudares com este capitulo XD Mas acho que devia ter posto mais gente a desmaiar XD Beijinhos (ten ten tenshi, tenshi yo)_

_**Tinkerbell**__ – OLHA EU DE NOVO XD. Tão que achaste deste? Fixe ne? XD Ainda vais ter de ler muito ate veres-te livre de mim XD Beijos_

_**Niobia**__ – tun tun tun, acabou-se o suspende, Será? Hihihihi (bah agora lembrei-me da nami a rir-se XD tenho de rever mendol menos vezes) Bem é bem cardíaca esta parte agora, é só gente parai a desmaiar XD Beijinhos_

_**TemariSN**__ – Entao demorei? Claro que não XD Gostas-te? Espero bem que sim, não gosto de desiludir os meus fãs XD Beijos_

_**zisis**__ – Gostaste deste também? Agora é que foi posta a prova amizade entre eles todos. Mas sim o Gaara e o Shika amigos é muito fixe. Obrigada por leres. Beijos_

_.  
_

_**Ate a próxima**_

_**Daniela Alex**_


	11. Muralha de amor

_**Bem este capitulo é dedicado a minha chibi que faz anos hoje.**_

_**Parabéns chibi, espero que gostes **_

_**Capitulo…**_

_**.**_

…

_**.**_

_**Capitulo 11 – Muralha de amor**_

_**.  
**_

Temari olhava pelo espelho vendo os amigos a ficarem mais pequenos enquanto o carro afastava-se. Assim que os perdeu de vista, encosta-se no banco do carro tentando encontrar uma posição confortável. O carro estava em silencio, o que começava a incomodar a jovem. Sem querer por conversa, liga o rádio dando som ao ambiente. Os minutos iam passando e cada vez Shikamaru acelerava mais a viatura. Em poucos minutos estavam fora da localidade onde tinham estado hospedados até aquele dia. Cada carro que se aproximava, Shikamaru acelerava, ultrapassando-os de forma perigosa. Muitas das vezes Temari encolhia-se no banco esperando que tivessem algum acidente. O amante tinha os olhos postos na estrada, e não tinha a sua habitual cara de sono, estava serio o que assustava a rapariga.

- Estas feliz? – Pergunta a loira finalmente tentando quebrar o mau ambiente do carro.

- Como assim? – Pergunta admirado pela questão.

- Estas aqui comigo por causa do bebé ou por nós? – Shikamaru desvia o olhar da estrada e olha para ela rapidamente.

- As duas razoes. – Diz sorrindo ao perceber a preocupação da jovem. – Eu amo-te Temari, não te podia perder. Estava farto de ser o outro. Eu quero ser apenas teu e quero que tu sejas apenas minha. O bebe só veio ajudar a tomar coragem para levar este plano avante. – Temari sorria enquanto pequenas lágrimas de alegria lhe caiam pelo rosto. Num impulso a rapariga abraça o jovem dando-lhe um beijo na face. O rapaz com o susto, por momentos perde o controlo ao carro, mas assim que a rapariga o larga, ele consegue voltar a ter o controlo. Temari descalça-se e senta-se na posição de lutos em cima do banco do carro.

A rapidez do carro já não fazia impressão a jovem. Ela apenas olhava pela janela no carro vendo a paisagem a passar rápido. Num acto inconsciente começa acariciar o ventre, onde o seu filho crescia.

- Gostava que fosse uma menina. – Diz Temari sem desviar os olhos da rua.

- Eu nunca pensei ser pai tão cedo. – Responde Shikamaru com uma voz um bocado preocupado. – Vai ser difícil criarmos a criança. Mas eu prometo, eu farei tudo para ser um bom pai. – O sorriso no seu rosto era lindo e Temari estava hipnotizada por ele.

- O que faremos daqui para a frente? – Pergunta ao lembrar-se que não sabia do plano.

- Iremos esconder numa aldeia mais adiante. Pelo menos ate o bebé nascer. O mais importante agora és tu e o nosso filho. E eu quero vê-lo pelo menos nascer. Depois posso morrer feliz. – O sorriso na face da jovem desapareceu de repente. – Eu e o teu irmão andamos a investigar o casamento. Mas apenas descobrimos que os pais e os tios do Neji estão metidos no mercado negro e em negócios estranhos. E continuarei ate conseguir pôr-vos aos dois a salvo. – O olhar do rapaz era serio e concentrado na estrada.

- Ninguém vai morrer. Mais ninguém vai morrer. – Diz Temari , sendo a ultima pare um sussurro para si. Shikamaru finge que não ouve o desabafo da jovem, e volta a sua atenção para a estrada. O tempo passava em passos curtos para a jovem. Mesmo com a velocidade exagerada do rapaz, parecia que nunca mais chegavam ao destino.

**[ Musica que se segue, é um tercho de uma musica das SKE48 (Matsui Rena) - Kareha no Station ( Folhas secas da estação)]**

- kareha wa kaze ni hira hira (As folhas secas esvoaçam ao vento) – Temari começa a cantar baixinho a música enquanto contemplava a paisagem.

watashi no namida no you ni (Como as minhas lágrimas)

kareha ga kaze ni hira hira (As folhas secas esvoaçam ao vento) 

kokoro ni mai ochite kuru (Vem e caem dançando no meu coração)

watashi hitorikiri no SUTEESHON (Quando estou sozinha na estaçao) – Shikamaru sorri por ouvir a voz da jovem novamente. Ficou tão distraído na musica que amante cantava, que deixa de tomar atenção a estrada. De repente vê-se uma curva aproximar-se onde tinha alguns metros de área entre a estrada e um penhasco.

Já tinha passado da hora do almoço e a hora do lanche, já quase era hora de jantar, e por isso não passavam carros pela estrada deserta escondida pelas montanhas.

- É este. Shikamaru acelera mais rápido em frente, travando em seguida quando entram no espaço de terra. Temari tinha visto a sua vida andar para trás, pensando que iam cair da rapina abaixo. Shikamaru tira o cinto, sai do carro e aproxima-se da beira para ver a profundidade. Volta novamente para o carro onde a loira continuava assustada. – Sai, fazemos o resto a pé. Vamos mandar o carro daqui abaixo. Não vai servir de muito, deve pelo menos dar-nos uns dois dias de avanço. As marcas que consegui fazer na estrada dão para perceber que viemos para aqui e tentamos travar com urgência. – Temari olhava para Shikamaru espantada. Sabia que ele era inteligente, mas visto na pratica assustava um pedaço. Sem mais rodeios calça-se e sai do carro tirando a mala mas sendo impedida por Shikamaru. – Isso dará nas vistas caso eles encontrem o carro. Tira só as coisas mesmo precisas. Mas não todos os documentos. – Temari abre a mala e tira apenas o cartão de saúde. As fotos que tinha da família da uma ultima olhada mas deixa-as ficar.

Shikamaru abre o porta bagagens e retira uma das malas das três que estavam dentro do carro. Temari começa a tirar as outras, mas novamente Shikamaru impedia.

- São as nossas roupas. Estas nesta mala, são do Gaara e da Ino. Secretamente pedi emprestado. As nossas roupas vão com o carro.

- As minhas roupas? – Temari fica a olhar com uma cara furiosa para o amante. Mas esse nem ligava. Destrava o carro, fecha as portas e começa a bater com umas pedras nas rodas fazendo com que uma jante salte. Sem demoras encosta-se a parte detrás do carro e com força começa-o a empurra-lo pela rabina abaixo. Temari aproxima-se da beira ao lado do rapaz e ambos ficam a ver o carro caindo, batendo nas rochas e fazendo barulho que ecoava por todo o lado, ate que finalmente cai dentro do rio. Shikamaru afasta-se e pega na mala começando a caminhar sem a rapariga. Temari quando dá conta da distancia, corre até ele furiosa.

- Hei, se me querias abandonar bastava teres-me deixado ir com o carro. – Reclama ela furiosa enquanto dava pequenos murros no braço do jovem que sorria. – HEI PORQUE ESTAS A RIR?

- Já voltaste ao normal. – Diz sem parar, e continuando a caminhar com cuidado a beira da estrada. Temari suspira irritada e cruza os braços sobre a barriga. No acto sente um pequeno inchaço que dantes nunca tinha o notado.

- Afinal já se nota. – Diz a rapariga baixinho. – Minha pequena, espero que me perdoes por não ter reparado que estavas ai. – Continuava andar com o olhar fixo nas mãos enquanto estas acariciavam a barriga.

- E se for um menino? – Pergunta Shikamaru. Tinha uma cara seria mas o seu olhar podia ver-se um certo brilho de felicidade.

- Apenas sei. – Responde sorrindo. Nesse momento a barriga da jovem começa a roncar por falta de comida. – Ou querida a mãe não tem comida. Prometo quando aqui o teu pai decidir levar-nos para um lugar com comida que como por um exercito inteiro.

- Não sejas problemática mulher. Estamos quase. – A estrada continuava deserta e já caminhavam há varias horas. O sol já tinha descido dando lugar a uma noite escura de lua crescente. Os pés de ambos já estavam cansados, mas sabiam que não podiam parar, então nem se davam ao trabalho de reclamar.

Passado aquelas horas todas ouve-se o primeiro carro. Temari assustada agarra-se ao braço livre de Shikamaru. Ambos param e ficam a espera que a viatura se aproxima. Assim que vêem as luzes, sentem-se aliviados por repararem que era uma carrinha velha. Quando passa por eles para saindo dela um senhor já com uma idade avançada.

- Meus jovens estão perdido? – Pergunta com uma voz rouca e suave.

- Não. – Responde Temari começando andar com o seu ar arrogante.

- Estamos a caminho da aldeia mais próxima. – Responde Shikamaru.

- Eu não vou por ai, se não ate vos dava boleia. – Responde o senhor com um tom de tristeza na voz.

- E se não for por mal, para onde vai? – Pergunta Shikamaru sem se importar pelos gritos de Temari para ele andar.

- Oh meu filho, é uma aldeia que ainda é longe. É pequenina e longe de tudo. – Responde o velho.

- Será que dava para dois fugitivos esconderem-se? – Pergunta Shikamaru

- Sim… acho eu. Aquilo quase ninguém lá vai. – Responde o senhor.

- Então será que me pode levar a mim e a minha namorada? – Temari ao acabar de ouvir o que o amante tinha para dizer corre até ele com uma cara zangada.

- Eu não vou com um desconhecido para um lugar não sei onde. – Diz ela com uma voz zangada e furiosa.

- Acalma-te mulher problemática.

- Acalmar-me? Tu queres que vamos com um desconhecido não sabemos para onde. E se for um assassino em serie? Ou um psicopata que nos quer comer os miolos?

- E se nos continuarmos pode ser pior. Podem nos apanhar. E estamos a caminhar há horas. Isso pode fazer mal ao bebé. – Responde com uma voz preocupada. Temari olha para o senhor, que de certo não tinha ar de psicopata. Era baixinho e careca no cimo da cabeça e com poucos cabelos brancos a volta. Os óculos eram de fundo garrafa já antigos que lhe cobriam a cara quase toda, mas não disfarçando as rugas marcadas. O andar já era corcunda, era magro e pálido.

- Ok, nos vamos. Alem de mais preciso de dormir. Estou com sono. – Responde Temari subindo para os lugares de trás da carrinha. Shikamaru sorri assim como o senhor.

- Deixe-me conduzir. O senhor deve estar cansado. – Pede Shikamaru.

- Obrigado meu filho. – Os dois entram para o carro e mal começa andar Temari adormece deitada em cima dos bancos. Shikamaru sorri ao ver a rapariga pelo retrovisor. O senhor ao seu lado de vez em quanto fechava os olhos, mas nunca adormecendo para dar instruções do caminho.

- Muito obrigado. Desculpe o comportamento dela. É muito problemática. Ainda mais agora grávida. – Diz Shikamaru sorrindo.

- Não te preocupes. Já vi muitas mulheres grávidas. Já foi medico na minha aldeia. E nessa altura vivia lá muita gente.

- Há isso é óptimo. Se não for pedir muito, será que quando chegássemos podia ver se esta tudo bem com ela? – Pergunta animado.

- Estou reformado a muitos anos, mas posso ver se as maquinas ainda funcionam. Há ainda nem me apresentei. A idade já não perdoa. Chamo-me Seiji.

- Chamo-me Shikamaru. E ela Temari.

- Poderei perguntar algo?

- Claro.

- Porque dois jovens como vocês andam a fugir? – Pergunta Seiji curioso. – Fizeram algo mal?

- Fizemos. Apaixonamo-nos. – Responde Shikamaru sorrindo. – Parece uma historia de novela. Mas é real. Ela estava noiva com um desconhecido, que por sinal era amigo meu. Mas apaixonamo-nos e não podíamos ficar juntos. Já que os pais do meu amigo ameaçam-na matar. Mas hoje, no dia do casamento, descobrimos que ela estava grávida.

- Então decidiram fugir. – Acaba a historia Seiji com um olhar triste sobre os dois jovens. Shikamaru afirma com a cabeça. – Não tem onde ficar pois não?

- Havemos de arranjar alguma solução quando lá chegarmos.

- Porque não ficam na minha casa? A minha mulher ficara muito feliz. Desde que os meus filhos se foram embora, ela vem reclamando que esta sozinha. – Diz o senhor sorrindo genuinamente.

- Muito obrigada. Ajudaremos o quanto possível. E assim que o bebé nascer nos iremos regressar e enfrentar todos os perigos. Neste momento é perigoso de mais. Não posso por a vida deles em risco. – Seiji olhava para Shikamaru com o olhar triste que ainda mantinha. Mas decidiu encerrar a conversar. Os jovens estavam a passar um mau bocado mereciam descansar das suas preocupações.

Passaram-se algumas horas e um dia novo já amanhecia. A hora de todos acordarem, finalmente chegaram a aldeia. Era uma aldeia abandonada, no meio de montanhas e floresta. Havia poucas casas, todas elas caiadas de branco. Algumas notavam-se desabitadas. Apenas havia um café e uma mercearia. Havia poucas ruas e a maioria eram becos. A ultima casa da aldeia era a de Seiji. Era um bocado maior que as restantes, mas nada em comparação com as mações da família Hyuuga. Era apenas uma pequena casa de dois andares. Mas era estreita. Tinha um pequeno jardim e uma garagem onde Shikamaru deixou a carrinha. Assim que Shiamaru sai do carro, uma mulher com um rolo da massa aparece de dentro da casa a gritar.

- SEU DESGRAÇADO EU JÁ PENSAVA QUE TINHAS MORRIDO NUMA VALETA. – Assim que chega ao pé do Shikamaru para lhe bater, pára a uns centímetros da sua cara. – Oh homem estas mais novo ou eu preciso de óculos novos? - O jovem olhava para a velhinha sem saber se devia de rir ou de fugir. Para sua salvação Seiji aparece salvando-lhe a vida.

- Ai mulher, queres matar os convidados de ataque cardíaco? Shikamaru, esta é a Chiho, a minha esposa. – Apresenta Seiji. Chiho olhava para o rapaz jovem com um olhar espantado e confuso. Nesse momento a porta de trás da carrinha abre-se e Temari sai de dentro rapidamente apoiando-se na carrinha vomitando tudo o que tinha no estômago. Shikamaru corre até ela segurando-a. Chiho entra dentro de casa trazendo rapidamente uma toalha molhada dentro de um alguidar com agua. Com cuidado começa a passar pela cara suada da rapariga.

- FOGO A PROXIMA VEZ QUE QUISERES UM FILHO ENGRAVIDA OUTRA. – Reclama Temari assim que sente o seu estômago acalmar.

- Problemática. – O rapaz larga a rapariga e começa a tirar a bagagem do carro.

- Há agora eu é que só problemática? – Continua a reclamar a loira com as mãos a cinturas atrás do rapaz com um ar serio. Shikamaru revira os olhos mas não pode não deixar de sorrir. Preferia a ouvir a ralhar com ele do que a chorar.

- Sim.

- Vou-me embora, vou voltar para casa. – A rapariga começa andar irritada. Shikamaru fica a olhar para ela afastar-se. Ele tinha um sorriso cínico na cara. De repente a rapariga pára e volta para o pé dele irritada. – Não posso ir.

- Mas onde foste encontrar estes dois? – Pergunta a Chiho ao marido.

- Andavam a pé a beira da estrada. Decidi dar-lhes boleia e tecto para ficarem. – Responde o senhor.

- MAS TU ESTAS LOUCO HOMEM? E SE FOREM LADROES? – A senhora dá meia volta e entra em casa.

- Não queremos incomodar. Se for dar muito trabalho iremos embora. – Responde Shikamaru.

- Deixem-se estar, meus jovens. – Responde Seiji antes de seguir a mulher. – Não saem daqui. Ambos os jovens concordaram com a cabeça e deixaram-se ficar quietos nos seus lugares.

- Estas bem? – Pergunta o rapaz preocupada com a jovem.

- Sim só estou com fome. – Responde com um sorriso forçado. Com alguma dificuldade senta-se nos degraus da entrada da entrada para a casa. Passados alguns minutos os dois velhinhos saem de casa, e a senhora já tinha um ar mais calmo.

- Oh meus jovens desculpem o meu stress. Uma senhora de idade é sempre um alvo bom para assaltantes.

- Não se preocupe, nós só queremos um lugar até ao bebé nascer. – Responde Shikamaru sorrindo.

- Eu não quero ser chata nem mal educada. Mas será que não há algo para comer? A minha menina esta com fome. – Diz Temari um bocado envergonhada com o que tinha acabado de pedir.

- Pode ser um menino. – Responde Shikamaru baixinho.

- Oh minha filha, claro que há. Anda entra vou arranjar algo para comerem. – Temari num salto levanta-se e segue a velhinha por dentro da casa. A mobília era antiga mas dava a casa um ar acolhedor. As paredes eram forradas por quadros e fotografias. Chiho. Ia mostrando a casa aos poucos. O resto chão, que dava entrada pela garagem, tinha a cozinha, uma sala, uma sala de jantar e uma casa de banho. O andar de cima já continha dois quartos, uma casa de banho e o antigo consultório de Seiji.

- Podem dormir neste quarto, as gavetas e os armários estão vazios, podem usa-los. Eu irem prepara algo para comerem. – E assim deixa os dois jovens a observar o quarto. Ainda tinha decoração antiga. As paredes eram forradas com papel de parede com flores azuis. Alguns cantos já se notava que eram velhos devido aos cortes. O tecto era branco mas continha algumas manchas pretas da humidade. Tinham duas camas de solteiro em paralelo com a porta e com a janela, e de frente tinham uma cómoda encostada a um roupeiro grande. Entre as camas havia duas mesinhas de cabeceira.

- Melhor que dormir na rua. – Reclama Temari antes de se atirar para cima da cama ao lado da janela. Shikamaru deita-se na outra mas acaba por adormecer.

Do nada um cheiro a ovos mexidos invade o quarto. Temari num salto, levanta-se da cama e corre até a cozinha sem se importar se o barulho acordava o rapaz. Ao chegar a pequena divisão rapidamente senta-se na pequena mesa redonda no canto da cozinha. Chiho sorri ao ver a rapariga com os olhos brilhantes pelo cheiro da comida e rapidamente mete-a a sua frente.

- Como a vontade. – Temari acena com a cabeça e como se não comesse a dias, devora rapidamente. Assim que a comida acaba Shikamaru entra no local com esperanças de comer.

- Não deixaste nada para mim? – Reclama o jovem.

- Olha a tua filha tinha fome, não sejas um mau pai. – Reclama Temari fingindo zangada. Por sorte do rapaz Chiho tinha guardado um prato para o rapaz.

- Meus jovens, que acham de arranjarem o vosso quarto? – Pergunta Seiji ao entra na cozinha com caixas nas mãos.

- Não queremos incomodar. – Responde Temari.

- Oh mas pelo menos pintar o tecto e as paredes. E podíamos por uma cama de casal. O vizinho da frente tem uma que de certeza que não iria importar de disponibilizar.

- Isso não será dar trabalho? – Pergunta Shikamaru.

- Se me ajudares não. E a cama é melhor para as grávidas. Elas precisam de um local bom para descansar.

- É uma excelente ideia homem. A que tempos que queria arranjar aquele quarto. Mas nunca me deste ouvidos. – Reclama a senhora enquanto lavava a loiça. Temari levanta-se com intenção de a ir ajudar. – Vão dormir queridos. Amanha agradecem. Devem estar esgotados.

- Muito obrigado. – Dizem os dois ao mesmo tempo antes de se dirigirem para o quarto.

Temari assim que entra começa a vasculhar as roupas que o amante tinha trazido.

- Ao menos trouxeste as mais normais. – Diz a jovem enquanto metia as roupas dentro das gavetas separando com o devido cuidado. – As tuas são as de baixo as minhas de cima.

- E porque as minhas são de baixo? – Reclama o rapaz.

- Porque quando estiver com uma barriga de balão e parecer uma velha feia gorda, não irei conseguir baixar. – O jovem sorri mas decide não comentar.

Temari aproxima-se e fica a olhar para a noite alta. A lua quarto crescente iluminava o céu e as suas estrelas. Do nada uma pequena lágrima escapa dos olhos da loira. Shikamaru quando repara corre até ela e abraça-a com força contra si.

- Tem calma meu amor. Nós vamos conseguir, vamos passar isto tudo. – Diz com uma voz assustada.

- Eu apenas estava a pensar no meu irmão. Ele ficou sozinho, sem ninguém.

- Ele é forte, ele vai suportar. Alem do mais ele fez a escolha para ser o melhor para ti. – Temari sorri para ele e encosta os seus lábios tão desejados nos dele. Ficaram alguns minutos a trocar beijos e carícias, mas o sono começou aparecer.

- Será que cabemos os dois numa cama de solteiro? – Pergunta Temari com olhar maroto.

- Podemos experimentar. – Responde o rapaz ao pegar na rapariga ao colo e deita-la na cama, deitando-se em seguido. Em poucos segundos ambos adormeceram abraçados um ao outro.

_Finalmente livres para amarem-se, mas com tempo limitado. _

_._

**Continua…**

.

**Bem aqui esta o capitulo o que acharam?**

**Bem não tenho tempo de responder aos reviews, mas agradeço do fundo do coração todos. E espero que continuar a receber.**

**Parabéns mais uma vez chibi**

**Até a próxima**

**Beijos**


End file.
